


Rot ist eine warme Farbe

by some_poet_I_guess



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Love, Penelope Blossom Being an Asshole, Riverdale High School, Sweetwater River (Riverdale)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_poet_I_guess/pseuds/some_poet_I_guess
Summary: "Ich bereue vieles und ich kann mich für das Doppelte entschuldigen. Aber ich werde mich niemals dafür entschuldigen, mich in dich verliebt zu haben."------------Die Nacht beginnt mit einem schüchternen Treffen zwischen Kinositzen und endet mit einem Milchshake im Pop's. Was noch harmlos schien in diesen Stunden, entwickelt sich zu einem Sturm der Gefühle. Doch Cheryls Familie ist alles andere als einverstanden mit dem, was sie lernt zu sein und lieben. Sie setzen alles daran, die Mädchen auseinanderzubringen. Und dann gibt es auch noch Tonis Vergangenheit.[folgt anfänglich Inhalten der Serien]
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, toni - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. eins

»Du bist sensationell.«

Die Worte, die aus Toni Topaz' Mund drangen, dämpften das hektische Treiben von _Pop's Chock-lit Shoppe_ auf eine Art und Weise, wie es nur die wenigsten Dinge im Leben vermochten zu tun. Der Raum um die beiden Schülerinnen hüllte sich in ein erstauntes Schweigen.

Es war nicht selten, dass das Leben von Cheryl Blossom mehr einer griechischen Tragödie als dem Alltag einer Siebzehnjährigen glich. Manchmal dachte man bei sich, dass sie nun wohl die Strafe für die Verbrechen eines früheren Lebens ertragen musste. Zuerst zerstritt sie sich unwiderruflich mit Kindergartenfreundin Betty Cooper, dann wurde die einzige Person, von der sie glaubte Liebe zu erfahren, verjagt. Und die Ereignisse des 04. Juni führten noch den Schock und Schmerz durch ihre Venen.

Aber in dem Schweigen, dass wahrlich schien, als lauschte die Welt für eine Sekunde dem durcheinander gebrachten Rhythmus ihres Herzens, starrten braune in Bernsteinaugen. In Cheryl meldete sich ein unbekanntes Gefühl zu Wort–Erleichterung.

Warum war Toni nicht von ihr verschreckt? Warum stieß Cheryls Verhalten den Southside Serpent nicht ab?

Es war so seltsam, dass sie hier ruhig sitzenblieben, obwohl Cheryl den größten Fehler, von ihrer Vergangenheit zu erzählen, begangen hatte. Sie hatte in ihrem unbedachten Zusammenbruch tatsächlich verraten, dass sie Gefühle für ihre beste Freundin Heather gehabt hatte. Gefühle für ein Mädchen, das ist abscheulich, erinnerte Penelope Blossom bei jeder Gelegenheit, die Cheryls »Neigung« andeutete. Doch Toni saß auch noch neben ihr, als der Tränenschleier die Sicht nicht länger versperrte. Der Terror Thornhills hatte sie nicht in die Luft geschlagen. Bestimmt hat sie mich nicht richtig verstanden, redete sich Cheryl ein. Denn ehrlich gesagt, wäre jeder an diesem Punkt gegangen—jeder außer der Wirbelsturm Toni Topaz. Diesmal, um Gottes Willen, hatte Cheryl keine Ahnung, warum.

Eigentlich blieb niemand, wenn die mysteriöse Wahrheit hinter Cheryl Blossoms Leben aufgedeckt wurde. Entweder waren sonst die arrogante, schnippische Einstellung zu ihrem Umfeld oder die berüchtigten Geschehnisse hinter Mutters Schlafzimmertür oder das Drama um den Tod ihres Zwillings Jason daran Schuld, dass sie die Wochenenden allein verbrachte. Heute hätte sie im Kino nicht minder erwartet, dass sie mal mehr als ihre eigene Gesellschaft haben würde.

Es brauchte nie viel, damit die Leute sie verließen.

Aus einem sonderbaren Grund traf das nicht auf den Serpent auf dem Nachbarstuhl zu-noch nicht. Cheryl sah keinen Grund, dass das hübsche Mädchen entschieden sollte länger zu bleiben. Wenn selbst Betty Cooper gegangen war, warum sollte also eine Unbekannte das Gegenteil tun? Außerdem… Serpent Abschaum, trichterte sie sich selbst ein. Mit denen sind Northsider nicht befreundet.

Dennoch, da war etwas an der Art und Weise, wie Cheryl fühlte, als würde man sie zum ersten Mal sehen, brachten ihre Vorurteile ins Wanken. Toni sah sie mit einer unmöglich gefälschten Sorge und Interesse an. Zwei Dinge, die ihr vorher noch nie entgegengebracht wurden. Natürlich musste man dabei anmerken, dass Cheryl wusste, sie hatte dazu einen guten Teil beigetragen. Es machte es nicht leichter, einsam zu sein.

Sie hatte selbst die Gerüchte gehört. Die Dinge, die die anderen Einwohner über sie und ihre Familie flüsterten. Was diese Menschen nicht wussten, war, dass die Realität der Blossom Familie schlimmer war, als sie sich vorstellten. Es war grauenhaft in der unmittelbaren Zeit nach dem Leichenfund gewesen. Als letzte Person, die ihren Bruder Jason lebendig gesehen hatte, war Cheryl mal die erste Verdächtige gewesen. Irgendwann hatte sie sich eingeredet, die anderen würden wahrscheinlich recht haben. Sie trug Mitschuld an seinem Tod.

Und dann wurden aus den Gerüchten Geschichten. Geschichten über geistige Labilität, über Eifersucht und Eigeninitiative, über Einsamkeit. Die Stadtseiten begannen sicherer in ihren Worten zu werden. Es konnte ja keine andere Begründung geben als die, dass die Familie allesamt verrückt sei. Die Leute öffneten die Türen und attackierten mit Anschuldigungen und Theon ungeachtet des Schadens, den sie auf Cheryl hatten.

Unter der Bedingung, man kannte ihre wahren Gefühle, konnte man es ihr nicht verübeln, dass sie in der Schule eine verbitterte Bitch abzog. Sie hatte so viele Gründe dafür: Stabilität, Ruhe, Unverletzbarkeit, Stärke. Cheryl musste ihre Gefühle einsperren oder sie würden explodieren. So war die Fassade der kleinen Miss Popular etwas, das sie perfektioniert hatte. Ihren Schmerz mit dem Schmerz anderer zu bekämpfen, galt für sie als gerecht. Obwohl sie sich zu oft daran schnitt, wenn sie sah, dass Veronica Lodge da war, um Betty oder selbst Ethel Muggs aufzufangen.

Es funktionierte eben nicht immer. Heute Abend zum Beispiel. Die Maske der eisernen Königin war keine stabile und Tonis Blick drang bis an ihre verletzte Seele.

Behutsam ergriff die Photographin Cheryls Hand. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ein Bündel Elektrizität durch sie gefahren wäre. Die Erinnerung, wie es war behütet zu sein, schnitt tief. Heather hätte es schaffen können.

Cheryl wusste nicht, ob sie rennen oder bleiben sollte. Sie wusste plötzlich nichts mehr. Das Gefühl der vollständigen Kontrolle schwand dahin. Jetzt gerade war das auch vollkommen. Solange das Gefühl nur blieb.

»Es ist okay nicht okay zu sein, Cheryl«, sprach Toni beruhigend, während Anflüge eines Lächelns über ihre Gesichtszüge flogen. Cheryl merkte, wie ihre Augen wieder glasig wurden, als die Sicht verschwamm. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie die Tränen später nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, aber es war ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ihr Kampf für andere so offensichtlich sein würde. Noch hatte sie die Hoffnung, dass diese Fähigkeit nur Toni besaß. Ihre Reflektion in Tonis Augen schaute ihr traurig entgegen. Cheryl ignorierte die Klippe, auf die sie zu rannte, und konzentrierte sich nur darauf, etwas anderes als Aufrichtigkeit in Tonis Auftreten zu finden.

Erfolglos.

Oder war sie nur eine verdammt gute Schauspielerin?

»Hey, Pop!«, rief Toni. Cheryl beobachtet den älteren Mann, der zu ihnen herüberkam. Er hatte das ruhige Leben, von dem sie träumte.

»Könnten wir eine Cherry Cola bekommen, bitte?«

»Natürlich.«

»Danke.«

Toni widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Cheryl, der stumme Tränen übers Gesicht kullerten. War ihr doch die Welt egal in dem Moment.

Cheryl legte für diesen katastrophalen Zustand eine unglaubliche Eleganz an den Tag. Ein Engel wäre zu viel gesagt, aber, würde man Toni fragen, würde sie darauf bestehen, dass man sie nicht weniger als das schönste Wesen auf Erden bezeichnete. Das verräterische Gefühl, dass Toni mal wieder drauf und dran war, sich in ein Mädchen außerhalb ihrer Liga zu verlieben, musste sie zurückdrängen.

Cheryl haderte so sehr damit, nicht in ihre Arme zu sinken. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit und Ungestörtheit, bis sie die Kontrolle komplett aufgab.

Aber das wollte Toni der Würde ihres Lieblingsstreitpartners nicht antun. Eine flehende Bitte sie aufzufangen, bevor es zu spät war, schwamm in dem Tränenmeer.

»Dein Make-up ist brillant«, sagte sie stattdessen.

Vielleicht war es möglich, das kleine Echo eines Lächelns hervorzurufen. Sie hatte ein einzigartiges Lächeln, Cheryl. Warm und einladend. Wenn es denn echt war. Denn ihr gehässiges, nach Unfug-strebendes Grinsen erschien öfter auf ihren Lippen, als nötig. Toni verzog ihre eigene Mine zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Eine glückliche Cheryl war eine Seltenheit, die sie liebend gerne sehen würde.

»Du wirst das hier durchstehen, das weißt du, oder?«

Cheryl hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch und zeigte der Serpent einen dramatischen Seitenblick. „Das bezweifle ich.“

»Stürme ziehen vorüber, hat meine Mom immer gesagt.“

»Klingt toll. Viel besser als meine Mutter«, spottete Cheryl. Ihre Stimme bekam einen herben Unterton bei der Erwähnung ihrer Familie.

»Naja, meine Mom hat nie versucht unser Haus in ein Bordell zu verwandeln.«

»Von all den Wegen und Karrieren… und sie wählte die Prostitution.« Verachtung schwang nun deutlich in ihren Worten mit.

»Das hört sich an, als hätte deine Mutter schon immer eine dreckige Show geliebt.« Cheryl blinzelte geschockt.

»Sorry, für den Kommentar.«

»Alles gut. Es hat nur bis jetzt niemand getraut, dass zu mir zu sagen.«

»Ich höre auf damit, versprochen.«

»Bitte«—Cheryl hielt Tonis Hand ein wenig fester—»nicht.«

Pop Tate stellte die Flasche Cherry Cola zwischen das Paar. Die beiden sahen ihn nicht an, sie wollten die Intimität nicht zerstören. Cheryl versuchte dankbar zu lächeln, die Tränen hatten aufgehört zu fließen, als sie vorsichtig zwei Strohhalme von der Theke nahm.

Toni sah zu Cheryl und fragte beinahe nervös: »Ist es okay, wenn wir uns diese teilen? Ich würde ja zwei kaufen, aber–«

»Das würde mich sehr glücklich machen«, unterbrach Cheryl sie hastig. Sie empfand diesmal, was sie sagte.

»Cheryl Bombshell teilt freiwillig eine Cherry Cola mit einem Southside Serpent in Pop's. Das ist mal eine überraschende Wendung.«

»Passiert der Prinzessin nicht immer erst eine drastische Wendung, bevor es besser wird? Normalerweise nachdem ihr Ritter in seiner glänzenden Rüstung auftauchte.«

»Ich bin kein heldenhafter Ritter, Cheryl. Aber ich nehme das Kompliment an.«

Cheryl sah auf zu Toni und beide lehnten sich nach vorne, um einen Schluck von der Flasche aus ihren Strohhalmen zu ziehen. Als ihre Köpfe zusammenstießen, hätte sie schwören können, Toni grinsen zu sehen.

Es war komisch für Cheryl nah neben jemanden zu sitzen. Umso komischer einen Stuhl enger an Toni zu rutschen, um die Distanz zwischen den beiden zu überbrücken, damit ihr Gequatsche nicht noch von anderen Zuhörern aufgenommen wurde.

»Kann ich etwas sagen?“

»Nur zu“, meinte Toni, die die Flasche nahm, um zu trinken.

»Ich habe das hier wirklich genossen.« Dabei machte sie eine unbewusste Bewegung mit ihrem Finger, die zwischen den beiden hin und her zeigte.

»Finde ich auch. Überraschenderweise war es eine sehr schöne Nacht mit dir.«

»Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal zu dir sagen würde, Toni Topaz, aber ich denke, du bist ein wirklich guter Mensch.«

Toni gefiel es wie Cheryl ihren Namen aussprach, vorsichtig und rücksichtsvoll, wie eine Freundin, der man vertraute. Doch noch mehr gefielen ihr die Worte, die sie hörte, und die ausgerechnet von _Little Miss Perfect_ stammten. Am ersten Schultag hätte sie diese noch am liebsten zerfetzt.

»Ein weiteres Kompliment von Cheryl Blossom. Was ist denn mit dir passiert?«, lachte Toni sichtlich verlegen.

»Du.“

»Das musst du mir erklären.«

»Du hast mich über etwas reden lassen, dass ich über Jahre hinweg geheim halten musste. Ich habe niemanden davon erzählt, nicht einmal JJ.«

»Du hättest solche Dinge nicht geheim halten müssen, Cheryl.«

»Ich habe keine Freunde, denen man solche Dinge anvertraut.«

»Vielleicht hast suchst du am falschen Ort nach Freunden.«

»Vielleicht habe ich nach der falschen Sorte Freunde gesucht.«

Sobald diese Worte gesprochen waren, wussten beide Mädchen, dass es die Wahrheit war. Cheryl war immer eine selbst-proklamierende Königin gewesen, also wurde sie immer aus der Gemeinde anderer beliebter Mädchen ausgeschlossen. Aber diese Mädchen waren hinterhältiger als Schlangen.

Sie glaubten nicht an Loyalität oder irgendeine Form von emotionaler Freundschaft. Und dann gab es noch Betty und Veronica. Aber sie waren nicht dafür gemacht ein Trio zu sein. Die beiden waren als Paar besser dran. Die Dinge waren mit ihnen ein wenig heikel, aus verschiedenen Gründen, und es begann mit dem Fakt, dass sie Bettys Cousine war und Jason und Polly ein Paar waren – die Blossom-Cooper-Rivalität; der Blossom-Lodge-Hass und Cheryl, die manchmal nur ein Miststück war. Sie hatte die Gruppe selbst der »traurige Frühstücksclub« genannt und jetzt bereute sie es. Sie wünschte wirklich, sie hätte echte Freunde, die ihr den Rücken deckten, weil sie es wollten, nicht weil sie einen Nutzen darin sahen.

»Ich bin immer hier für dich, okay?«, beruhigte Toni sie, indem sie Cheryls Gedankengang unterbrach, bevor die Pause zu lang werden konnte.

Normalerweise hätte Cheryl sie nun verspottet für das Freundschaftsangebot eines Serpents, aber gerade jetzt, brauchte sie eine Freundin und da gab es etwas an Toni, dass sie von jedem anderen Mädchen unterschied. Sie wollte diesen Southside Serpent unbedingt kennenlernen. Sie wollte ihr näher sein.

Cheryl war doch eigentlich eine argwöhnische Person. Trotz allem bezweifelte sie noch immer, wie aufrichtig deren Sorge wirklich war. Niemand hat sich selbst jemals in eine Sache mit Cheryl verstrickt, es sei denn sie wollten etwas von dem Rotschopf. Langsam verlor sie den Glauben, an ihr gerade aufgestelltes Bild einer Freundin.

»Warum bist du so nett zu mir?«

»Weil ich nicht denke, dass du so gemein bist, wie du es versuchst zu sein. Ich glaube, du bist ein nett und freundlich und du versteckst dich hinter allem, was du nicht bist, weil dir in deinem kurzen Leben zu oft das Herz gebrochen wurde.«

Cheryl schluckte schwer. Alles Wahrheiten.

»Du bist nicht die unabwendbare Katastrophe, wie alles sagen.«

»Woher willst du das wissen?«

»Weil wir hier bereits die ganze Nacht gemeinsam sitzen«, sagte Toni auf das leere Diner zeigend, »Wärst du die kaltherzige Schönheit, die alle Welt meint zu kennen, dann wärst du schon lange abgehauen.«

»Du denkst, ich bin schön.«

»Ja.«

Es war eine klare Antwort. Cheryl schmolz dahin, als Toni vorsichtig den Daumen über ihren Handrücken strich. In dieser Sekunde traf der Serpent eine sehr riskante Entscheidung. Sie nahm Cheryls Hand, legte sie auf ihre Schulter und umarmte die Cheerleaderin.

»Du wirst vielleicht vortäuschen, das nicht zu wollen. Aber ich denke, du brauchst ein bisschen Liebe.«

Cheryl lächelte zufrieden, bewusst, dass Toni es nicht sah, und entspannte sich in der Umarmung.

Die beiden verharrten in dieser Position für einige Zeit. Cheryl erhob sich langsam und stellte sich dichter an noch sitzende Toni.

Fühlte sich so Freiheit an?

Pop Tate unterbrach sie mit einem Räuspern. Er wollte den Laden schließen, es war spät. Die Uhr zeigte 11.30 Uhr. Cheryl erschrak.

»Wie ist die Zeit nur so schnell verflogen?«, fragte sie in den Raum, »Ich habe die Ausgangssperre verpasst. Mutter wird mich umbringen.«

»Oder sie unterhält einen Kunden.«

»Jede Wette darauf.«

»Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?«, nutzte Toni die Gelegenheit. »Ich habe ein Motorrad.«

»Das Angebot nehme ich gerne an.« Sie fühlte sich sicher in die Wärme des anderen Körpers gehüllt.

Toni schmiss zehn Dollar auf die Theke und zog ihre Serpentjacke an. Dieses Mal störte Cheryl die große Schlange, die sie anstarrte, nicht, als sie hinter ihr den Laden verließ. Die Mädchen setzten sich auf das schwarzpolierte Motorrad, Cheryl hing dem Gedanken nach, wie sie sich an diese Position gewöhnen könnte. Toni gab ihr ohne Wiederworte zu akzeptieren den Helm. »Ich war doch der Ritter und wir retten Menschen, also setz das verdammte Ding auf. Lass mich dich retten, Cherry Blossom. Und dich endlich nach Hause bringen!«


	2. zwei

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Cheryl mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln auf. Es war eines der seltenen Male, dass sie sich nicht wünschte, sie wäre in dem See mit Jason verschwunden. Das Treffen gestern Nacht war eine Flucht vor allem gewesen. Es war ihr gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr sie diese gebraucht hatte.

Jene irrationale Fürsorge, die seither wie ein Schatten auf ihren Schultern ruhte, führte zurück zu Toni und der unglaublichen Verbindung, die Cheryl meinte gespürt zu haben. Wer hätte gedacht, dass eine Talkrunde mit jemandem so viel Gutes bezwecken könnte? So wie Toni sie angesehen hat—das hatte ihr etwas gegeben, dessen sie so entwöhnt war. Zu lange hatte sie die liebenswerte Seite der Existenz aus der Ferne betrachtet. Und plötzlich kam da jemand, der sie als wertvoller Mensch wahrnahm; sie für den das Gefühl von bedingungsloser Akzeptanz noch ein Fremdwort war.

Aber das hieß nicht, dass sie das neu gefundene Vertrauen nicht genoss. Die kleine freundschaftliche Entwicklung mit Toni Topaz hatte Cheryl etwas von ihrem Feuer zurückgegeben. Die Gewissheit, dass sie es dieses Mal nicht auslöschen würde, war intensiver als der Schmerz auf ihrer Wange. Ihre Mutter hatte tatsächlich auf sie gewartet, bis sie um elf Uhr das Haus betreten hatte.

Als das Mädchen die Treppen zum Wohnzimmer nahm, gefror ihr erneut das Blut in den Adern. Auf dem ledernen Sofa unterhielt sich Penelope Blossom mit einem ihrer … Kunden. Sie machte kein Geheimnis um die Ehemänner, die ihre Frauen betrogen. Es war widerwärtig, dass sie Cheryl offen zeigte, wofür sie glaubte, Frauen wären geeignet. Der Mann passte in das Profil eines Kleinstädters, der Frau und Kinder hatte. Das Potential ein guter, ehrlicher Mensch zu sein. Die Tatsache, dass er aber in Riverdale, in diesem Haus war, machte die Wahrscheinlichkeit ehrlich zu sein, schwindend gering.

Trotz alledem, was die Stadt als klein, sicher und mit genügend Pep anpries, konnte jeder Besucher bezeugen, dass die Geschichte auf einem Gerüst aus Gewalt und Lügen aufbaute. Eine Linie aus Blutvergießen, die jeden zu jedem Augenblick treffen konnten. Die Geheimnisse, die unter der Haut dieser scheinheiligen Stadt lauerten, verdorben das Individuum. Niemand war erlöst von diesen Dingen. Was Riverdale wirklich ausmachte, waren die gefährlichen Schätze an Mysterien, die die Anwohner für den richtigen Preis verkauften. Der Egoismus trieb die meisten dazu in das Spiel aus Verrat, Hochstapelei, und Mord einzusteigen—nun auch Prostitution.

Cheryl verachtete ihre Mutter für das, was sie gewählt hatte zu tun. Sie versuchte ihr Leben zusammenzuhalten, indem sie das anderer auseinanderbrachte. Penelope liebte es offensichtlich die verzweifelten Männer Riverdales zu bespaßen, die hinterlassenen Geldbündel neben ihrer Kabine auf dem Tisch zu sehen und wahrscheinlich auch die zwielichtigen Deals zu machen.

Der Beweis präsentierte sich genau vor Cheryl.

»Mutter«, grüßte sie abfällig. »Fremder Mann.«

Das Paar auf dem Sofa wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Mädchen zu, das vor ihnen stand. Die Missbilligung saß deutlich in Penelope Blossoms Gesicht. Sie trug die kürzeste Kleidung, die es gab, ohne als Nutte durchzugehen, doch es schrie trotzdem nach dem ekelerregenden Ton illegalen Handelns.

Cheryl erinnerte sich an ihr erwecktes Selbstvertrauen und reckte auffordernd den Kopf. Ihre Mutter guckte sie weiterhin genervt an. »Dein Vater, er hatte wohl ein letztes geheimes Testament gepflegt.«

Cheryl ließ diese Neuigkeit auf sich wirken. Ihre roten Haare glitzerten von dem morgendlichen Licht, das durch die dunkelumrahmten Fichtenfenster strömte. Der Man starrte sie mit seinen Fuchsaugen an. Cheryl hätte nichts anderes von ihrem Vater erwartet, als dass er alles durchdacht hatte, von seinem öffentlichen bis zum Privatleben.

»Natürlich hat er das«, antwortete Cheryl nüchtern, dabei bedacht, ihrer Stimme keine Spur von Überraschung zu verleihen. Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue: »Aber Daddy ist schon vor Wochen gestorben-«

»Mr. Blossoms Anweisungen machten deutlich, dass ich dieses Testament erst zum Vorschein bringe, wenn die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen wurden«, unterbrach der grauhaarige Mann, der sichtlich versuchte mit seinem Auftreten zu imponieren.

»Sie meinen die Drogengeschäfte?«, fragte Cheryl mutig. Ihre Aussage unterstützte sie mit dem vorgereckten Kinn, ihrem zickigen Gesichtsausdruck und der anklagenden Augenbraue.

»Oh, Cheryl, meine Liebe, sei nicht so prüde«

Die Beleidigung versteckte die Diva hinter einem Lächeln. Danach schaltete Cheryl ab und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Sie wusste, was das bedeutete. Es würde eine öffentliche, groß angepriesene Zeremonie geben, in der alles verkündigt werden würde, was Clifford Blossom ihr und der Familie hinterlassen hatte.

Doch bevor Cheryl den Raum gänzlich verlassen konnte, spürte sie die eisigen Finger ihrer Mutter am Arm.

»Du wirst heute nicht zur Schule gehst, Cheryl. Nicht, solange diese Southside Serpents in den Fluren der Schule ihre Zelte aufgeschlagen haben.«

Cheryl und Penelope lieferten sich ein Blickduell. Gerade jetzt, wo Toni anfing sie zu beachten, musste sie in die Schule.

»Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich nicht verstehen, warum ihr mit diesem Gesindel gleichgesetzt werdet. Bevor wir uns umgedreht haben, finden wir uns inmitten von Gewalt und kriminellen Kinder wieder«, donnerte die Blossom zischend.

_Toni ist nicht kriminell_ , dachte Cheryl augenblicklich, und hätte es am liebsten ihrer Mutter ins Gesicht geschleudert. Doch anscheinend schien Penelope bereits alles zu wissen, zumindest alles, was letzte Nacht passiert war.

»Obwohl«, fuhr sie fort. Es gefiel Cheryl nicht, wie ihre Augen zu leuchten begannen. »Du gehst wohl besser doch. Deine Zukunft ist wichtig. Beil dich nun. Du willst sie doch nicht warten lassen.« Sie betonte sie mit fiel Druck, als ob sie genau erahnte, dass es Toni war, die Cheryl in der Schule sehen wollte. Damit ließ sie den pochenden Arm los, trat zurück zur Couch und ignorierte ihre verwirrt dastehende Tochter. Cheryl spürte, wie Penelopes Augen sie bis zur Tür verfolgten. Sie vertrauten sich beide kein bisschen.

»Und Cheryl, seit wann ist dein Standard derartig weit gesunken?« Cheryl traute sich nicht sich umzudrehen. Sie wusste es. »Ich will nie wieder hören, dass du dich mit einem Serpent Abschaum vereinigt hast, verstanden.«

»Ihr Name ist Toni«, antwortete Cheryl schlicht, die Wut dahinter verbergend, denn sie wollte nie wieder jemanden Toni beleidigen hören, »Und du Mutter wirst nie wieder bestimmen mit wem ich mich treffe und mit wem nicht.«

»Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass du deine Lektion gelernt hättest, als du das letzte Mal dieses …abartige… Verhalten aufgewiesen hast.«

»Ich werde mich von dir nicht länger bedrohen lassen, Mutter. Ich bin nicht abartig oder lieblos – Ich bin sensationell.« Die Kälte ihrer Antwort schallte durch das ganze Haus. Es folgte geschockte Stille. Penelope verspottete ihre Tochter, sobald sie diesen verdrängt hatte.

»Das hat dir die kleine Serpent also eingeredet? Ehrlich gesagt dachte ich wirklich, du als eine Blossom wärst besser als diese Art von Lügen, die du zu glauben scheinst. Aber wie gewöhnlich bist du die Familienenttäuschung.«

»Ich gehe jetzt«, sagte Cheryl energisch, drehte sich von ihrer Mutter weg, damit diese die aufkeimenden Tränen nicht sehen konnte.

»Sei dir der Konsequenzen bewusst, Cheryl«, warf Penelope hinterher, als ihre Tochter die Auffahrt davonging. »Jede Handlung hat Konsequenzen, und ich weiß du wirst deine nicht mögen.«

Zum Glück unbewusst von diesem letzten drohendem Auf Wiedersehen, strebte Cheryl den Toren von Thistlehouse entgegen, holte ihr Handy heraus und schrieb eine Nachricht an Toni, die in weniger als einem Herzschlag antworte.

_Eile zur Rettung!_  
  
---  
  
Cheryl atmete tief durch. Als sie um die Ecke gebogen war, stoppte sie den Wagen, um auf Toni zu warten. Sie hatte ihr versprochen, heute würde sie zusammen zur Schule fahren.

»Harter Morgen, Queen Bee?«, ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Cheryl drehte sich um und hätte Toni für das schnelle Kommen umarmen können.

»Hart bezeichnet es nicht mal ansatzweise. Daddy hat ein geheimes Testament.«

»Krass.«

»Ich weiß. Und Mutter weiß, dass wir gestern im Pops waren.« Cheryl rang nach Luft, die sie vor Anspannung angehalten hatte.

»Atmen, Cheryl. Du bist erst mal aus diesem Haus raus. Alles wird gut.« Toni strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken, was Cheryls Atmung beinahe noch mehr beschleunigte.

»Meine Mutter hasst mich. Sie hat mich buchstäblich die Familienenttäuschung genannt.«

»Dann lass mich dir sagen, dass du nicht mal im Geringsten eine Enttäuschung bist.« Cheryl dankte ihr und die beiden verfielen in ein angenehmes Schweigen. Sie machten sich auf in die Schule.

Auf dem Weg vom Parkplatz drehte sich Cheryl zu Toni.

In einem unerwarteten Anfall von Verzweiflung und Unsicherheit, fragte sie: »Würdest du mit mir zu der Verkündung des Testaments gehen? Bitte?« Toni sah Cheryl direkt in die Augen, gefüllt mit Panik und Sorge. Es schien der richtige Moment, um den Mut zu haben, sie zu fragen, denn sie bezweifelte, sich später dran zu wagen. Wenn sie erst einmal herausgefunden hatte, was das Gefühl war, was sie für Toni empfand, würde alles kompliziert werden. Denn Cheryl empfand auf jeden Fall etwas für das Mädchen mit den pinken Strähnen, sie wusste nur noch nicht, ob es etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes war.

»Gern«, antwortete sie sanft, bevor sie zwinkerte, »Das ist aber einer ziemlich armseliges erstes Date.«

Cheryl verschluckte sich an der Luft, die sie in den Lungen hatte und begann wie wild zu husten. Das war selbst für sie zu unerwartet gewesen. Sie schielte zu Toni herüber, die anscheinend aussprach, was sie dachte und es auch ernst meinte. Ein leichtes Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel verriet, dass Toni sehr belustigt von der Reaktion war.

Sie hielten an den Türen zur Schule inne. Toni erwartete tatsächlich eine Antwort. Cheryl hatte sich weitestgehend von ihrem Anfall erholt. »Also gut. Ich werde versuchen Pops zu übertreffen.«

Toni strahlte über beide Ohren über diese positive Antwort. Cheryl hielt höflich die Tür auf. Sie wusste irgendwie schon jetzt, dass dieses Ich-werde-dir-jede-Tür-öffnen-Ding sich durchsetzen würde und ihr gefiel es.

»Dann ist es ein Date.«

»Erzähl es nur nicht meiner Mutter.« Cheryl hoffte, das Flehen dahinter war nicht zu erbärmlich.

»Wer würde jemals so etwas vor deiner Mutter andeuten?«, gab der Serpent als Gegenfrage. Die Klingel ertönte, und Toni zog Cheryl in Richtung Biokabinett.

»Ich sehe dich beim Mittagessen?«, fragte Cheryl mit kühler werdender Stimme, die erneut ihre verdorbene Maske von Riverdales Topcheerleaderin aufgesetzt hatte. Nur Toni sah noch die Person hinter der Täuschung. Sie mussten vorsichtig sein, das wussten beide. Die Schüler hier waren wie Haie, auf der immerwährenden Suche nach Klatsch und Tratsch. Emotionen in Cheryls Gesicht hießen solche Geschichten.

»Ich hebe eine Cherry Cola für Cherry Bombshell auf«, lachte Toni ihr entgegen, nachdem die Gruppe von Schülern außer Hörweite war, was auch Cheryl ein kleines Lächeln einschleuste.

»Man sieht sich, Blossom«, waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor ihre pinken Haare um die Ecke verschwanden. Cheryl schaute unauffällig über ihre Schulter der Serpent nach, und verlor sich ein bisschen in dem Anblick der eleganten Bewegungen, die sich zwischen den Massen an Schülern hindurch schob. Cheryl trat schließlich in den Raum und setzte sich auf den Platz neben Archie Andrews, der sich sichtlich über ihr kleines diebisches Grinsen, das nicht mehr verschwinden konnte, wunderte. Um seinetwillen schwieg er darüber.

Selbst wenn die Schülerinnen nicht mehr als eine verrückte Freundschaft erreichen konnte, wäre das genug für Cheryl. Das Mädchen um sich herum zu haben, war wie ein Atemzug entfernt von einer Droge zu sein, die man sehr wohl genießen konnte. Dieser Abhängigkeit strebte sie unbewusst entgegen, denn mit Toni an ihrer Seite hatte Cheryl das Gefühl, das Leben könnte erträglich werden.

Cheryl Blossom betrat die Mensa, als sie eine plötzliche Welle der Unruhe ergriff. Der Freitagmorgen war aufregender als geplant gewesen. Sie war wegen der feindseligen Ansprache ihrer Mutter besorgt. Es war alles offen, sie könnte mal wieder die gefährlichsten Mittel einsetzen, um ihre Tochter in die Schranken zu weisen.

Zudem bildeten sich Sorgenfalten auf Cheryl Gesicht, weil ihre Lieblingsfotografin noch nicht aufgetaucht war.

Den Kopf nach oben gestreckt, der Gang stolz eines Schwans gleich, so schwebte Cheryl in die riesige Essenshalle. Während sie die Cliquen an den Mittagstischen den Auftritt verfolgten—gleichermaßen Vor- und Nachteil für die HBIC war—scannte sie unauffällig die Anwesenden. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass sie keine Zeit verschwendete, ihren Blick auf etwas oder jemanden weilen zu lassen, dafür war sie doch zu arrogant, aber heute war es keine Zerstreuung, die sie in ihrer Beobachtung suchte, sondern welliges Haar auf einer bestimmten schwarzen Lederjacke. Vielleicht suchte sie auch nach dem Lächeln, das heller strahlte als der Vollmond gestern. Und nach der neckischen Altstimme, die dem Wort »Aufmerksamkeit« eine neue Bedeutung gab.

Zu ihrem großen Bedauern war nichts derartiges auffindbar. Es schien, als wäre Toni Topaz nicht hier.

Enttäuscht nahm Cheryl an einem leeren Tisch Platz. Einen weit hinten, der nur von Außenseitern und Freaks benutzt wurden, naja und Cheryl Blossom. Alle dachten, sie tat es, weil ihr niemand gut genug als Sitznachbar war, aber in Wirklichkeit genoss sie das kurze Alleinsein. Die tägliche halbe Stunde war ihr einziger Zeitpunkt der Freiheit. Zuhause fühlte sie sich eher wie eine Gefangene und in den Fluren stellte man ihr mit den neugierigsten Augen nach.

Cheryl holte eine kleine Tupperdose hervor, die mit blutroten Kirschen gefüllt war. Der süße Geschmack verteilte sich genießerisch auf ihrer Zunge, als sie hineinbiss. Sie liebte Kirschen. Sie waren einfach ihr Ding. Süß und gesund. Die einzige Konkurrenz für Cheryls Lieblingsessen, einem cremigen Erdbeermilchshake im Pops.

Früher war sie jeden Samstag mit Jason dort gewesen. Toni war die erste gewesen, seitdem er nicht mehr da war.

Oh Jason, was würde er nur sagen, wenn er jetzt hier wäre? Sie wusste nicht, was er denken könnte. Das war so ungewohnt, so neu und so absurd, dass ihr Geist nicht vermochte, sich anzumaßen zu denken, Jason hätte Toni und Cheryl befürwortet.

Tief in ihr wusste sie vermutlich, dass Jasons Tod überhaupt nicht der Anfang aller ihrer Probleme war, wie sie sich dauernd einredete. Der 04. Juli war lediglich der Tag gewesen, an dem ihre Probleme sichtbar für die Welt worden sind. Cheryl vermisste ihren Bruder wahnsinnig, und in Momenten, wie diesem, wenn Cheryl allein saß, wurde das schwarze Loch in ihrem Herzen ein wenig gravitativer.

Es tat Cheryl jedes Mal weh über Jason nachzudenken. Aber sie konnte damit auch nicht aufhören. Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag, als ihre Eltern und sie zum Krankenhaus gingen, endlose Stufen von Treppen entlanggeführt wurden zu einem abgeschotteten Raum. Ein Raum. der nicht wirklich ein Raum war. Ein Raum, der nichts weiter als ein enger, verborgener Korridor in einem Krankenhaus war. Ohne Fenster, nirgendwo Wärme, nur die kalte brutale Realität, die Tod hieß.

Die Erinnerungen an jene Stunden in Leichenhalle würden für immer brennen. Der Raum, der nach Verwesung gestunken hatte, der Gerichtsmediziner mit einen Arztkittel und dem Skalpell. Wie falsch sich das Auftauchen der Blossom Familie anfühlte, als der Gerichtsmediziner das Tuch zu Seite hob und den Horror von Jason Blossoms aufgeblähten Körper offenbarte. Nur noch ein Körper mit einer Kugel, die geradewegs durch seinen Schädel verlief. Die weißen Kleider von dem Schreckenstag hatten noch immer auf seiner Haut geklebt und Blutflecken waren darin eingestickt. Nur der Schmerz, der für immer in Jasons Gesicht gemeißelt war, ließ den Terror dieser Ermordung erahnen.

Dort wurde ihr erstmals die brutale, unumkehrbare Wirklichkeit gezeigt. Jason war tot, er kam nie zurück.

Cheryl fühlte sich krank im Bauch.

Sie knabberte auf ihrer Kirsche herum, während sie an den Gedanken an Jasons Leiche hing. An manchen Tagen fühlte es sich an, als wäre sie die einzige Person, die noch immer trauerte.

Sie schaute sich um. Dort standen Josie und ihre Pussycats – trugen ihre Katzenohren mit Stolz – während sie auf einer Gitarre spielte. An der anderen Ecke saß der traurige Frühstücksclub rund um Betty über ein Thema diskutierend. Am Ausgang zum Pausenhof gammelte Reggie mit seiner Bulldogs Jacke und blickte stolz über die breite Masse, denn er war jetzt der Captain des Footballteams. Es traf tief die anderen glücklich zu sehen, normale Leben zu leben.

Für Cheryl wirkte das unfair. Warum war es ihnen vergönnt glücklich zu sei? Warum aber konnte sie nicht weiter gehen, hinfort von dem grässlichen Mord? Warum war das Topaz Mädchen nicht aufgetaucht?

Und die wichtigste Frage: Warum sorgte sie sich so dermaßen?

Sich zu sorgen war das, was einem eine Enttäuschung einbrockte. Cheryl wusste das besser als jeder andere. Umso unergründlich war es, dass das Lächeln von Toni ihr gegolten hatte und die Freundlichkeit tanze in ihren Worten, sodass Cheryl glaubte, es hätte vielleicht, entgegen jeglicher Rationalität, anders werden können. Besser.

Wie Toni gerade bewies, war dem nicht so.

Es kam einem Schuss in ihren Bauch gleich und es gab Cheryl Grund zu denken, dass alles nur ein gemeiner Scherz sein sollte. Verstehen würde sie es, die Begrüßung war nicht sonderlich nett.

Niedergeschmettert entschied Cheryl, dass es keinen Sinn mehr gab hier zu sitzen und sauer auf Topaz zu sein und bereitete sich mental darauf vor in die Umkleide der River Vixens zu gehen.

Dort fühlte sie sich immer sicher, die Vixens waren ihr Territorium. In diesen Räumen war sie zweifelsfrei die Königin. Langsam wanderte sie aus der Mensa, dabei absichtlich bedacht sich von den vielen Starrer abzugrenzen. Stattdessen holte sie ihr Handy hervor und öffnete Twitter, scrollte durch die endlosen Tweets, eine effektive Ablenkung gegen diese Idioten. Sie stieß beim Rausgehen an einige Menschen. Sie schenkte keinem ihre Aufmerksamkeit, als sie diese aus dem Weg schubste und sich den Weg durch das Schülergedränge zu bahnen und versagte, als sie vollends über jemandes Fuß stolperte.

Noch während sie sich selbst fallen merkte, gerade so realisierte was passiert war, griff ein Arm eng um sie herum und eine sichere Umarmung zog nach oben. Sofort stellte sich jedes Haar in Cheryls Nacken auf. Niemand fasste die Königin ohne ihre Erlaubnis an.

»Hey, pass auf wo du—Cheryl? Wo willst du denn hin?«

Total aus der Fassung gebracht, schaute Cheryl auf. Ihre Wut traf auf Toni Topaz‘ schokoladefarbige Augen, die in zwei Sekunden in ihr ein warmes Gefühl entfachten.

»Cheryl?«, kam ein sehr vorsichtiger Versuch. Die beiden verharrten noch immer in derselben Position: Tonis Arme eng um Cheryl gelegt, diese halb stehend halb liegend unter ihr und sich panisch an deren Hals klammernd. Die pinken Haare berührten ihre Haut. Cheryl raubte diese Nähe den Atem.

»Was?«, entgegnete sie endlich patzig, ihre Maske wieder aufgesetzt.

Toni beobachte Cheryl in einem verwirrten Schweigen und vergaß wohl komplett, was sie hier machte. In ihren Hintergedanken wussten beide, dass sie von allen Seiten angestarrt wurden und aus irgendeinem Grund war es gerade egal. Wie aus Trance erwachend schüttelte Toni den Kopf.

»Ich warte nicht auf die, die meine Zeit nur verschwenden wollen, T… Toni.« Sie konnte es sich gerade noch verkneifen _Tee-Tee_ zu sagen.

Toni sah diese ratlos an, verstand jedoch die Bedeutung hinter den Worten nur zu gut.

»Du denkst, ich vergeude deine Zeit?« Ihre Stimme senkte sich, die Gaffer mussten nicht alles hören.

»Ich saß dort rum«—so viel Erniedrigung in ihrem Ton, wie sie eigentlich vorhatte nie wieder zu zeigen—»20 Minuten lang! Allein. Habe nur auf dich gewartet.« Mit jedem Satz wurde sie leiser und eindringlicher.

»Verdammt. Es tut mir leid, Cheryl«, sagte Toni sofort und hielt entschuldigend ihren Hand entgegen, »Ich wurde von Mr. Healy aufgehalten. Er hat mich zurückgerufen, weil ich Chuck ein frauenfeindliches Arschloch genannt habe.«

Für drei Sekunden fiel Cheryl Gesicht und kehrte nicht in ihre Augen zurück. Sie grinste minimalistisch, sodass es niemand anderes außer Toni sah. Die Schüler hatten erst mal das Interesse an den beiden verloren.

»Tatsächlich?«

»Darauf kannst du wetten.«

»Warum?«, wurde Cheryl neugierig, glatt vergessen, dass sie sauer auf Toni sein wollte.

»Oh«, überlegte der Serpent, »Er hat damit angeben, dass er jedem Mädchen auf der Schule eine Ritt gegeben hat. Naja, jedem Mädchen, außer Betty Cooper, dir und mir.«

»Der Junge hat keine brauchbaren Gehirnzellen, um fair zu sein.«

»Aber er sagte du wirst die Nächste sein. Irgendwas von Rotköpfen und sind gut im Bett.« Toni machte eine abwertende Handbewegung.

»Ihhh. Warum sollte ich – diese Vorstellung verätzt mein geistiges Auge.«

»Genau, deshalb war ich angepisst.«

»Eifersüchtig, Topaz? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde jemand wie ihn über jemand unglaublichen wie dich stellen?!« Sowohl gespielte Empörung als auch eine flirtendende Interesse erfüllten Cheryls Frage.

Toni schüttelte kichernd über das Kompliment ihren Kopf. Darüber musste Cheryl breit grinsen, denn sie hatte Toni noch nie kichern gehört und das war für Cheryl (wie alles andere bei diesem Serpent auch) wunderschön.

»Awww, du bist zu süß«, sprach Cheryl ihren Gedanken aus, bevor sie überhaupt checkte, was sie zugegeben hatte. Einige Schüler um sie herum drehten sich erstaunt herum, nur um einen giftigen Blick von der HBIC zu ernten. Voller Dankbarkeit lächelte Toni, nachdem sie erst dachte, Cheryl würde auf sie böse sein.

»Nicht nur, weil er von dir gesprochen hat, auch, weil er Mädchen behandelt, als wären sie ein Spezialspielzeug, mit denen er hantieren kann, wie es ihm beliebt«, versuchte Toni sich schüchtern herauszureden.

»Ich verstehe. Ich weiß, was du meinst.« Toni hielt noch immer ihre Hand ausgestreckt. Diese ergriff Cheryl nun und drückte bekräftigend zu. Dann ließ sie sie los, bevor ihre Hände zu schwitzen beginnen würden.

»Also, worum ging es wirklich?«

Cheryl schaute Toni beinahe verlegen an und war drauf und dran, eine erbärmliche Entschuldigung zu brummen, aber sie zerbrach daran, wie Toni sie schon wieder besorgniserregend anstarrte. Es zerschlug ihren Willen zu lügen, als wäre er aus Watte.

»Ich dachte, du würdest kommen. Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass du auftauchst, aber das bist du nicht. Dann kamen alle anderen und du warst noch immer nicht gekommen. Das hat mich daran denken lassen, wie Jason immer mit mir gegessen hatte, wenn ich allein am Tisch saß.« Sie stockte, atmete tief durch, versuchte ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

»Diesmal konnte er nicht mehr neben mir zu sitzen«, fuhr sie fort, wurde blasser. »Was ist, wenn du auch gehen wirst? Bist du schon gegangen.

Alles fühlte sich plötzlich schwer und neblig an, ich wollte nur noch allein in einer Ecke weinen. Und–« Die Luft zum Atmen fehlte, Cheryl verstummte, denn sie merkte, dass sie schon wieder weinerlich wurde.

»Hey«, hauchte Toni mit dem sanftesten Ton der Welt, »du weißt, dass du deine Gefühle vor mir nicht verstecken musst – niemals – oder? Sie zu verdrängen endet nie gut.«

»Sie in der Mitte einer High School Cafeteria loszulassen, endet auch nicht gut.«

»Ich denke mal, der beste Platz für solche Momente ist im Pops.«

»Denke ich auch.« Eine Pause entstand.

»Du liegst falsch, weißt du.«

»Mit was?«

»Du hast gesagt, du dachtest, dass ich vermutlich auch gehen werde. Das wird nicht passieren. Ich werde hier sein, wenn es niemand anders sein wird, okay? Das ist ein Versprechen«, zuversichtlich suchte Toni nach ihrer Hand und fand sie auf halben Weg, »Ich verspreche dir, ich werde immer hier für dich sein.«

Ihre kleinen Finger verschränkten sich und besiegelten ihren Schwur für die Ewigkeit.

Was für kurzer, doch bedeutsamer Moment für zwei High School Mädchen das doch war. Cheryl grinste die Fotografin an, diese erwiderte es ebenso strahlend. Sie hätten für die Unendlichkeit so stehen bleiben können. Einfach nur die Berührung zweier Menschen, die so vorsichtig war, dass sie die größten Gefühle hervorbrachte.

Niemand hatte Cheryl jemals irgendetwas zuvor versprochen. Niemand hatte jemals gesagt, dass sie zu ihr standen. Niemand hatte sich wirklich auf diese Weise um sie gesorgt, Jason ausgenommen. Aber plötzlich, wo sie es am dringendsten brauchte, kam eine Rettung ausgerechnet in Form von einer Serpent. Das Letzte, was sie erwartet hätte. Doch sie war froh darüber, über ihren ätherischen Southside Serpent, der den Namen Toni Topaz trug.

Cheryl gab Toni ein schüchternes Lächeln und die beiden gingen schweigend nebeneinander aus der Mensa. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach über das, was Toni sagte.

Beide waren geschockt. Vor allem Toni, denn sie hatte nicht geahnt, wie tief sie sich in diese Sache verstrickt hatte, was auch immer das mit Cheryl war. Auf eine Art, die sie erschreckte, denn sie hat nie für irgendjemanden so etwas empfunden und machte solche Versprechungen für niemanden. Sie wusste aus erster Hand, dass diese Versprechungen unmöglich zu halten waren. Aber jetzt, als sie mit Cheryl, ihrer eigentlich vorbestimmten Erzfeindin, in die Umkleiden schlenderte, realisierte sie, dass sie jedes einzelne Wort wahrhaftig so gemeint hatte. Und das machte ihr verdammt viel Angst.

»So«, begann Toni, »Was war nochmal mit dem Testament?«

»Morgen Abend«, bestätigte Cheryl, »Erinnere mich nicht daran.« Sie rollte mit den Augen, den Gedanken ans Nachhause gehen, um sich ihrer Mutter zu stellen, im Hinterkopf.

»Ich will nicht zurück, Tee-Tee.« Endlich wo sie unter sich waren, konnte Cheryl sie nennen, wie sie wollte. »Ich habe Angst zurückzugehen und mich ihr zu stellen. Sie wird mich irgendwann noch umbringen.«

»Du meinst, wenn sie das über uns herausfindet?«, fragte Toni, aber merkte, dass das ein bisschen zweideutig war, weshalb sie hastig hinzufügte: »Dass du eine Freundin hast.«

Cheryl überhörte Tonis Frage, mit dieser Angst der Extreme wollte sie sich dann doch nicht schon so zeitig befassen. Aber im Hinterkopf speichert sorgfältig ab, _dass du_ _eine Freundin hast_.

»Es wird bestimmt etwas total Wildes in dem Testament stehen. Daddy hatte immer alles durchdacht.«

»Denkst du wirklich?«

»Definitiv. Warum sollte es sonst so lange geheim gehalten werden? Wenn das nicht einer Verschwörung nachkommt, weiß ich auch nicht.«

Toni stand stumm neben Cheryl. Sie dachte über jedes Detail nach, dass in der Verkündung stehen könnte.

»Denkst du, er hat dir viel hinterlassen?«

»Keine Ahnung. Wäre Jason nicht gestorben, hätte er vermutlich alles bekommen. Blossom Erbe und so, aber jetzt—tja.«

»Falls er dir viel Geld hinterlassen hat, kannst du endlich verschwinden«, stellte der Serpent fest.

»So wie ich Daddy kenne – kannte - ist es in einem Fond versteckt, an das ich erst mit einundzwanzig rankomme.«

Toni überlegte. »Aber wenn du irgendwann rankommst, erinnere dich an meinen Rat: Lauf so weit weg, wie du kannst. Aber als aller erstens, müssen wir das durchstehen.«

»Naja, dein Plan klingt einleuchtend. Vielleicht irgendwann.«

»Dann werde ich vor deiner Tür stehen und auf dich warten, Cheryl.«

»Danke«, war alles, was die Cheerleaderin darauf antworten konnte. Zu sehr war sie betroffen von dem großzügigen Angebot.

»Und bis es soweit ist, werden wir dich mit den Proben ablenken«, stellte Toni positiv fest, um die Regenwolke über Cheryls Blick zu vertreiben.

»Wir?«, fragte diese erstaunt. Geheimnisvoll zwinkerte Toni, »Vielleicht werde ich ja den Vixens beitreten. Zumindest habe ich mich fürs Vortanzen eingeschrieben.«

»Dann hoffe ich, dass du etwas sehr Eindrucksvolles abliefern wirst, denn dieses Jahr werden die Bewerbungen ziemlich hart werden.« Cheryl spielte mit ihrer gebieterischen Stimme.

»Das mag sein, aber ich weiß eines, was diese Mädchen nicht tun.«

»Und was soll das bitte schön sein?«

»Ich weiß, wie man die HBIC zum Lachen bringt.«

»Schmeicheleien bringen dich nirgendswohin, Miss Topaz, nicht in meiner Welt«, witzelte Cheryl.

»Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht wahr ist.«

Verdammt.

»Du hast mich erwischt«, lachte Cheryl auf.

»Tipps für die neue Anwärterin?«

»Ich habe gehört, dass deine Tanzeinlagen … hinreißend sein sollen, Topaz.«

»Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall vor allen Cheerleadern tanzen. Never.«

»Und was ist, wenn du nur für mich tanzt? Ich habe gehört der Serpent-Tanz soll… spannend sein«, versuchte es Cheryl mit einem flirtenden Unterton.

»Dann frag Betty.« Sie rollte entnervt mit den Augen, als ob sie ihre Cousine vor ihr tanzen sehen wollte.

»Betty könnte nie und nimmer so tanzen wie du, darauf wette ich.«

»Vielleicht.«

»Tanz für mich«, raunte Cheryl hoffnungsvoll.

»Wir werden sehen. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt.« Ein kurzes harmonisches Lachen schallte aus Tonis Mund.

»Warum nicht?« Toni sah auf ihre Handy und als Antwort ertönte die Schulklingel.

»Darum.«

»Später.«

»Möglicherweise.«

»Enttäusch mich nicht, Topaz.« Cheryl und Toni gingen zum Englischraum.

»Ich enttäusche niemals.«

»Verspeche nicht, was du vielleicht nicht halten kannst.«

Das Paar lief in den Raum, natürlich starrten sie alle an. War das etwas … Cheryl Blossom … mit einem Southsider? Das konnte nur ein schlechter Witz sein. Cheryl Blossom verband sich niemals mit Serpents. Es musste einfach Zufall sein, dass die beiden zugleich in den Raum gelaufen kamen. Aber dann, als die beiden sich zwischen den Stuhlreihen voneinander wegdrehten, sah man deutlich das breite Lächeln, das sie sich noch zuwarfen.

Und es blieb auch nicht vor Veronica Lodge verborgen. Verschmitzt grinste sie, als sie am Ende des Tages sah, dass Cheryl und Toni gemeinsam Nachhause liefen oder wenigstens entgegengesetzt von Thistlehouse‘ Richtung. Sie erinnerte sie, dass Kevin sagte, dass er das Paar beim Bijou zusammen gesehen hatte, aber wirklich die beiden hatten Chemie. Und niemand vermochte es, Cheryl so zum Leuchten zu bringen. Sie war ja fast eine Lichterkette an Emotionen und Lachen, wenn Toni ihr hier und da mal über den Arm strich oder ihr die Zunge herausstreckte, weil sie typisch die arrogante Augenbraue hochzog.


	3. drei

Es war der Tag der Testamentsverkündung. Die Luft war heute aufgeladener, als Cheryl die Decke zurückschlug. Die Spannung begleitete sie wie ein stiller Schatten. Jede Bewegung schien von einer Beklemmung gesteuert, die den Morgen in Thistlehouse in einen Stummfilm verwandelte. Beweis war das zwanghaftes Schweigen, das das Frühstück beherrschte.

Sie saßen immer in der gleichen Reihenfolge am Tisch: Nana Rose, dann Cheryl, Penelope Blossom gegenüber. Dass das Möbelstück Platz für acht Personen barg, ignorierte man, obwohl sich die jüngste Blossom Tochter des öfter mit Vorliebe ans andere Ende gesetzt hätte.

Das klirrende Aufeinandertreffen von Besteck auf Teller schallte als Geistergeräusch durch die Räume.

Das aufwendig verzierte Essen interessierte Cheryl herzlich wenig. Es sah immerhin jeden Morgen pompös aus. Sie zerkleinerte das Rührei und schob es lustlos auf ihrem Teller herum, bis auf das, berührte sie ihre Portion nicht. Die unruhigen Gedanken wegen heute Abend drehten das, was sich nicht in ihrem Magen befand, um. Mit Essen im Bauch, glaubte sie, würde sie sich übergeben.

»Hör auf mit dem Essen zu spielen«, fuhr ihre Mutter sie mit einem missbilligen Blick an.

»Sonst was?«, motzte sie genauso zurück. Ihre Laune war bereits jetzt am Tiefpunkt.

Wenig von Cheryls Antwort getroffen, schürzte Penelope Blossom die Lippen, und wandte ihren Blick von ihrer Tochter zur Mutter.

»Die ersten Gäste werden in einer Stunde ankommen. Also müssen wir alle perfekt vorzeigefähig sein. Sie zu begrüßen ist äußerst wichtig, versteht sich.«

Cheryl verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte diese Geste in den letzten Stunden zu oft vollführt.

Sie hasste es, wie ihre Mutter bestimmte, dass sie sich verhalten musste. Dafür gab das Wissen, dass ein Großteil ihrer Schlafzimmerkunden anwesend sein würde, einen amüsanten Kontrast. Die Männer würden mit ihren nichtsahnenden Ehefrauen auftauchen, Penelopes Hand schütteln, als hätten sie keine andere Stelle ihres Körper berührt. Und diejenigen Frauen, die kamen, weil sie wussten, was jenes Fleisch mit ihrer Ehe angerichtet hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren sie da, um ihre Mordlust anzukurbeln, um irgendwann den Mut zu haben, ihrer Wut nachzugeben.

Alice Cooper war einer dieser Frauen und Cheryl wusste aus erster Hand, wie gefährlich sie war. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie nicht davor zurückgeschreckt hatte, den Gerichtsmediziner zu bezahlen, damit er ihr exklusive Informationen über Jason Blossom gab, brachte gleichermaß Abscheu und Respekt.

Cheryl hatte erst kürzlich gehört, dass Hal Cooper die Scheidung forderte. Er war unter anderem ein Kunde gewesen, Cheryl könnte wetten, dass Mrs. Cooper von seinen Aktivitäten in Penelopes Diensten erfahren hatte. Außerdem hatte er »das Register« an Hiram Lodge verkauft, was durch unglückliche Fügungen dafür sorgte, dass sein Frau ihre Arbeit dort verlor.

Aber Cheryl hatte mit genug Drama in ihrem Leben zu tun, als dass sie sich in diese Thematik hineinsteigern konnte. Im Grunde genommen wollte sie nur, dass alles Drama aufhörte zu existieren. Ein wenig Frieden und ein wenig Freiraum, um herauszufinden, wer sie war, vielleicht sogar gute Freunde finden. Natürlich auch, um Toni Topaz besser kennenzulernen. Dieser neue Gedanke hatte sich hoch in ihrer Prioritätenliste festgesetzt. Sie hatte die Absicht, früher oder später zu verstehen, ob das, was sie annahm zu fühlen, in die gleiche Kategorie gehörte wie ihre Gefühle für Heather. Bis jetzt wusste nur ihr Unterbewusstsein, dass es so war. Cheryls sehr lebhafte Vorstellungskraft reichte nicht aus, um sich zu erklären, warum die Hobbyfotografin ständig diesen neckischen Unterton hatte, sie charmant anlächelte und aus allen Menschen dieser Stadt ausgerechnet sie sensationell nannte.

Ihr Handy vibrierte gedämpft in der Hosentasche. Als sie die neue Nachricht las, stand sie auf den Treppen und sie musste sich dahinschmelzend gegen die Wand lehnen, als sei das Glückgefühl, das daher rührte, das die Nachricht von Toni stammte, zu viel, um gehalten zu werden.

Motorrad im Wald geparkt, laufe die Auffahrt hoch. Und jetzt?  
  
---  
  
Unauffällig versuchte Cheryl zur Tür zu gelangen. Sie hielt den Atem an, als sie die ältere Haustür öffnete und schlüpfte in binnen eines tiefen Einatmens hindurch.

Sie hob eilig die Finger an ihre roten Lippen, als Toni schon auf sie zulaufen wollte. In einem fragenden Schwung zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben, Cheryl antworte lautlos: »Mutter.«

Toni verstand und tippelte zu ihr herüber. Die kurze Umarmung war zu kurz und das Lächeln passte nicht in das Schweigen. Cheryl führte sie zum Dienstboteneingang, von dem sie immer noch nicht glaubte, dass sie ihn brauchten. Bei jedem Schritt hatte sie Angst, ihre Mutter wurde sogleich ihren Drachenkopf aus dem Fenster stecken und Toni vom Grundstück verbannen.

Die Mädchen schlichen zu Cheryl Zimmer. Auf dem Weg drehte sich Cheryl nur einmal um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Toni nicht geflohen war—verstanden hätte sie es vollkommen. Sie schluckte hart, denn Toni schien in der atmosphärischen Dunkelheit des Hauses zu leuchten.

Cheryl beschrieb Thistlehouse gerne, als böses Diesseits, eine Stephen King Romans entsprungen. Die dicken Vorhänge vor den gigantischen Fenstern hielten Licht ab, als lebten hier Vampire. Sie hasste die Dunkelheit. Die Möbel waren ausschließlich aus Leder und alles, was nicht aus Leder bestand, war glänzte nach nächtlichem Holz. Überraschenderweise war nicht alles im Haus schwarz. In einigen Räumen waren die Wände rot bemalt und in anderen Grün, aber alle hatte eine Gemeinsamkeit. Eine endliche Düsternis, die hier ein kleines Reich erbaut hatte.

Die Mädchen erreichten eine schmale Tür, hinter der sich ein Schlafzimmer offenbarte, dass sie von jedem anderen zu unterscheiden vermochte. Die Vorhänge waren zurückgezogen, was die Anspannung verjagte. Die Besitzerin wollte anscheinend, dass so viel Licht wie möglich hineinflutete. Im Zentrum stand ein Queen-Size Bett, was – wie jedes anderes Möbelstück überall in Thistlehouse – aus schwarzem Eichenholz gezimmert wurde. Der Rest war auf die gleiche Art gemacht.

»Mein Zimmer«, erklärte Cheryl. Natürlich war es ihr Zimmer. Sie war die einzige Blossom Verbliebene, die wirkte, als würde sie tatsächlich lebendig sein. So auch das Zimmer. Obwohl es penibel gereinigt und eitel geschrubbt war, blitzen überall Hinweise des Lebens auf.

Rosen waren hier und dort aufgestellt—alle weiß. Die warme Tapete verlieh den wenigen Quadratmetern eine persönliche Instanz Ruhe. Kleinigkeiten, wie die farborientiere Anordnung der Kleidung, die vielfältige Ansammlung mattroter Lippenstifte, die strenge Platzierung von Stift und Skizzenbuch auf dem breiten Fenstersims, erinnerten an Cheryl.

»Du zeichnest?«, fragte Toni amüsiert, dass Cheryl ein solch _normales_ Hobby hatte.

»So überraschend.« Ihr Grinsen war schelmisch, »Hast du Voodoo Puppen und Skelete erwartet?«

Toni schüttelte den Kopf. Erleichterung durchströmte sie, als die beiden in ihre normale Umgangsweise schlüpften. Die Anspannung in der Luft schien zu verblassen, wenn die beiden allein waren, weit außer Hörweite lauschender Verschwörer.

Während sie sich auf Cheryls Bett ausbreitete, fragte sie: »Das Haus ist wie ein einziger Horrorfilm. Wie schaffst du es hier zu leben?«

»Ich dachte es wäre klar, dass ich hier nicht wirklich lebe.«

»Aber du schläfst jede Nacht hier…«

»Angst vor Geistern, TT?«

»Eher vor den lebenden Personen.« Toni fummelte an der Bettdecke herum.

»Du brauchst dich niemals vor mir fürchten«, meinte Cheryl belustigt.

Toni lachte in Harmonie auf. Danach breitete sich ein wohlwollendes Schweigen aus, als Cheryl ihre Schränke durchstöberte.

»Cheryl«, begann Toni. Keine Reaktion des Rotschopfs.

»Cheryl!«, wiederholte Toni energischer, woraufhin sich Cheryl ihren Kopf kurz zu ihr wandte, ihre Gedanken noch auf Suche.

»Du musst dich nicht umziehen. Du siehst Wahnsinn aus.« Cheryl wurde rot.

„Oh, das ist nicht für mich. Ich hatte da eine Idee für dich.“

Sichtlich getroffen schwankte Toni zwischen sauer sein und sich über Cheryls Fürsorge freuen.

»Cheryl, ich war einverstanden, mit zur Testamentsverkündung zu kommen, aber nicht mich umzustylen...«

Toni lächelte verschmitzt über ihre Worte. Cheryl drehte sich um, nun mit einer schwarzen Spitzenbluse in Händen. Sie präsentierte ihren Fund stolz vor Toni und das war die einzige Antwort, die Toni blieb,

»…Außer ich bekomme die Bluse«, fügte Toni sofort hinzu, sichtlich erfreut über den grandiosen Modegeschmack ihrer Freundin. Das Kleidungsstück würde einwandfrei zu ihrem Auftreten passen.

»Schick, oder?«, lobte Cheryl sich selbst. Sie ging anmutig zum Bett herüber.

»Damit das klar ist, J’adore deine Flanell-Netz-Ästhetik. Ich will sie nur für den Anlass etwas verbessern«, schmeichelte sie. Dabei musterte sie die Bluse in ihren Händen, als wäre sie ein Geschenk, das sie nie tragen könnte. Wehmut spiegelt sich deutlich in ihren Augen.

Der friedvolle Moment wurde Sekunden später gestört, als die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ohrenbetäubend rasend aufflog und eine entrüstete Penelope Blossom hereinstürmte. Beide Mädchen fuhren ertappt herum.

»Was geht hier eigentlich vor?«, ließ diese keine Zeit für eine Reaktion, ein Aura voller Abneigung und Misstrauen. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte sie sich zu ihrer Tochter und verengte ihre giftigen Augen zu Schlitzen.

»Cheryl–«

Schnellstens entfernten sich ihre Körper voneinander, die Luft drängte aus ihren Lungen. Cheryl wusste sofort, dass die natürliche ängstliche Reaktion ihrerseits deutlich zu sehen war. Ihr Körper wurde stocksteif. Penelope gewann den Preis in diesen endlosen Machtduell, den sie gewohnt war zu bekommen.

Cheryl bemerkte im Augenwinkel, dass Toni Ein Rucken durchfuhr, als wollte sie zu ihr treten, letztendlich besann sie sich. Penelope

Verachtung strömte zu Toni herüber, ein Unterton von Verabscheuung. Wäre sie nun aufgestanden, hätte sie die Situation nur verkompliziert.

»Mrs. Blossom«, ihre Stimme schnellte unnatürlich in die Höhe, aber ihr ruhiger Atem sagte, dass sie unbeeindruckt von der Bosheit des Drachen war. Die falsche Freundlichkeit blieb ihr fast im Hals stecken, es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, nicht sofort die Hand zu erheben.

»Hi, ähm, ich bin Toni Topaz.«

Ihr Blick glitt zu Cheryl, die sie mit einem dankbaren Blick bedachte. Penelope entglitt dies nicht.

»Eine Freundin aus Cheryls Schule. Sie leiht mir für die Testamentsverkündung ein Outfit«, schloss der Serpent mit einem erlösenden Ausatmen.

»Und warum solltest du dabei sein?«, spottete der Drachen zurück, mit betonter Herablassung in jedem Wort.

»Ich habe sie eingeladen«, schritt Cheryl nun ein, ihre Stimme sank um 40 Grad, »als emotionale Unterstützung.«

Penelope beobachtet ihre Tochter entrüstet. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um das unbekannte Mädchen aus dem Haus zu scheuchen, aber Tonis Starren muss wohl so aggressiv wirken, dass ihr kein Drohung, gut genug, einfiel. Die hitzige Diskussion über Cheryls ungehorsames Verhalten würde im Privaten ausgetragen werden.

Nun ignorierte sie den Serpent lieber.

»Sorg einfach dafür, dass du unten bist, bevor die Gäste eintreffen. Wir müssen uns als vereinte Front zeigen gegen diese Aasfresser.«

So wie sie gekommen war, brauste sie aus dem Raum.

Kaum außer Hörweite klagte Toni: »Ugh, sie ist ein Albtraum.«

Ihre Meinung teilte Cheryl zu hundert Prozent.

Ein kleines Lächeln fand seinen Weg auf ihre Lippen, die es erstmals geschafft hatten, sich nicht hier und jetzt mit ihrer Mutter anzulegen. Toni suchte mit ihrer Hand nach Cheryls Nähe und verflocht ihre Finger miteinander. Behutsam ließ sie die Cheerleadern wissen, dass nun alles wieder okay war. Augenblicklich bekam sie ein warmes Lächeln geschenkt. Sie entspannte sich unter der Berührung und dem für sie erfolgreichen überstanden Moment. Ein allmählich vertrautes Gefühl von Frieden legte sich um das Paar. Ein Frieden, der zerschmetterte, als das Zuschlagen von Autotüren und schweren Fußstapfen erklungen.

»Also gut, es ist an der Zeit zu sehen, wie sehr uns Daddy alle reingelegt hat.« Damit ließ sie Tonis Hand los. Sie führte das Mädchen aus dem Zimmer, Toni nah bei ihr, sodass die Ironie der Situation durch den Kirschgeschmack in ihren Mund verleitet wurde, sich zu verlieben.

Sobald sie im Haupthausflur angekommen waren, Toni hatte die Bluse schnell übergestreift, setzte Cheryl ein unnatürlich herzliches Lächeln auf, um die Gäste zu begrüßen.

Toni war sich bewusst, dass es nicht gut wirkte, wenn sie sich zu nah bei Cheryl herumtrieb. Stattdessen winkte sie Betty Cooper, die gerade mit ihrer Familie das Haus betrat. Sie ging herüber, doch in ihrem Rücken spürte sie die ganze Zeit einen intensiven Blick, der wie sich in einem flüchtigen Rückblick herausstellte, Penelope Blossom gehörte.

Penelope stand im Schatten einer Ecke, neben ihr ein älterer Mann, der unverkennbare Ähnlichkeit mit Cheryl verstorbenen Vater aufwies. Wahrscheinlich war er ein weiterer unschöner Gast des Blossom Geschlechts. Dennoch war es auffällig, wie eindringlich die beiden miteinander sprachen, als hätten die ein Geheimnis, dass bis zu seiner Enthüllung das teuerste auf der Welt war.

Als sie Betty und ihre Schwester – Polly war der Name – begrüßte, verwickelte sie sich in eine nette Runde über den Klatsch und Tratsch der Southside und der weniger netten Entwicklung, dass Hiram Lodge Riverdale stückchenweise aufzukaufen schien.

Der Anwalt kam aus dem Empfangsraum und verkündete, dass es Zeit für die Testamentsverlesung sei. Die Masse drang in den zu kleinen Raum, außer der Mann, der bei Penelope Blossom gestanden hatte. Er schien noch weiter in den Schatten zu sinken, als er sich auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke setzte.

Cheryl rückte näher an Toni heran, als sie sich in die vorderste Reihe platziert hatten. Das nachdenkliche Gesicht des Serpents blieb ihr nicht unbemerkt.

»Bist du bereit?«

»So bereit, wie ich es jemals sein werde«, entgegnete Cheryl mit zweifelüberwiegender Stimme.

»Hey, lass uns das jetzt durchstehen. Es wird alles gut werden.«

Sie machte eine kleine Pause und ihr nächstes Wort sagte sie mit so viel Liebe und Hingabe, dass man meinen könnte, nichts Böses würde jemals wieder passieren, »Cheryl.«

So wie sie ihren Namen aussprach, kam es Cheryl vor, als wären die beiden allein in einem Raum und sie schien die anderen, insbesondere ich Mutter neben ihre, die mit gehässigen Blick zu ihnen schielte, zu vergessen. Toni sah aus den Augenwinkeln noch einmal kurz den fremden Mann aus der Ecke. Aber sie musste jetzt das zusammenhalten, was Cheryl gerade nicht mehr halten konnte.

Selbstverständlich nahm Cheryl Tonis Hand, schaute sie voller Dankbarkeit und Zuneigung an. Toni hielt ihre Hand fester.

Die geschlossenen Eichentür, die Penelope Blossom mit gehässiger Freude vor Toni zugschlagen hatte, war in den späten Stunden nur noch ein schwarzes Loch. Hinter diesem hörte sie das leiser werdende Stampfen der Hausherrin. Sie bewegte sich nicht, bis Stille herrschte.

Die Testamentsverkündung war zu einer großen Überraschung verschmolzen.

Der geheimnisvolle Mann hatte sich ins Licht gewagt, Clifford Blossoms Zwillingsbruder. Keiner außer Penelope hatte zuvor je von ihm gehört und plötzlich war er der Mittelpunkt des Geschehens gewesen. Das galt zumindest für jeden bis auf Toni. Sie speicherte diesen Moment mit dem Bild Cheryls ab, wie sie bei dessen Offenbarung zu Boden glitt. Das dumpfe Aufprall ging in der Menge, die aufgeregt miteinander zu schnattern begann, unter. Dann sind die Menschen aufgesprungen, sobald Cheryls ohnmächtige Gestalt die Situation zugespitzt hatte. Nur Mrs. Blossom hatte verächtlich auf die extreme Reaktion ihrer Tochter geblickt. Die Veranstaltung wurde sofort für beendet erklärt.

Leider fand Toni nicht die Zeit gleichzeitig sie zu erwürgen und zu Cheryl zu eilen. Also tat sie letzteres, das was nun mal wichtiger war.

Ihr Gesicht war ein Bild des Grauens. Man konnte es ihr nicht übelnehmen, dass sie zuerst dachte, Penelope Blossom hätte die Gelegenheit genutzt, um ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut zu vergiften. Das wäre eine Lektion nach ihrem Muster.

Zum Glück wachte die Künstlerin, die Toni begann in Cheryl zu sehen, nach nunmehr zwei Minuten auf. Ihre Augenlider blinzelten unkontrolliert. Sie fand sich in Tonis weichen Schoß wieder. Ein Lächeln brachte sie zustande, bevor sie erneut zusammensackte.

Währenddessen scheuchte ihre Mutter die Gäste aus dem Haus. Sie versuchte lieber ihre Reputation zu retten, als sich für die Gesundheit anderer zu interessieren. Als sie die beiden schließlich in jener Position vorfand, zog sie den Serpent buchstäblich vor die Tür. Etwas derartiges würde sie in Thistlehouse nicht dulden, so ihre harsche Predigt.

Mit der wütenden flachen Hand hämmerte Toni dreimal an die Tür. Doch im Haus regte sich niemand, also verfolgte Toni den anderen Plan, den sie bereitgehalten hatte, sollte Penelope jemals aus dem Haus schmeißen. Sie schlich hinters Haus.

Zur selben Zeit erwachte Cheryl auf der unbequemen Ledercouch im Wohnzimmer. Ein senkender Geruch trat ihr in die Nase. Von Schwärze ummantelt, als hätte man alle Vorhänge absichtlich zugezogen, und mit der Vermutung, dass etwas fürchterlich falsch gelaufen war, schlug sie die Augen auf. Sie suchte nach jener Person, dessen warmer Körper sie an sich gespürt hatte, als Benommenheit ihren Körper gelähmt hatte. Die Enttäuschung war groß, als nur ihre Mutter ins Blickfeld rückte. Sie öffnete ihre schweren Lider ein Stück mehr, um das taffe Mädchen zu finden, doch es erschien nur die Kritik der Hausherrin anwesend zu sein.

Ein Sirup ähnlicher Nebel lag über den vergangenen Stunden, die Uhr verriet, dass es mittlerweile nach sieben war. Sie wusste, dass mindestens die Hälfte ihrer Bekanntschaft dagewesen war und neben ihre Mutter hatte Nana Rose gesehen. Und da war auf jeden Fall Toni Topaz‘ perfektes Lächeln gewesen, das die Balance zwischen Zuneigung, Besorgnis und Aufmunterung fand.

Komischerweise glaubte sie, sie hätte auch ihren Vater gesehen. Eine Stimme sagte, es wäre nicht ihr Vater gewesen, sondern sein Bruder Claudius. War es ihre Mutter, die das sagte? Die Stimme klang so euphorisch.

Als die Headcheerleaderin endlich nach oben in ihr Zimmer ging, drehte sich ihr Kopf. Soeben wurde ihr eröffnet, dass ihr Vater einen Zwillingsbruder hatte. Sie konnte diese Information nicht verarbeiten. Sie machte sich Sorgen, ob das nicht doch ein fieser Plan ihrer Mutter war. Aber noch mehr Sorgen machte sie sich um ein Serpent Mädchen, das irgendwo in der Stadt herumgeisterte und aus ihrem Haus vertrieben worden war. Ein Grund mehr Penelope zu hassen.

Sobald Cheryl die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich zugeschmissen hatte, bemerkte sie ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt auf ihrem Kopfkissen. Auf der Vorderseite wurde ihr Name hinterlassen. Die Schrift verriet, dass die Nachricht von ihrem Lieblingsmenschen stammte.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr tatsächlich verboten, allein wiederzukommen, wie sie las. Cheryl wunderte sich, warum Penelope derartig kritisch auf Toni blickte. Eigentlich war sie sicher, dass an ihrer Freundschaft nichts auffällig eng oder sonderbar wirkte. Aber das Verhalten des Drachen bewies das Gegenteil. Das hieß, sie mussten nun doppelt vorsichtig sein mit ihren Blicken und ihren unbeabsichtigten Berührungen und Cheryl mit ihren Herzaugen für jede Bewegung der Fotografin.

Außerdem stand auf dem Zettel eine Telefonnummer. Sofort schnappte sich Cheryl ihr Handy. Die Nummer konnte schließlich nur Tonis sein, wahrscheinlich des Festnetzes. Schnell tippte sie die Reihenfolge.

»Bitte heb ab«, flehte Cheryl, als es zu ringen begann. Schon nach dem zweiten Brummen hörte sie den Klick am anderen Ende. Sie schwieg, unfähig ein Wort zu erklären.

»Cheryl?«

»Hey.« Sie fand für die Entschuldigung, die sie vorhatte zu formulieren, nicht die passenden Worte.

»Cheryl!“ stieß der Serpent hoffnungsvoll hervor, »Wie geht es dir?«

»Keine Ahnung«, stotterte Cheryl, ihre Fassung floss dahin.

»Dieser Mann… das ist anscheinend mein Onkel Claudius.«

»Glaubst du ihm?«

»Mutter tut es. Oder sie hat es eingefädelt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll.«

»Weiteratmen, Cheryl.« Sie tat wie befohlen, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie ihr langsam die Luft ausging.

»Toni«, wisperte sie, eine Panikattacke drohte sie zu überfluten, »Da ist ein Fremder in meinem Haus und ich habe fürchterliche Angst.«

Das gehauchte »Hilfe« drang zum Glück nicht durch den Hörer.

Toni war so oder so alarmiert.

»Hör mir jetzt genau zu. Du nimmst einen Rucksack: pack Pyjamas, Kleidung für morgen oder länger ein. Sag, du gehst aus oder gar nichts.«

»Mutter lässt mich nicht–«

»Ich komme rüber, Cheryl. Bleib dran.«

Ein Motor heulte am anderen Ende der Leitung auf, Cheryl war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Toni gerade ihr Motorrad startklar machte.

»Ich denke etwas passiert hier, etwas Böses«, redete Cheryl weiter. Sie musste das einfach sagen.

Toni atmete durch. Sie stimme vollkommen zu. Sie war sich zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass dieser Mann böse Absichten und Zeiten mit sich trug, aber sie war sich auch sicher, dass das Cheryl nicht hören wollte, nicht zum diesem Zeitpunkt.

»Ich bin schon auf dem Weg. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich bei dir sein.« Sie legte auf und drehte das Gaspedal durch.

Cheryl musste trotz der fürchterlichen Situation lächeln, ein wenig Hoffnung pumpte doch durch ihr Herz. Toni würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihr wehtaten, dessen war sie überzeugt.

Als sich das Dröhnen eines Motors näherte, wurde Cheryl gesegnet mit dem vertrauten Anblick von Toni Topaz, die seitwärts der Hauptauffahrt zu ihrer Zimmerseite fuhr. Das pinke Haar glänzte, als das Licht der Gartenpfeiler darauf traf, sobald sie den Helm abgesetzt hatte. Mit einem eleganten Schwung frischte sie die plattgedrückte Frisur auf und Cheryl hätte sich schon wieder in dieser Geste verlieren können.

Sie sprintete die Treppen herunter, ihr Herz schlug vor Anspannung ganz wild und riss die Tür fast aus ihren Angel. Kaum war sie aus dem Haus getreten, drückte sie ihre Körper in einer Umarmung aneinander, als würde beider Leben davon abhängen.

»Wie bist du so schnell hierhergekommen?« Normalerweise brauchte sie mindestens zehn Minuten bis zu ihr.

»Denkst du ernsthaft ich würde mich weiter als einen Kilometer entfernen, wenn du vor nicht mal drei Stunden bewusstlos auf dem Boden lagst, plus ich aus dem Haus geschliffen werde? Ich bin im Wald rumgelaufen, das beruhigt mich immer ein wenig. Außerdem war ich sicher, dass ich nicht schlafen könnte, bevor du nicht anrufst. Eventuell habe ich übrigens deinen Fenstermechanismus beschädigt, als ich den Zettel in dein Zimmer geschmuggelt habe.«

Ein schnelles Lächeln erschien auf Cheryls Gesicht und sie zog Toni ins Haus.

»Und was macht sie hier?«, unterbrach eine feindselige Stimme und beide Mädchen hielten den Atem an, als Penelope Blossom hinter der Tür auftauchte.

»Mrs. Blossom, hallo. Ich bin’s wieder«, sagte Toni ruhig, versuchte nicht respektvoller zu wirken als geradeso nötig. Das gelangweilte Gesicht hatte sie sich schon bei Cheryl abgeguckt.

»Das kann ich sehen«, meinte diese genervt und drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter. „Gibt es einen hinreichenden Grund, warum sie hier ist?“

»Ich sagte dir: Ich gehe aus. Wir gehen zu Pop’s für einen Tee.«

»Nein, gehst du nicht, Cheryl Majorie Blossom. Deine Haut war eine Stunde lang kalt, nachdem du in Ohnmacht gefallen warst.«

»Ich fühle mich gesund.«

»Du bist bleich und schwach. Vergiss es.« Es klang tatsächlich fürsorglich, doch Cheryl sah die Kontrolle dahinter, die ihre Mutter erzwang.

»Ich frage nicht, Mutter. Ich gebe dir nur die Information.«

»Und ich gebe dir die Information, dass wir Tee gemacht haben, dein Onkel Claudius serviert ihn gerade. Du wirst an unserem Tisch sitzen und zu Abend essen.«

Geschlagen schaute Cheryl auf ihre Füße.

»Sag auf Wiedersehen zu deiner Freundin, Cheryl«

„Schließ die Tür auf deinem Weg nach draußen«, meinte sie mit giftigem Blicken zu Toni.

»Aber Mutter«, setzte Cheryl ein, »Sie wird nach der heutigen Aufregung natürlich zum Abendbrot bleiben.«

Mit aufgerissenen Augen schaute Toni Cheryl an.

»Cheryl«, warnte sie Zähne knirschend.

»Ich bestehe darauf«, sagte diese mit Zuversicht.

Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, rollte Penelope Blossom mit den Augen, drehte sich in einer wackeligen Drehung und winkte die beiden abschätzig hinter sich her ins Esszimmer. Sie war dieser Diskussionen überdrüssig.

Mit einer tiefen Entschuldigung stellte sich Cheryl vor Toni. Ihr Blick war voller Hilflosigkeit und der Bitte um Unterstützung. Ergeben nickte Toni. Sie hatte ansonsten nichts Besseres zu tun, außer zu Sweet Pea zurückzufahren und mal wieder seine Schicht in der Bar zu übernehmen. Dankend drückte Cheryl ihre Hand und bedeute dann, dass sie voraus gehen sollte. Toni lehnte mit erhobenen Händen ab. Wenn sie sich schon dieser Familie stellte, dann nur mit einem Schutzschild vor sich.

»Ich verspreche, ich mach es wieder gut«, musste Cheryl ihr noch unbedingt sagen.

» Bist du sicher, es wird dann nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten geben?«

»Ich erkaufe Zeit, TT. Außerdem ist meine Mutter so oder so genervt von allem und jedem. Es ist nicht so, als könnte es noch schlimmer werden. Und ich brauche dich, um mich Onkel Claudius zu stellen.«

»Warum mich?«, wollte Toni nun noch wissen. Diese Frage brannte schon seit heute Mittag auf den Lippen.

»Weil du durch die Fassaden der Menschen blicken kannst.«

»Das ist n–«

»Du hast durch meine gesehen, TT.«

Ein breites Grinsen breite sich auf beiden Gesichtern aus und sie nickten verstehend.

Die ungeduldige Stimme von Penelope Blossom brachte sie aus dieser Zweisamkeit. Doch kurz bevor Cheryl sich aufmachte, strich Toni ihr unfassbar schnell und sanft über die Wange. Sie schloss genussvoll die Augen. Jetzt war sie bereit.

»Auf geht’s.«

Das Dinner im Haushalt der Blossoms war kaum ein Anlass für irgendein Gespräch irgendeiner Art. Außer dem Tadel von Penelope Blossom, dass Cheryl nicht mit ihrem Essen spielen sollte, und den wenigen Diskussionen über neuste skandalöse Stadtereignisse, erfolgte das Essen im unangenehmen Sorgenschweigen.

Für Toni war das ein fremdes Konzept. An ihrem Familientisch war das Dinner jeden Tag die einzige Chance gewesen ihre Eltern nach langen Arbeitstagen zu sehen, auszufragen, das Leben zu verstehen. Sie wuchs mit der Lehre auf, dass die Zeit mit der Familie, insbesondere zusammen zu essen, wertvoll sei. Es war deshalb ihre Lieblingszeit des Tages gewesen, bis ihre Familie auf sie zusammengeschrumpft war.

Jetzt mied Toni jegliche Art des familiären Zusammenkommens. Sie hatte es weder übers Herz gebracht mit Sweet Peas noch Fangs noch Jugheads Familie etwas zu unternehmen, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie eine glückliche Familie sah, wurde ihr kurz schwindelig. Es kamen zu viele Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche, die die Wunden ihrer Eltern und ihres Bruder aufrissen.

Aber Cheryl wusste das nicht, sie hatte nie vorgehabt, ihre eigenen Probleme mit in dessen zu bringen. Nach neun Jahre, glaubte sie, müsste sie damit allein zurechtkommen.

Dabei vergaß sie jedoch zu berechnen, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die einen anderen Menschen die Gefühle aus dem Zucken der Augenbraue ablesen konnte. Sobald die Mädchen nach oben gegangen waren—obwohl Cheryl sie eigentlich nur zur Tür bringen sollte—hielt Cheryl sie im Arm, als wüsste sie um das Leid Bescheid. Kurz darauf fragte sie natürlich nach. Toni sprach zum ersten Mal seit Monaten zu jemand anderem außer dem Spiegel darüber.

»Es ist mittlerweile neun Jahre her. An dem Abend hat mir meine Mutter einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt zum Abschied – jedes Mal, wenn sie sp spät wo hinmussten. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie beruhigend das war. Sie war der Inbegriff eines Felsen sin der Brandung. Mein Vater dagegen, er war der Storm der Familie, sozusagen ich, bevor es mich gab. Die Uhr hier habe ich von ihm.«

Sie hielt demonstrativ das Handgelenk hoch.

Cheryl konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie ein Mann mit Vollbart und kurzrasierten Haaren die Treppe herunterpolterte, während er auf die antike Uhr mit einigen groben Abschürfungen, weil er des Öfteren an einer Wand entlangschrammte, schaute. Sein Blick musste genauso durchdringend und energisch wie Tonis gewesen sein. Aber die verlockende Stimme hatte sie von ihrer Mutter.

»Mein Bruder hatte sich gerade erst die Serpent-Jacke über die Schultern gestreift«, fuhr Toni in einem traurigeren Ton fort, »Er war so glücklich gewesen, dass Mama und Papa ihn endlich einbezogen.

Auf zu einem Gangtreffen. Sie stiegen in unsere rote Rostlaube. Ich weiß noch, wie sie mir strahlend gewunken haben, der acht Jahre alten Toni, die auf dem Schoß von ihrem Großvater schon im Halbschlaf war. Oh Gott, hätte ich sie doch nur nochmal richtig angesehen. Mir ihre Gesichter besser eingeprägt.«

Es begannen Tränen über ihr Gesicht zu laufen. Cheryl hatte sie noch nie weinen sehen, es war zugleich der erschütterndste als auch elegantestes Anblick.

»Die Nachricht kam nur wenige Stunden später. Autounfall. Zwei Tote. Ich war zu jung, natürlich konnte die Polizei mir nicht erklären, was passiert war. Alles, was ich von dem Tag mitnahm, war die Sicherheit, dass meine Eltern nicht mehr zurückkommen würden. Mein Bruder war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, was mit ihm ist, ob er noch lebt, und wo.«

»Weißt du, wie es zum Unfall kam?«

»Es war seine Schuld«, presste Toni mit angestauter Wut hervor.

Cheryls Hand fand ihren Weg auf ihren Arm. Dieses eine Mal musste sie für Toni stark sein, nicht anfangen mit ihr zu weinen.

»Er war schon immer ein Draufgänger gewesen, mein Bruder — Teddie. Nur hatte er es endlich«—Toni schnaubte verächtlich—»endlich übertrieben. Er hatte sich mit den Ghoulies angelegt, wollte sie ausrauben, der Idiot. Natürlich würden sie sich rächen. Also drängten sie das Auto auf dem Rückweg fast widerstandslos in den Graben. Teddie saß nicht mehr bei ihnen. Er war zu seinem Glück mit Freunden ins Pop’s gegangen. Aber was er danach tat, hat meine ganze Kindheit zerstört, Cheryl.«

Toni kippte erschöpft aufs Bett. Cheryl platzierte sich im Schneidersitz neben ihr. Toni hatte ein kleines Schnitzmesser aus ihrer Jackentasche gezogen, sie starrte es böse an.

»Er hatte anlässlich seines Beitritts ein Selbstverteidigungsmesser geschenkt bekommen, so eines hier. Damit hat er die Ghoulies erstochen, alle drei auf einmal. Und weil er der schlechteste Bruder der Welt war, floh er sonst wohin, anstatt sich dem zu stellen, was er angerichtet hatte.«

Toni schleuderte das Messer auf den Boden. Es bohrte sich aggressiv in den Teppich. Cheryl zuckt nicht einmal zusammen. Merkwürdigerweise fühlte sie den Schmerz, als hätte sie ihn selbst durchlebt. Vielleicht kam das, weil sie Jason verloren hatte.

Sie ließ sich neben Toni gleiten. Ihre Hände verschränkten sie in der Bewegung. Es war das angenehmste natürlichste Gefühl der Welt.

»Ich konnte ewig nicht mit dem Motorrad fahren, weil mich das Motorgeräusch krank machte.«

»Es scheint, als sei es mittlerweile ein Teil von dir.«

Die Mädchen flüsterten. Die Intimität des Moments verlangte es.

»Das musste es werden. Ich bin seitdem nie wieder in ein Auto gestiegen.« Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Cheryl.

Es würde nur zehn Zentimeter brauchen, um ihre Lippen zu verbinden. Cheryl wollte nicht, dass es wirkte, als würde sie den verletzlichen Augenblick ausnutzen. Aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, zu fallen wie eine Lawine. Sich geradewegs zu verlieben in die strahlenden Augen vor ihr und den rosigen Lippen, aus denen ehrliche Worte drangen.

»Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, an meine Eltern zu denken. Wenn ich das zulasse, würde ich nichts weiter tun als schreien, fluchen, vielleicht weinen, hinausgehen und jeden verbliebenen Ghoulie den Hals umdrehen.

Ich musste jede Erinnerung an sie verbannen: das Haus an der Grenze zur Northside, Autofahrten, das »O Willow Wally« Lied, den Namen Antoniette, Familienessen.« Toni richtete sich auf, die Hände hielt sie verschränkt.

Mit festen Blick schloss sie: »Ein Serpent ist stark.«

»Das sehe ich.« Toni kicherte unbeabsichtigt, sofort stoppte sie sich bei dem hohen Geräusch.

»Warum habe ich dich in mein kaputtes Leben gelassen?«

»Gleiches gesinnt sich zu Gleichem.«

Toni verkniff sich zu erwidern, du ziehst mich an.

Und Cheryl verkniff sich dranzuhängen, aber du ziehst mich aus.

Sie kam nicht drumherum zuzugeben, dass sie etwas Unerklärliches für die Fotografin empfand. Nicht nur entfachte in ihr ein Schwarm an herumfliegenden Trapzkünstlern wann immer sich ihre Blickwege streiften, sondern Toni brachte sie dazu, sich endlich gegen ihre Mutter zu wehren. Sie forderte Cheryl heraus, wie keiner es zuvor gewagt hatte. Nebenbei präsentierte sie sich lässig als das attraktivste Geschöpf, das man auf der gottverdammten Welt finden und verlieren konnte.

Es war zu leicht sich in Toni Topaz zu verlieben.

Cheryl hatte außerdem Angst, dass sie letzten Endes doch davonrennen würde. Es gab in ihrem Leben—in jedermanns Leben—nur zwei Möglichkeiten, wie eine Beziehung zu einer anderen Seele, romantischer, platonischer, sexueller Art, ausgehen konnte: für immer oder nicht. Bis jetzt war sich Cheryl totsicher, dass es nicht auf ersteres hinausführen würde und es machte ihr Angst; eine Angst, die sie nachts wachhielt, um hoffnungslos in ihr Kissen zu schreien.

Sie schaute Toni forschend an.

Das waren Momente, in denen sie sich wünschte, dass sie ihre Gedanken lesen konnte. Dann wüsste sie, dass ihre Gespräche auch für Toni alles bedeuteten. In ihren Augen leuchtete zwar dieser heiße Funke, wenn sie sich eindringlich unterhielten, aber Cheryl vermochte nicht, ihn zu deuten. Immerhin redeten sie ja auch nicht nur über harmlose Themen. Ehrlich gesagt, erfuhren die beiden voneinander die Dinge, die man nicht besprach, wenn man sich erst seit einer Woche kannte. Sie redeten nicht darüber, wie ihr Tag war oder wie es den beiden ging—das wussten sie, sobald sie sich anschauten. Nein, die Mädchen redeten über den schmalen Grat zwischen Verrat und Selbstrettung, die Entstehung des Universums und der Liebe, Atome, Meinungen und Ansichten, ihre Ängste und Ziele, und Cheryl war stets kurz davor durch einen Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Letztendlich ließ sie sich das Gefühlschaos anmerken. Sie mochten zwar einander lesen wie offene Tagebücher, aber wenn es darum ging, zu verstehen, was sie für den Serpent fühlte, war sie ein Primat, der versuchten, mit einem Stock Rauchzeichen zu geben.

Toni bis sich fest auf die Lippe, was sie dauernd tat, wenn ihr etwas emotional zu viel wurde. Natürlich erzählte sie ihr das erst später, wenn die beiden schon ein Paar sein würden. Sonst hätte sie Cheryl zu leicht offenbart, was in ihr vorging. Wenn sie Cheryl diesen Tick schließlich beichten würde, übrigens beispielhaft genau von diesem Augenblick, dann wird die Blossom sie mehr als nur wütend aufs Bett schubsen. Sie hätte schon jetzt Tonis Lippen schmecken können und sie im Arm halten, aber Madam musste ihr unbedingt den entscheidenden Fakt vorenthalten.

»Ich fand es wirklich ironisch, dass ausgerechnet Lesbos _der schönste Ort der Welt_ sein soll.« Die Intimität löste sich bei der Erwähnung der Ereignisse beim Essen auf. Ihre Hände ließen voneinander ab.

»Das hat Onkel Claudius gleich sympathischer gemacht«, scherzte Cheryl. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen durchdrang ihre Worte. Der entsetzte Ausdruck von Penelope Blossom war goldwert gewesen.

Kurz darauf schwang sich der Serpent aufs Motorrad und fuhr nachhause. Verträumt beobachtete Cheryl den Vorgang, bis sie selbst das Geräusch des brummelnden Motors nicht mehr hörte.

Toni Motorrad kam vor dem Trailer auf ihrem üblichen Parkplatz zum Stehen. Draußen stand ein fremdes Motorrad, das auf das Gras verbannt worden war. Sie machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt in Richtung dessen. Sie kannte das Motorrad nicht, das hieß kein Serpent und vielleicht auch kein Freund.

Sie holte tief Luft, als sie die Tür öffnete und hineinging. Ihr Hand ruhte in ihrer Jackentasche, der Griff ansatzbereit um das scharfe Messer gespannt.

Was oder besser gesagt wen sie auf dem angeranzten Sofa entdeckte, nahm ihr jegliche Kraft, das Messer auch nur anzuheben. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, ihn auf ihrer Couch wiederzufinden.

Cheryl war wohl nicht mehr die Einzige, die sich mit den Dämonen ihrer Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen musste.

»Antoinette, es ist eine Weile her.«

»Antoinette—“, durchdrang der fremde Tenorton die kleine Räumlichkeit.

»Toni“, unterbrach sie gleich. Sie war fuchsteufelswild, dass er sich traute, nach neun Jahren in ihrem Reich aufzutauchen, als wäre er nicht ihr Teddie.

»Toni, hör mir zu–«

»Nein, Teddie. Diese Chance hast du vergeudet«, unterbrach sie und machte sich auf, um fluchen dein paar wichtige Kleidungsstücke & Hygieneartikel in ihren Schulrucksack zu schmeißen. Sie musste hier so schnell wie möglich weg.

»Warte doch mal–«

»Sonst was? Ich handle nur nach deinem Vorbild«, ihre Stimme voller Kälte.

Teddie hatte es versaut, als er damals abgehauen war. Seine Gründe mochten gut sein, für Toni jedoch keine Entschuldigung jetzt aus dem Nichts zurückzukehren. Er hatte sein Recht, ihr großer Bruder zu sein, verwirkt, denn sie empfand sein Handeln als Verrat.

Die Schülerin schaute ihn kein einziges Mal an—konnte einfach nicht. Er war nicht mehr der Sprüche klopfende, braune Lockenkopf mit Sommersprossen um die Skateboard-Narbe auf dem Nasenrücken. Stattdessen war seine Haut Vampir-weiß durchscheinend und sein breites Lachen war zu einem kleinen Grinsen geschrumpft und der Gesichtsausdruck erspähte mithilfe der ernsten Augen jedes Detail der Umgebung, als rechnete er mit einem Hinterhalt. Es ging eine Unruhe von ihm aus, die durch das ständige der tänzerischen Hüften und Füße hervorgerufen wurde. Die spröden Lippen ergänzten alles zu einem wilden Look.

Vor Toni stand ein Fremder.

Außer der Tatsache, dass er sich so lange Zeit gelassen hatte zurückzukommen und es tat, als Toni endlich daran war, mit ihrem Verlust zurechtzukommen und glücklich werden, verhielt er sich in seiner selbstbewussten unschuldigen Gestik und Bewegung, als wäre nichts anders. Aber er hatte verpasst, sie aufwachsen zu sehen. Er kam nachhause, sie war schon längst ein Serpent, hatte eine neue Familie, die sie akzeptierte. Alles war anders.

»Es tut mir leid.«

»Dass du weggelaufen bist oder jetzt hier angekrochen kommst?« Sie feuerte das Notfallgeld in die unterste Ecke des grauen Rucksacks, »Verpiss dich zurück nach woher auch immer du kommst, Teddie!«

Sie legte alle Wut und Frustration, die sich über die Zeit hinweg angesammelt hatten, in seinen Namen. Unbeeindruckt von seiner geschockten Reaktion, ging sie zum Gefährt. Sie hatte fand kein Interesse den erwachsenen Jungen anzuhören, gar kennenzulernen, der in ihren Trailer eingebrochen war.

Sie hatte nicht die Absicht Teddie Topaz wieder in ihr Leben zu lassen. Ihr ging es äußerst gut ohne ihn.

Sie wollte ihn nicht hier. Nicht jetzt, nicht jemals; nicht, wenn sie versuchte sich vorwärts zu bewegen.

Toni wollte weit weg von ihm als Erinnerung an eine Kindheit, die zu früh aus dem Wunderland trat, um sich der langweiligen Realität zu stellen. Jeder Blick zu ihm schoss einen weiteren Schmerz durch ihr abgeschirmtes Herz. Zum ersten Mal konnte Toni wahrhaftig nachvollziehen, wie es für Cheryl war Claudius Blossom zu sehen.

»Warte bitte!«, flehte Teddie regelrecht. Hilflos saugte er das Tun und die ihre furchtbaren Blicke und ihr verändertes Sein in sich auf. Er konnte sie nicht aufhalten.

»Keine Chance«, antworte Toni bestimmt, blinzte ihren Bruder an, als sie sich umdrehte.

»Ich schere mich einen Dreck um dich oder irgendwas, was du zu sagen hast. Du bist davongerannt, ohne nur an mich zu denken. Du hast deine Wahl getroffen. Jetzt treffe ich meine.«

Seine Antwort ging im Aufheulen des Motors unter. Er wollte noch ihren Arm packen, um ihr etwas entgegenzubrüllen, aber die Räder drehten sich bereits und ohne eines weiteren Blickes zu ihm wirbelte sie den Staub in sein Gesicht. Sie raste mit zwanzig Sachen zu schnell die Straße entlang, doch sie wollte weg von diesem Albtraum.


	4. vier

Der Serpent und die Blossom hatten den Sonntag über keinen Kontakt; weder per Text noch Anruf. Der Tag zog sich für beide einem Monat gleich in die Länge.

Cheryl stürzte sich auf die Hausaufgaben, um zu vergessen, dass sie in der Nacht vielleicht beinahe angegriffen worden wäre. Nachdem sie eine beunruhigende Planung Penelopes bezüglich der nahen Zukunft ihrer Tochter, an der Claudius nur allzu erregt teilnahm, belauscht hatte, ging sie mit einem unguten Bauchgefühl ins Bett. Dort wartete sie quasi darauf, dass Mutter oder Onkel etwas schreckliches mit Nana Rose oder ihr selbst machen würden. Die Furcht davor schickte heftige Schauer über ihren Rücken.

Ihr Verdacht wurde bekräftigt, als jemand in ihr Zimmer gelangen wollte. Diesmal war Cheryl sicher, dass es nicht die Geister ihrer Ahnen waren, die durch die Flure sausten. Die quietschenden Laute waren nicht ihre Verschuldung. Vielmehr musste der Grund menschlicher Natur gewesen sein, höchstwahrscheinlich Penelope oder Claudius. Es war ja nicht so, dass sich Nana Rose plötzlich aus ihrem Rollstuhl erheben würde.

Sie erschauerte bei der Vorstellung, das, was geplant war mit ihr zu tun, durch die geräuschvolle Zimmertür vereitelt worden war. Sie wünschte Toni wäre über Nacht geblieben. Es wäre möglich, dass die unheimlichen Menschen im Untergeschoss dann nicht ganz so unheimlich wirken würden. Cheryl war erst nach Mitternacht eingeschlafen.

Dementsprechend überschminkte sie die dunkleren Ränder der Schlaflosigkeit. Im Badspiegel blickte ihr ein Gesicht entgegen, das müde von den letzten Wochen gähnte und der Strenge ihrer Erziehung überdrüssig war. Es wurde mit Make-up und frischen Haarpflegemittel aufgepäppelt, bis die HBIC makellos glänzte.

Aber als sie ihre Kleidung betrachtete, fand sie, dass etwas fehlte. Das trägerlose Top, die High-Waist Jeans und die Heels brachten die nötige Aura von Gepflegtheit zum Ausdruck. Auf ihre Brust schauend fragte sie sich, ob eine Halskette war, was sie brauchte, aber schüttelte den Kopf.

Als Cheryl den Kopf zum Fenster drehte, bemerkte sie, dass die Blätter langsam begannen von den Bäumen zu fallen; sie übersäten den Boden mit Flecken aus Rot, Orange und Gold. Die Natur schaffte es, dass sich ein Lächeln davonstahl. Der unnachgiebige Sommer war vorüber. Während sie den Anblick von Befreiung in der Luft aufsaugte, fiel ihr plötzlich ein, was genau sie brauchte. Freie Schultern im Herbst waren ein totales No-go.

Im Kleiderschrank wühlte sie nach einer Blazer. Statt diesem fiel ihr die perfekte Jacke ins Auge. Eine, von der Cheryl gar nicht wusste, dass sie sie noch hatte. Eine, von der Cheryl wusste, dass es definitiv Eindruck bei einer gewissen Southside Serpent machen würde. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Toni ein Fan von Vintage Looks war. Mit der schwarzen Jeansjacke fühlte Cheryl sich, als hätte sie genügend Macht, um den Tag zu rocken. Als sie die Jacke anzog, glaubte sie, sie wäre nur für diesen einen Zweck hergestellt wurden. Sie umschmeichelte ihren Körper an den richten Stellen und perfektionierte die Ausstrahlung, die sie als HBIC hatte. Außerdem fügte es noch einen Funken Aufregung hinzu, was tatsächlich eine Seltenheit geworden war.

Sobald sie die Tür von Thistlehouse hinter sich geschlossen hatte, tänzelte Cheryl freudig die Auffahrt hinunter. Am Grundstückstor wartete Toni.

Ihr Handy vibrierte. Als sie auf ihr Display schaute, errötete Cheryl, denn Toni hatte ihr ein Haufen Flammen-Emojis gesendet. Ihr Körper imitierte immerhin die gleiche Hitze.

Verschmitzt grinsend sendete sie ihre Antwort.

_darling, I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream._

_you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars…_

Cheryls Gesicht lief beinahe violett an. Allmählich überschritt Toni eine kleine Grenze, wenn sie anfing mit Taylor Swift Songtexten zu beeindrucken. Natürlich hatten sie und Cheryl eine leicht flirtende Freundschaft, aber das war alles weit entfernt von allem, was sie zuvor zu dem Rotschopf gesagt hatte.

»Ich habe dich nicht für einen Swiftie gehalten.«

»Ich bin eher überrascht, dass _du_ einer bist.«

Cheryl zuckte mit den Achseln. „Blank Space ist meine Seelenverwandte.«

»Cherry Bombshell: grausam und psychotisch“, sagte Toni mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Sie lachte auf, sobald sie einen Seitenblick zu Cheryl warf.

»Ich bin eine Blossom, psychotisch liegt in meinem Blut«, entgegnete Cheryl, ohne zu zögern.

»Blut bedeutet nichts. Außerdem bist du eher ein Evermore-Girl.«

»Ach Quatsch«, beteuerte Cheryl. Der verstohlene Blick zu Boden verriet sie.

»Ich sage dauernd, dass du nicht so gemein bist, wie du versuchst zu sein. Das ist der Beweis.«

Toni setzte an, um mal wieder einen Vortrag über die Liebenswürdigkeit Cheryls zu halten. Sie versuchte damit, die Cheerleaderin ein wenig von ihrer optimistischen Sicht auf die Dinge zu überzeugen.

»Topaz«, murmelte Cheryl mit zusammengepressten Zähnen, »Ich beginne ernsthaft zu überlegen, wen ich in meinem Cheerleader Team haben will.«

»Oh bitte, ich kenne die echte Cheryl Blossom. Ich weiß, dass die abweisende Berühmtheit nicht das Mädchen ist, das ich liebe«, meinte Toni ungezwungen. Sie stöhnte innerlich auf, dass sie diese Wortwahl traf.

» _Das Mädchen, das du liebst_?«, fragte Cheryl überrascht nach. Ihre Stimme kaum mehr ein quietschendes Flüstern.

Toni blinzelte hilflos und verfluchte sich selbst, dass sie bis dahin gegangen war.

»Wer liebt Cheryl Bombshell denn nicht?«, versuchte sie sich herauszureden. Das war kein Gespräch, was sie gerade handhaben wollte.

»Jeder liebt einen guten Freund, richtig?«, fügte sie hinzu, verzweifelt versuchend zu ignorieren, wie es sie umbrachte zu lügen. Ihr Verstand schrie, sich endlich das zu holen, was sie wollte. Es war doch genau neben ihr.

Geknickt sackte Cheryl zusammen, ein unerfreuliche Distanz schob sich zwischen die Seelen. Sie interpretierte eindeutig zu viel in die Verbindung mit Toni hinein. Wie immer deutete sie die Zeichen falsch und verstand ihre Freundlichkeit als romantisches Interesse.

»Ja«, meinte sie abwesend, »Jeder liebt einen guten Freund. «

Den Aufflackern der Enttäuschung auf Cheryls Gesicht, gab der Serpent genau die Information, wie das Mädchen über sie fühlte. Und gleichzeitig verstand sie, dass sie die perfekte Gelegenheit verpasst hatte, zuzugeben wie sie wirklich zu der Künstlerin stand. Mit einem lauten Knacks brach ihr Herz.

Schweigend kamen sie an der Schule an. Der Klang der Schulklingel schreckte Cheryl aus ihrer Niedergeschlagenheit und die HBIC fegte schnurstracks den Flur entlang, bevor der Ansturm von Schülern den Korridor überfluten würde.

»Das Vortanzen ist nach der zweiten Pause«, verkündete Cheryl über ihre Schulter hinweg, während sie davoneilte. „Komm nicht zu spät.“

Toni realisierte exakt eine Sekunde zu spät was passiert war, verzweifelt, ob sie ihren Fehler zurücknehmen wollte. Sie meinte überhaupt nicht, was sie gesagt hatte und Cheryl hatte ihr allen Grund gegeben, einzuholen, was sie ersehnte.

»Cheryl!«

Sie kämpfte sich schubsend durch das Schülergedränge, Toni war ihr dicht auf den Fersen, die sie ignorierte und weiter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung lief, rannte. Warum konnte sie nicht aufhören, ihren Namen zu rufen?!

Sie war wegen Tonis Aussage so aufgewühlt, den Tränen nah, dass sie gar nicht verstand was los war.

»Um Himmel Willen, Cheryl!!«, brüllte Toni und beachtete die Schaulustigen nicht, die nun aber schon von allein begannen auszuweichen. Ihren Englischkurs hatte sie komplett vergessen.

»Cheryl!«, schrie sie mit dem schmerzlichsten Schrei, den sie je der rothaarigen Schönheit gewidmet hatte; diese drehte sich nun um, damit sie sich der Situation stellen konnte. Sie wollte nicht, dass Toni litt, also litt lieber sie.

»Was?«, fauchte Cheryl verletzt, völlig von ihrem Eiskönigin-Modus eingenommen. Die Mädchen starrten einander in aller Emotionalität an.

Toni platzte der Kragen. »Ich habe nicht gemeint, was ich gesagt habe. Über das Freunde lieben.« Toni schloss die Augen, bevor sie den stechend wunderschönen Augen von Cheryl Blossom wieder entgegnete.

Es klingelte zu Stunde.

»Ich weiß auch nicht. Es… all das passiert so schnell und dann plötzlich finde ich mich dabei wieder, wie ich für dich schwärme und dann, dann—Ich mag dich, Cheryl. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr gern, was komplett verrückt ist. Ich–«

Cheryl warf sich in eine Umarmung, die den beiden den Atem raubte. Selbst ein Blatt Papier hätte nicht zwischen sie gepasst.

»Es ist nicht verrückt«, wisperte Cheryl, »Ich mag dich auch.«

»Ich weiß«, gab Toni zu, »Das Strahlen, als ich diesen Satz gesagt habe, hat dich verraten.«

»Es tut mir leid«, wisperte Cheryl noch immer. »Aber ich brauche dich zum Atmen. Es ist, als wärst du _meine_ Luft.«

»Ich brauch dich auch«, konnte Toni gerade noch sagen, bevor sie roten Haare davoneilend hinterherschaute.

Trotzdem musste sie grinsen. Nun hatte sie die endgültige Bestätigung, die sie brauchte, um glücklich zu werden.

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Cheryl realisiert hatte, dass die Liebe keine Bedingungen stellte. Ihr war das Konzept fremd gewesen, im Umgang mit jemand anderem frei zu sein. Deshalb, glaubte sie, konnte sie anfangs nicht verstehen, warum Toni sich ihrer angenommen hatte. Sie hatte auf die Bedingung aus Tonis Mund gewartet, den Preis. Meistens handelte es sich um Geld, manchmal soziale Beliebtheit und Toni interessierte sich für keines dieser Dinge.

Das war, was Cheryl nicht vermochte, einzuordnen. Man hatte ihr eingetrichtert, dass ausnahmslos jeder Mensch einen Hintergedanken besaß. Selbst wenn es nur die Beruhigung des eigenen Gewissens war.

Aber Toni Topaz erweckte in ihr nicht den Eindruck, dass sie etwas aus einem anderen Grund außer Liebe tat. Jetzt nahm sie wohl auch mit diesem Antrieb am Cheerleader-Vortanzen teil. Cheryl von ihren Probleme abzulenken, zeigte sich in den letzten Tagen als ihre Hauptbeschäftigung.

Cheryl kam dies ganz recht, einerseits weil sie so Zeit mit ihrem neuen Lieblingsmenschen ihrer zweitliebsten Freizeitbeschäftigung nachgehen konnte, andererseits weil sie sich mehr oder weniger heimlich freute, Tonis Tanzschritte und eleganten Bewegungen zu folgen. Sie glaubte, ihre Betonung, dass der Serpent es tatsächlich wagte, hier ihr Gesicht zu zeigen, war zu euphorisch und zu oft angesprochen, als dass jemand einer gegenseitigen Abneigung Glauben schenken konnte.

So stand Toni nun vor dem Vorstand, rot im Gesicht und mit erhobenen Zeigefingern als Zeichen der Atempause. Sie war in buchstäblich letzter Sekunde durch die Tür gestürmt. Ihre Kamera war dabei fast von den Schultern gerutscht, Cheryl hätte ihr bestimmt gegen tausend Widerworte eine Neue gekauft.

Toni zu sehen, brachte den Sonnenschein hervor. Sie hatte nicht gekniffen, sie war hier, obwohl sie unter den neunzehn anderen Kandidaten diejenige war, die von der ganzen Parade unbeeindruckt wirkte.

»Zuhören, ihr Bitches«, begann Cheryl.

Sie unterdrückte den Drang, Toni extra anzusprechen. Ihr Blick war angestrengt auf die gegenüberliegende der aufgereihten Mädchen gerichtet.

»Ich habe laut Schulregel leider die Pflicht euch alle vortanzen zu lassen. Ihr habt fünf Minuten zum Aufwärmen, danach neunzig Sekunden und eine einzige Chance den Vixens und mir zu zeigen, dass ihr ein Haufen Amateure seid.«

Das Fußscharen, was in der Erwärmungsphase folgen sollte, blieb aus. Der Schock über die Brutalität der Ansage lähmte die Knochen.

Genervt klatschte Cheryl in die Hände. Der schmetternde Knall hallte in dem hohen Raum wider. Tatsächlich begannen die Mädchen ihre Dehnübungen, wenn auch zögerlich.

Cheryl drehte sich zu ihren Cheerleadern herum. Sie sollte sich dringend mit irgendetwas ablenken, sonst würden ihre gierigen Augen bald Tonis Kurven aufsaugen, die einwandfrei durch die Sportbekleidung hervorgebracht wurden.

»Ist das wirklich das Beste was wir haben?«, stöhnte sie.

»Gib ihnen eine Chance.«

Betty hatte schon Recht. Veronica hatte ihr noch nichts von ihrer Entdeckung erzählt. Sie wollte Cheryl nicht wegnehmen, sich zu outen oder das zarte Glück der beiden durch voreilige Gerüchte zertrampeln.

Das hieß aber nicht, dass sie nicht ein wenig mit der feurigen Blossom spielen konnte.

»Du tust so, als wärst du lieber an einer Million anderer Ort.«

Cheryl warf ihren einen argwöhnischen Seitenblick zu. Sie konnte fast spüren, wie ihr Körper sie zu einer anderen Person, an einen fünfzig Meter entfernten Ort in die Umarmung einer neckischen Person zog.

In einer schnellen Umdrehung, die die roten Haare schreiend durch die Luft sausen ließ, fing sie die stille Beurteilung der Kandidaten an. Sie sahen nicht vielversprechend aus, wobei Cheryl zugeben musste, dass tat Cousine Betty auch nicht und jetzt würde sie sie auf die Spitze der Pyramide stellen. Natürlich gab sie ihr das gegenüber nicht zu.

Als Preis dafür, dass sie der Versuchung widerstanden hatte, Toni zu beobachten, nahm sie sich diese als letzte Beurteilung heraus.

Vielleicht keine so gute Idee, denn ihre kritischen Augen begegneten dem Welpenblick und sie wurde weich. Ihre ganzer Ausdruck entspannte sich und ihr Körper tat es dem unwiderruflich nach. Sie errötete leicht.

Betty war ein stillschweigender Zeuge der Szenerie. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie erlebt, wie Cheryl Bombshell errötete. Es war eine Ironie der Menschlichkeit, dass genau die eine Person, die sie vor fünf Tagen noch mit einer unbändigen Passion gegen die Wand geschmissen hätte, es geschaffte, dass ummauerte Herz der Eiskönigin aufzubrechen. Nun fiel ihr ein, wie auffällig eng die Mädchen bei der Testamentsverkündung gesessen hatten. Spätestens Tonis alarmierende Reaktion auf Cheryl Ohnmacht hätte ihr der entscheidende Hinweis sein sollen. Sie fragte sich, ob ihre beste Freundin es auch bemerkte.

»Eure Erwärmungszeit ist um. Zeigt, was ihr vielleicht könnt.«

Augenrollend nahm Cheryl ihren Platz in der Mitte des Jurytisches ein. Sobald sie den Weg frei gab, trat Veronica mit einer Namensliste vor.

Das erste Mädchen, Dorothea Greene, tanzte vor. Cheryl sagte Nein.

Dann das zweite Mädchen, Sam Cavanaugh. Sie fiel kurz vor ihrer letzten Performance. Cheryl fragte nur, ob das ihr Ernst sei.

Taylor Hobbes ließ sie nicht weniger schlecht dastehen. Es folgten Este aus ihrem Englischkurs, Majorie aus Geschichte – sie wusste eindeutig zu viel über Amerikas Serienmörder – und Hayley. Überraschenderweise zeigte sie Nachsicht mit der schüchternen Charlie, die von ihren Eltern gezwungen wurde, sich mädchenhaft zu zeigen und an außerschulischen Aktivitäten teilnehmen musste.

Cheryl war in ihrer Rolle. Ab und zu schimmerte der Drachenatem ihrer Mutter hindurch, von dem man wusste, er war überflüssig.

Das Klima änderte sich, als Toni mit einem tiefen Atemzug nach vorne trat. Wie ein Spiegelbild beugte sich auch Cheryl nach vorn.

Die Show begann mit einem langsamen Schritt nach vorne, dann setzte der Beat ein und sie ließ sich in den Rhythmus der Musik fallen. Sie vergaß die anderen in dieser Halle, konzentrierte sich nur auf dieses eine rothaarige Mädchen—dem sie wohl zu verfallen schien. Aber im Hier und Jetzt fühlte sich das wie fliegen an. Es gab nur die beiden: die Artistin und die Muse.

Der Serpent entspannte sich mehr und mehr je weiter sich Cheryl beeindruckend in ihrem Stuhl vorlehnte, sichtlich zufrieden mit dem, was ihr geboten wurde. Toni legte extra ein bisschen mehr Feuer in ihre letzten Bewegungen und stoppte dramatisch, als die Musik leiser gedreht wurde.

Es war für einige Sekunden still, bevor ein tosender Applaus ausbrach. Cheryl grinste Toni an, als sie anerkennend klatschte. Sie war stolz auf ihre Freundin. Als sie zu ihr lief, schauten sie sich liebevoll in die Augen und die HBIC nickte leicht.

In der Umkleide waren sie die Letzten. Toni hatte sich die offizielle Uniform geben lassen, in der Cheryl sie unbedingt sehen wollte. Außerdem hatte sie unerwartet den engsten Kreis der Vixens eingeladen, bei ihr zu übernachten. Darauf müsste Toni später noch ansprechen.

»Also bin ich im Team?« fragte sie, während sie ihren Blick von Cheryls Körper abwendete, damit sie nicht gleich anfing zu sabbern, als sie sich umzog.

»Offensichtlich, TT.«

Um der Spannung Willen drehte sie den Rücken zu der Fotografin, als sie ihren Sport-BH gegen einen normalen wechselte. Trotzdem fühlte sie das Brennen des heimlichen Blicks auf ihr, weshalb sie den Vorgang in die Länge zu. Das Gefühl begehrt zu werden, auf eine so natürlich Weise, genoss sie, wo sie doch mal allein waren.

»Normalerweise“, Cheryl zog die Jeansjacke über ihren nackten Oberkörper, »sage ich den Leuten, dass es unhöflich ist zu starren, aber bei dir ist das in Ordnung.«

»Jeder möchte halt von mir bewundert werden«, sagte sie ironisch in dem Versuch ihren Scham zu verdecken. Noch waren die beiden kein Paar, obwohl sie es doch so sehr wollten. Trotzdem konnte Toni nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass Cheryl in jedem Outfit gut aussah, aber hier in der Umkleide ohne Klamotten noch viel heißer war.

»Ernsthaft Cheryl, du bist einfach— _wow_ «

»Niemand hat mich zuvor ‚wow' genannt.«

»Es hat dich auch niemand zuvor _sensationell_ genannt«, konterte Toni. Beide schwelgten kurz in der schönen Erinnerung an jene Nacht.

»Ist es nicht verrückt, wie sich alles so schnell verändern kann?« Ihre Stimme war voller Zuneigung, als sie endlich fertig angezogen war.

Toni konnte wieder klar denken.

»Bis vor ein paar Tagen war ich davon überzeugt, du hasst mich«, meinte Toni trocken.

»Habe ich nie«, gab Cheryl zu, schaute auf ihre Schuhe. Sie müsste sie mal wieder putzen. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch die roten Haare, als sie ihre Gedanken sammelte.

»Ich habe dich gesehen und war von dir eingenommen. Beim Straßenrennen, meine ich. Als du dann auf unsere Schule kamst, habe ich mich so blöd verhalten. ich wollte einfach nicht, dass jemand herausfand, dass ich von dir träume.«

»Du träumst von mir?«

Toni lachte süffisant. »An dem Tag, als du die Stufen heruntergelaufen bist, wie Katherine Pierce auf dem Weg in ihre heilige Gruft, da habe ich mich genau daran erinnert, wer du warst. Und wie ich dich nur mit einem Blick angesehen habe und diese Anziehung spürte.«

»Ich habe es auch gefühlt. Aber du weißt ja, dass ich mit Gefühlen nicht so gut umgehen kann. Also habe ich mein Bestes getan, um dich wieder loszuwerden.«

»Das wäre?«

»Ich habe das Spiel der gnadenlosen Königin gespielt in der Hoffnung dich wegzustoßen, sodass du freiwillig wieder verschwinden würdest und ich zurück zu meiner gewohnten gefährlichen Einsamkeit kehren konnte.«

»Du bist heute wieder melodramatisch.«

»Gefühle sind nun mal kompliziert und wenn ich welche habe, dann renne ich vor ihnen weg.«

»Tja, dann ich es gut, dass ich eine schnelle Läuferin bin«, neckte Toni.

»Du bist die einzige Person, die ich nie wegstoßen konnte«, meinte Cheryl fassungslos und nahm ihre Tasche, als sie aus der Umkleide gingen. Die Luft um sie herum war drückender geworden.

»Warum ist das so?«

»Weil die Menschen, die scheinen, den meisten Hass ausstrahlen, oft die meiste Liebe zu geben haben«, entgegnete Toni, zitierte damit ihre Mutter schon zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche, »Wir sind uns ähnlicher, als du es vielleicht siehst. Darum verstehen wir uns so gut.«

Die Parkplatzluft roch nach Erleichterung und Endlosigkeit. Früher hatte sich Cheryl gewünscht mit einem fliegenden Teppich auf ihr davonzureiten. Mittlerweile würde sie alles tun, was sie näher zu Toni brachte.

»Cheryl, so etwas habe ich zuvor noch nicht gefühlt.«

»Dito.«  
Das Klingeln der Schulglocke unterbrach ihr Gespräch. Beide Mädchen schauten auf und irgendwie war es, als würden die beiden einander zum ersten Mal wahrhaftig sehen.

Cheryl Blossom mag vielleicht das gemeine Mädchen der Riverdale High sein und diesem antrainierten Auftreten eines Vogue Cover-Girls, aber Toni wusste, dass sie nicht wirklich dieses Mädchen war. Toni wusste, dass Cheryls fiese Persönlichkeit nur die äußere Schutzschicht aufrechterhielt und darunter ein Schatz schlummerte, ruhig und freundlich, verängstigt und verletzlich, dringend nach ihrem Platz auf der Welt suchend. Das war das Mädchen, das sie begonnen hatte zu lieben.

Toni Topaz mag vielleicht ein grantiges und taffes Bikergirl von der Southside sein, mit pinken Highlights, einem grusligen Serpent Tattoo und der Eigenschaft alle niederzustrecken, die ihr im Weg standen, aber Cheryl wusste, dass war nicht die echte Toni. Die echte Toni war nicht so. Die echte Toni Topaz war gnädig und sensibel, ein Stück Frieden in dem ganzen Chaos. Cheryl sah, dass Toni beschützt wurde und in diesem Moment realisierte sie, wie wenig Toni über ihr persönliches Leben eigentlich preisgegeben hatte. Es blieb ihr die Frage, wer Toni war, was ihre Geschichte war.

Cheryl wollte diese Frage plötzlich unbedingt beantwortet haben, während sie auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria waren.

»Ich will dich kennenlernen.«

»Du kennst mich doch schon«, scherzte diese.

»Nein, richtig. Ich will über dich reden. Ich will alles über den Serpent wissen, der mir den Kopf verdreht.«

»Da gibt es nicht viel zu wissen«, wehrte Toni ab, »Du weißt bereits den wichtigsten Mist.«

»Serpent und Southsiderin hin oder her, das ist nicht alles, was du bist. Was ist zum Beispiel mit deiner Kindheit ?«

Tonis Augen schnellten rüber zu Cheryl und sie wollte es auf einmal Cheryl unbedingt erzählen. Sie merkte, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte, und fühlte sich augenblicklich schuldig.

»Du musste nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst. Tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe.«

»Nicht doch. Du verdienst es, diesen Teil von mir zu kennen. Ich finde nur, er ist zu chaotisch, als dass Menschen über ihn Bescheid wissen müssten.«

»Es ist nicht chaotisch.«

»Ist es verrückt, dass ich sie immer noch vermisse?« Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Teddie.

»Nein. Du hast sie geliebt und wenn du jemanden liebst, dann wirst du nie aufhören sie zu vermissen; besonders deinen Bruder.«

Toni nickte, bereit die Bombe platzen zu lassen.

»Teddie ist zurück«, flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme zum Zerreißen dünn.

Cheryl nahm ihre Hand. »Seit wann?«

»Seit gestern.«

»Was hat er gesagt?«

»Nichts wirklich, weil ich ihm keine Chance gegeben habe zu reden. Ich will nichts mit ihm zu tun haben.«

»Warum?«

»Er ist nicht mehr mein großer Bruder.« Es schmerzte es zu sagen, aber für Toni war es notwendig den Schlussstrich zu ziehen.

»Das weißt du nicht, Toni. Wenn er zurück ist, dann bedeutest du ihm etwas.«

»Er ist nur noch ein Fremder. Und außerdem bedeutet Blut nicht Familie.«

»Ihr könntet eine Ausnahme sein.«

»Cheryl, bitte dräng mich nicht.«

Sie stiegen auf das schwarze Motorrad. Vielleicht würde Cheryl nie wieder mit dem Auto zur Schule kommen, der warme Rücken war zu einladend.

»Kommst du heute?«

»Ich werde vorher mit ihm reden müssen, oder?«

Toni hatte Angst davor, er wöllte nur Geld oder ein Erbrecht oder irgendetwas anderes, dass nicht beinhaltete ihr Bruder zu sein. Aber würde sie ihn nicht fragen, würde sie sich das nie verzeihen. Wenn sie Glück hatte, könnte sich Cheryls Aussage sogar bewahrheiten. Ein kleiner Erhalt Blutsverwandtschaft wäre schön.

»Ich würde es tun.«

Cheryl schwelgte in der Vorstellung, was sie Jason gesagt hätte, wenn ihnen die Chance eines letzten Wiedersehens gewährt worden wäre.

An den Toren von Thistlehouse hielten sie an. Jeden Tag wurde das Gebäude ungemütlicher.

»Geht es dir gut?«, fragte Toni an ihr Ohr, bevor sie sich aus der langen Umarmung lösten.

»Alles super.« In Bezug auf Toni an ihrer Seite war das keine Lüge.

Aber in ihrem Kopf setzte sich ein kleiner verfluchter Zweifel. Sie hatte sie gedrängt, sie verfiel ihrem alten Muster, Menschen nach ihrer Idealvorstellung zu verformen.

_Was war, wenn sie nicht zusammenpassten?_


	5. fünf

Cheryl hatte vor, so viel Zeit, wie sie wagte, ohne dass es auffällig oft war, mit Toni Topaz zu verbringen. Sie hatte diese Ideen von Gelächter über ihre schlechten Witze, während sie sich in den schmalen Seitenstraßen der Häuser versteckten, und warmen Händen, die ihre kalten Gedanken auftauchten. Es erschien beinahe surreal, wie sehr sie danach griff. Ihr Herzschlag richtete sich danach aus.

Aber jetzt, da die Gelegenheit günstig war, sprachen sie nicht an, was so dringend aus dem Weg geräumt werden sollte.

Es war dämmrig, als sie aus der Innenstadt zurück vor der Eingangstür Thistlehouse‘ standen.

»Bist du sicher, dass das klar geht?«, flüsterte Toni als Cheryl die Tür aufschloss. Ihr wurde ausdrücklich verboten je wieder allein mit Cheryl einen Fuß in dieses Haus zu setzen und sie hatte mittlerweile schon ein wenig Angst vor Penelope Blossom und ihrer Gerissenheit.

»Mutters Auto ist weg«, wies Cheryl sie hin und schwang die Haustür auf.

»Aber wohin?«

»Ich glaube zu dem Ahornsirup-Treffen«, Cheryl hatte sich nie für das Geschäft interessiert, »Solange sie nicht hier ist.«

Toni nickte, sie verstand Cheryls Freude über die Abwesenheit ihrer Mutter vollkommen. »Wie lange haben wir, bis sie zurückkommen wird?«

Cheryl zuckte mit der Schulter.

»Kommt darauf an, wann sie gegangen ist. Ein paar Stunden, schätze ich.«

Auf dem Wegs in Cheryls Zimmer fühlte Toni sich von der Bösartigkeit der Atmosphäre überwältigt. Die Kälte kroch ihr hinterhältig das Rückgrat hinauf und nach Halt suchend griff nach Cheryls Hand, drückte sie, um zu überprüfen, dass sie wirklich nicht allein hier steckenbleiben würde.

»Was ist, Topaz?«, neckte Cheryl, »Angst vor der Dunkelheit?«

Toni verzog das Gesicht bei diesen Worten. »Nicht das Dunkle an sich, mehr die Dinge, die sich darin verstecken.«

»Darin versteckt sich nichts«, beharrte Cheryl, als sie auf das Bett krachte und Toni bedeutet, sich ihr anzuschließen.

Über ihnen knarrten Dielen. Den Dachboden betrat sonst niemand. Von ihm aus konnte man fast alles belauschen, was in der zweiten Etage besprochen wurde.

»Penelope?«, schallte eine Bassstimme in einem langen Echo. Der Ursprung lag unweit von Cheryls Schlafzimmer über ihnen, »Bist zu zurück?«

Die Unmöglichkeit, dass Penelope ebenfalls nachhause gekommen war, war irrelevant, Cheryls Magen machte einen Salto und fiel schwerfällig zu Boden.

Seitdem sie mitbekommen hatte, dass ihr aus dem Nichts aufgetauchter Onkel vorhatte, Nana Rose ihr Drittel des Geschäfts zu entreißen und sich dafür mich ihrer Mutter verschworen hatte, lebte sie in einer Art Wachzustand. Ihr Verstand war nachts lebendig, obwohl ihre Augen geschlossen waren. Sie hatte zu viele Teddierien, die einander motivierten und verschlimmerten.

Toni musste umgehend aus diesem Haus raus, das verstand Cheryl kristallklar. Wenn ihre Autoritäten erführen, dass sie das Verbot umgangen hatte, würde sie nie wieder auch nur einen Fuß vor die Haustür setzen dürfen.

»Wir müssen gehen«, murmelte sie, stand vom Bett auf und zog Toni mit sich hoch, »Wir müssen sofort gehen«.

Sie bewegte sich langsam und hektisch. Toni war direkt hinter ihr und kroch die Gänge entlang, bis sie die Küche erreichten. Dort nutzen sie ein weiteres Mal den Dienstboteneingang. Wenigstens dafür war er geeignet.

Das Paar lief den gepflasterten Weg durch den Wintergarten, bis sie den Wald erreichten. Sie hielten nur an, als sie sicher waren, dass die Bäume sie verbargen. Cheryl setzte sich auf einen abgeholzten Baumstamm und atmete erleichtert auf.

»Das war knapp«, ihr Herz klopfte immer noch, »Ich hätte vorher checken müssen, ob wirklich keiner da ist. Es tut mir leid.«

»Hör auf damit! Wie solltest du wissen, dass Claudius nicht mit zum Treffen gefahren ist.«

»Ich hätte es wissen müssen. So oder so, ich hätte dich nicht hierher zurückbringen sollen. Hier ist es nicht gefährlich, ich meine noch mehr als sonst.«

»Ist etwas passiert, nachdem ich gestern weg war?«

Cheryl sah sie an, dann auf ihre Finger, die auf die Rinde klopften. Das stetige Geräusch beruhigte sie. Eigentlich war das nur eine nervöse Angewohnheit, die sie schon länger ablegen wollte. Als sie wieder nach oben schaute, überlegte sie Toni zu erzählen, was sie belauscht hatte.

„Was ich dir jetzt sagen werde, wird dir nicht gefallen.« Ihre Stimme zitterte und ihre Körper bebten im angepassten Rhythmus. Das Brennen in ihrer Kehle kam immer, wenn sie ein Geheimnis ausplauderte.

»Cheryl, ich muss wissen, was los ist!«

»Versprich mir, dass du niemandem davon erzählst.“

»Vertrau mir, wie ich dir vertraue.«

Die Rothaarige atmete tief ein und dachte über ihre nächsten Worte nach. Sie versuchte, die kleine Gelassenheit zu bewahren, die sie in Tonis poetischen Satz gefunden hatte.

»Ich bin in die Küche gegangen, um ein Glas Wasser zu holen«, stammelte sie, »Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer geradeso in Hörweite.«

»Penelope und Claudius?«

Cheryl nickte Tonis Unterbrechung zu und schluckte, als sie sich darauf vorbereitete, ihr den nächsten Teil zu erzählen.

»Sie haben sich über die Lodge Familie unterhalten. Claudius sagte, er würde endlich ihr Geschäft zunichte machen.«

»Wir wussten doch, dass er zwielichtig war–«

»Mutter sagte ihm, das müsse warten. Sie sagte, es müsse warten, weil sie zuerst mit Nana Rose und dann mit mir fertig werden würden.“

»Was meinst du mit _fertig werden?«_

»Aus dem Weg räumen. Verschwinden lassen. Was auch immer.«

»Wer zur Hölle denken die beiden, sind sie?«, platzte es der Serpent brodelnd hervor.

Toni hatte den überwältigenden Drang, gleich zurück zu marschieren und Claudius ein Stück ihres Verstandes zu geben. Sie war äußerst gewillt, Penelope Blossom zu beichten, was sie von ihr hielt, und sich für ihre Freundin einzusetzen, die ganz klar zu ängstlich war, um mit ihnen fertig zu werden.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben. Diese Schlampe ist wirklich verrückt. Sie ist psychotisch. Sie ist bereit, dir und deiner Großmutter weh zu tun? Was für eine Mutter macht das? Welche Art von Mutter behandelt ihre Tochter ständig wie Mist? Gott, ich hasse sie, Cheryl. Sie wird dafür bezahlen, was sie gesagt hat, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir weh tut. Warte nur, bis ich diese Bitch—in der Sekunde, in der ich ihr hochnäsiges Gesicht sehe, werde ich–«

„Toni, du hast es versprochen.«

Die Augen, die in diesem Moment von blinder Panik verschleiert waren, Augen eines Rehes, wenn es in dem Licht eines Autoscheinwerfers dem Ende gegenüberstand, suchten nach der Liebe hinter dem Hassausbruch. In diese Augen schauend, sah Toni, dass sie Cheryl verängstigte. Ihre Reaktion war etwas, das Cheryl nicht miterleben musste oder sollte. Das Mädchen lebte bereits in Angst vor ihrer Familie. Sie brauchte eine beruhigende und unterstützende Präsenz ihrer Freundin.

»Es tut mir leid«, Toni schämte sich sofort dafür, wie sie handeln wollte, »Ich bin ausgeflippt, bei dem Gedanken, dass sie meinem Lieblingsmenschen etwas tun wollen.«

Reserviert setzte sich Toni auf den feuchten Waldboden. Ihren Kopf legte sie neben Cheryl Klopfbewegung. Wie ein Hypnosegerät zogen die schlanken Glieder ihre Augen zu sich.

»Ich denke, sie wollen mich ein für alle Mal loswerden, Toni.“ Es waren brutale Worte, die man interpretieren konnte, wie man wollte, mordend oder befreiend.

»Deshalb hast du heute Abend alle eingeladen.«

Als Bestätigung nickte Cheryl. Die Fotografin schob ihre Hand zwischen zwei Klopfern über das Holz. Sie griff fest zu, als die bleiche Haut der Blossom auf ihre Handinnenfläche traf.

»Das ist genial. Du hast uns Zeit zum Nachdenken erkauft. Wir werden uns etwas ausdenken.«

»Was meinst du mit _ausdenken_?«

Toni zog sich ein Stück näher an den Körper auf dem Baumstumpf.

»Ich werde dich da rausholen, das verspreche ich«

»Aber…«

Was auch immer Cheryl widersprechen wollte, verstummte, als sie quiekte, weil der Klingelton ihres Handys barbarisch laut Fletchers »Wasted Youth« abspielte. Es war Betty Cooper, die ankündete, sie würde jetzt losfahren und die anderen abholen. Cheryl hatte den Verdacht, ihre Cousine glaubte, sie würden unzüchtige Aktivitäten betreiben, sonst hätte sie lediglich eine Textnachricht getippt.

»Lass uns gehen«. Sie liefen schlendernd den gewundenen Pfad zurück zum Anwesen. Toni ließ ihre Hand nicht los. Wenn sie sich so unschuldig berührten, wirbelte in ihnen eine unberechenbare Zuneigung. Manchmal schaute Cheryl auf die Berührung, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie die fünf Minuten Glück nicht halluzinierte. Sie nahm sich vor, dieses unglaubliche Mädchen so bald wie möglich zu küssen, irgendwann müsse sie ja über ihren Schatten springen.

Die fünf Cheerleaderinnen gingen der filmreifen Tradition der gegenseitigen Pflege nach, was bedeutete sich hintereinander aufzureihen, sich die Haare zu kämmen und die müden Schultern zu massieren. Verträumt ließ Cheryl ihre schlanken Hände durch und über die weichen, nach Kokosnuss duftenden Haaren wandern.

Entgegen ihrer Liebkosungen waren die Gesichter gewaltsam, als sie ihnen die Nachrichten über den Plan ihrer Mutter offenbarte.

»Die Wahrheit ist, ich fürchte mich davor, hier allein zu sein. Ein Fremder ist in unserem Haus, mein Onkel Claudius. Er ist verrückt und ich habe das Gefühl, als schwebe ich in tödlicher Gefahr.“

Die Stimmung kippte ungemütlich, als erweckten plötzlich die Geister dieses Gruselkabinetts zu ihrer nächtlichen Versammlung.

»Sie planen etwas gegen mich und Nana Rose. Mutter züchtet esoterische Kräuter im Gewächshaus. Ich habe Angst von ihr vergiftet zu werden.«

»Bist du dir sicher, dass du dir das nicht nur einbildest?« Josie McCoy war nie der leichtgläubige Typ gewesen und Cheryl sah ein, dass ihre Frage berechtigt war, in früheren Jahren hatte sie öfter verrückte Sachen erzählt, um sich interessanter dazustellen. Damals hatte sie nach der Fürsorge und Bewunderung gesucht, die sie zuhause vermisste.

»Ich sag dir was, Josie«, warf Betty ein, »es geht mir ganz genauso.« Cheryl zog überrascht ihre linke Augenbraue nach oben. Toni fand, sie sah dadurch verführerisch aus.

»Da ist auch ein Fremder in meinem Leben wie bei dir: Chic. Er lauert einfach hinter jeder Ecke und mein Haus fühlt sich ...“

»…gefährlich an«, fand Cheryl das einzig passende Wort. Chic war Bettys tot geglaubter Halbbruder. Diese Geistergeschichte war vielleicht noch verrückter als Cheryls.

»Tödlich«, bestätigte ihre Cousine.

Erleichtert, dass da noch jemand war, der sie verstehen konnte, schenkte sie ihr ein seltenes Lächeln. »Ich fühle mit dir.«

Einige Minuten später herrschte unbequeme Stille, in der die Zusammenkunft versuchte, das zu verdauen, was erzählt worden war. Der ungewohnte Spaß der Übernachtung hatte sich verflüchtigt, wo nun eine kleine Düsternis lauerte. Sie ummantelte das zerbrechliche Fleisch und kroch von ihren Rücken hinauf in die Gedanken.

Cheryl sah den Gästen an, dass sie sich nach dem nächsten Morgen sehnten, der ihnen erlaubte, in ihre spukfreien Häuser zurückzukehren. Bei erstem Sonnenstrahle würden sie sich aufmachen, um nicht mehr mit rasendem Verstand dazuliegen und sich zu fragen, ob die nächste Schlafenszeit genauso unheimlich sein würde. Sie waren so erpicht darauf, dass die Stunden verstreichen sollten, dass, als Veronica Lodge feststellte, sie sei erschöpft, Josie direkt aufsprang und darauf beharrte, dass sie dringend Schlaf brauchte, dass es vielleicht eine gute Idee war, ins Bett zu gehen.

Es gab keinen Protest, obwohl es erst halb neun war.

Kurz darauf lagen die besten Freundinnen Brust an Rücken, Josie in ihrem laubgrünen Pyjama auf dem Bauch, wobei man nicht verstand, wie sei so schlafen vermochte, und das flache Atmen des Schlafes passte sie den schlürfenden Schritten der Geistervorfahren an. Sie hatten sich daran gewöhnt, dass vielleicht ein paar Gestalten durch den Gang stolpern könnten, solange sie nur aneinandergepresst dalagen. Nur die Freundinnen, die halb ineinander verliebt waren, ließen sie atemlos zurück im Land der Wachen.

Sie drängten sich tief in die Matratze des Doppelbettes, um die Hitze des anderen noch ein wenig mehr unter der großen Decke einzufangen.

»Ich will ganz ehrlich sein«, flüsterte Cheryl und drehte ihren Körper, sodass sie Toni in einer Spiegelposition begegnete. Einige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander, sie schienen überflüssig. Allein der Zweifel Cheryls hielt sie davon ab, ob sie nicht die Hürde überwinden sollte, immerhin sehe sie in der Dunkelheit keiner, es müsste in einigen Stunden, wenn es hell sein würde, nicht mehr passiert sein.

Toni legte sich auf ihre Hände, als hielte sie sich davon ab, ihre Gegenüber zu berühren. Ihre Augen waren erfüllt von Erwartung.

Verdammt, war sie wunderschön im erleuchtenden Schein des weiten Mondes.

»Ich wollte nicht alle Mädchen einladen heute«, begann die Blossom, ihre Finger zeichneten ein zerstreutes Muster auf die Decke vor ihren Beinen, »Aber ich wusste meine grässliche Mutter würde mir niemals erlauben dich allein einzuladen«

Sie hielt inne, bestätigte sich mit Tonis ruhigem Nicken, als wartete sie nur darauf, dass sie ihre Rede beendete, um endlich ihre Lippen zu fühlen, »was ich so sehr ersehnte.«

Die beiden sahen sich mit einem gemeinsamen Verständnis an, beide verfolgten den gleichen Gedankenzug. Instinktiv rückten Cheryl und Toni einander näher und warteten gespannt auf den Moment, in dem sich ihre Lippen endlich vereinigen dürften. Sie waren jetzt so nah, dass der Atem auf ihren Gesichter spürbar war. Der Duft nach sonntägigen Wintermorgen umhüllte Cheryl. Er grenzte sie ab von dem Schmerz der Bösewichte und vielleicht konnten Märchen plötzlich wahr werden, denn sie hatte gelernt, dass Ritter keine starken Männer auf dem Rücken eines weißen Rosses sein mussten und der Drache kein Biest aus der Gedankenwelt. Sie konnten schwarze Motorräder fahren und Drohungen aussprechen wie Teddybären mit einem Mundwerk deiner trinkfreudigen Babuschka und sie konnten weich und ein Fels in der Brandung sein und alle Dinge, die man selbst nicht war.

Cheryls Herz schlug so stark in ihrer Brust, dass sie meinte, es würde die anderen aufwecken, ihr Puls fuhr mit der Achterbahn.

Sie fand sich erstmals bei dem einstimmigen Gedanken wieder, dass sie dieses Mädchen ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung küssen würde und sie ihre Lippen nie wieder trennen wolle. Sie strebten ihr ja geradewegs entgegen. Sie wollte ihre Augen schließen, aber sie weiteten sich erwartungsvoll, damit sie mit jedem Sinn diesen Augenblick aufsaugen konnte.

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie sich traute einzugestehen, dass die Nähe in Tonis Umarmungen und die Liebe in ihren Worte war, was sie wollte. Sie wählte bewusst diese absurden Gefühle für jemanden, der nicht nur in der angefeindeten Stadthälfte aufgewachsen, sondern ein Mitglied der Serpents war, und trotz all den Gründen und Problemen, die daraus resultieren, bereute sie nicht sich zu erlauben, sie ganz in ihre Arme zu stürzen.

Toni lehnte sich näher, nur um auseinander zu springen, als sie aus dem Flurbereich ein gewaltiges Poltern hörten. Cheryl sprang und flog aus dem Bett, dann rannten sie durch die Einrichtung.

Was danach passierte, war bruchstückhaft verschwommen. Die Ereignisse waren stechend vor Cheryls Augen: Nana Rose lag nach Abbild einer Leblosen am Ende der Treppe, am Rollstuhl drehte sich noch das Rad über der ersten Treppenstufe. Dann kam von irgendwoher ein Krankenwagen und Tonis Duft nach warmen Kuscheleinheiten schaffte es nicht die grausame Kälte des »Unfalls« zu mildern.

Cheryl Blossom stand in der Ausfahrt und wusste nicht, was zu tun war.

»Ein solcher Fall hätte sie umbringen müssen«, informierte ein Sanitäter die Autoritäten Penelope und Claudius Blossom, die auffällig gefasst auf das Szenario reagierten. Das dreiköpfige Hilfsteam lud die Seniorin ein, um ihr im Krankenhaus das Leben zurückzugeben, dass sie bei dem Sturz hatte verlieren sollen

»Sie ist ein Glückspilz.«

»Ja, das ist sie«, brummte Claudius bittersüß.

Der Ton versetze Cheryl zurück zu dem Gespräch am Frühstückstisch. Es war eine Diskussion über die Ahornsirup-Firma entbrannt, bei der Rose Blossoms Schlusswort darauf beharrte, solange ihr Geschäftsdrittel zu behalten, wie sie noch leben möge und sie plane in ihrem Testament einen außerfamiliären Erben festzuschreiben, er würde neuen Wind bringen. Der finstere Blickwechsel zwischen Mutter und Onkel gab jetzt Cheryl Anlass zu der Vermutung, der Sturz wäre Absicht.

»Die Arme verliert in der Nacht all ihre Sinne«, Penelope dehnte _die Arme_ in einer auf ihre Mutter zeigende Gestikulation, »das klassisches Sundowning Syndrom.« Sie log mit Bravour.

Cheryls Stirnrunzeln und das eisige Grinsen blieben Toni Topaz nicht verborgen, die kritisch beobachtete, wie ihre Freundin mit verschränkten Armen ihre Schlüsse zog.

»Cheryl», die Sorge flutete sie, »Was ist denn?«

»Er trägt den Pyjama meines Vaters.« Sie fröstelte in ihrem dünnen Bademantel und ein Schauer überzog ihren Nacken, als sie Blickkontakt mit Penelope Blossom aufnahm.

»Was?«, Der Serpent verstand nicht, warum sie gerade auf dieses Detail hinwies.

»Mein Onkel« Cheryl stoppte das Atmen, dann blies sie einen heißen Schwall in die Luft, der in einer Raucherwolke floh,

»Ich denke, sie haben meine Nana die Treppe hinuntergestoßen – und ich bin die Nächste.«

Die Übernachtungsfeier hatten sich nicht wieder Schlafen legen können, und so wurde zuerst Josie, kurz darauf Veronica und schließlich Betty abgeholt. Es hätte nichts gebracht, die Nacht lang durch Instagram zu scrollen, in der Hoffnung sich abzulenken oder in der Brandmarkung des Trommelfells durch Cheryl ohrenbetäubenden Schrei, als sie die alte Frau gefunden hatten, zu verweilen. Sie brauchten Zeit dieses schreckliche Ereignis in ihren sicheren Häusern zu verarbeiten.

Toni blieb dicht an ihrer Seite. Sie handhabte die Situation erstaunlich gut, brachte den anderen Getränke und beruhigte sie mit »Es ist vorbei« und »Du bist in Sicherheit«. Cheryl vermochte gar nicht auszudrücken, wie sehr sie das wertschätzte.

Sie saßen schließlich auf dem Ledersofa und sprachen nicht. Der Serpent hielt beschützend Cheryls Hände und zog gedankenverloren langsame Kreise über deren Handrücken. Ihre Augen brannten, nicht nur vor Müdigkeit, sondern auch dem lauten Hass Penelope Blossom könnte derartiges auch ihrer Tochter antun.

Cheryl weinte bereits hohle Tränen, die auf die gehaltenen Hände in ihrem Schoß fielen. Ihr einziger Anker war Toni neben ihr. Sie spürte ihre Anwesenheit und den Schutz stärker als je zuvor. Ihr Atem war ruhig, ihr Herz raste.

»Das hier tut mir leid.« Sie schaute sie traurig an.

Die Wanduhr sagte, halb eins.

»Nicht deine Schuld.« Ihr Herz sackte in sich zusammen, als sie sah wie hilflos die taffe Cheerleaderin sich in das Polster presste.

»Oh doch. Ich habe dich hier reingezogen. Es tut mir leid«—sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Tonis dicken Pullover—»dass ich dich hier mit hineingezogen habe in dieses Chaos, das sich mein Leben schimpft. Du hast nicht darum gebeten hier zu sein.«

„Stimmt. Aber ich würde nichts ändern, selbst wenn ich könnte, denn ich will nirgendwo anders sein, wenn das bedeutet, dass ich nicht bei dir sein kann.« Eine Welt ohne Cheryl Blossom war eine, die sie absolut nicht erleben musste.

Cheryl war wenig überzeugt von dem Statement. Sie hatte nie gewollt Toni mit ihrem Fluch zu belästigen, auch wenn sie ihr freiwillig gefolgt war.

»Sieh mich an«, sie umschloss Cheryls Wangen, »Was habe ich dir gesagt?«

»Viele Dinge« Und keines hatte sie vergessen.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich hier sein werde, wenn niemand anders es sein wird. Weder deine Mutter noch das verdammte Gruselhaus werden das ändern, kapische?“

»Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe, Toni Topaz.«

Die Umarmung zerschellte als die Nachricht ankam, die Nana Roses Zustand erläuterte. Erstaunlicherweise war Penelope ihr ins Krankenhaus nachgefahren. Cheryls Fingernägel kratzten in dem stummen Raum eklig laut auf dem Glas, während sie fieberhaft den Code eintippte. Toni stand nur wenige Zentimeter hinter ihr und schielte über ihren Rücken. Der Code, »04zero42001«, war ihr Geburtstag. Sie grinste frech.

Penelope Blossom hatte ihrer Tochter ein Wort geschrieben: »stabil«. Keine tröstenden Worte oder eine Erkundung, wie es ihr ging. Das war die wahre Natur ihrer Beziehung zueinander. Es tat Toni weh, die Distanz zu sehen. Niemand sollte so von seiner Mutter verabscheut werden.

Die tiefgreifende Stille, während Cheryl die Nachricht mehrmals las, verweilte länger als notwendig. Toni fand es pervers, wie sie hinter Cheryl stand und den Rücken ihrer Freundin begaffte auf eine Reaktion wartend.

»Wenigstens lebt sie«, wisperte Toni vorsichtig. Sobald Cheryl ihre Stimme hörte, schien sie sich aus ihrer Bewegungslosigkeit zu lösen.

»Gott sei Dank.«

»Komm schon«, meinte Toni aufmunternd.

Sie trat nun wieder zum Sofa und Cheryl folgte ihr instinktiv, bevor beide unschlüssig davor stehenblieben. Ihr kam der unmögliche Gedanke sich einfach Cheryl zu schnappen, auf das Sofa zu schmeißen und sie solange zu kitzeln, bis sie lachte. Liebe schlug sie vor, ins Bett zu gehen.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass Schlaf jetzt etwas Gutes wäre.«

»Du kannst jetzt in Sicherheit schlafen, Penelope und Claudius sind nicht hier. Bitte schlaf ein bisschen.«

Während sie sprach, zog sie Cheryl die Treppe hinauf.

»Ich werde dich morgen zu Nana Rose fahren.“

»Das würdest du wirklich tun?«

»Ich würde vieles mit dir tun–«, sprach sie, ohne nachzudenken. Sie hielt im Ansatz eines Schrittes an.

»F-Für mich?« Cheryl errötete wohlwollend den Sinn verstehend.

»Ja das auch!«, korrigierte sie schnell, ihre Wangen brannten zweifelsohne.

Sie gingen weiter.

»Sie mag dich, weißt du das?«

»Wirklich?«, fragte Toni positiv geschockt.

»Sie ist definitiv ein Fan.«

»Das ist gut“, flüsterte Toni, doch Cheryl hatte es gehört und so erklärte sie stolz, »denn ich werde nicht so schnell aus deinem Leben verschwinden. Besser gesagt, gar nicht mehr.«

Cheryl grinste über beide Ohren. War das eine Freundschaft für die Ewigkeit?

Sie hoffte es.

Und würde daraus mehr werde?

Das war alles, was sie ersehnte.

Am nächsten Morgen konnte der Schock der Nacht nicht länger in der Bewusstlosigkeit des Schlafes verdrängt werden. Cheryl war bestimmt, ihrer Mutter auf die eine oder andere Weise zu beweisen, dass sie nicht ihre Großmutter behandeln konnte, wie es ihr beliebte, und dass ihre Cheryl nicht mehr das verwirrte Hexenmädchen war, das sie herumschubsen durfte. Toni unterstütze sie in jedem Versuch.

Wenn sie sie jemals wieder anschauen sollte. Die peinliche morgendliche Begegnung nahm ihnen den Mut sich normal zu verabschieden.

Als Cheryl aufgewacht war, fand sie sich zwar in ihrem Bett und bekleidet wieder, aber auch auf dem oberen Bauchbereich des Serpents liegend. Die Hitze ihrer Haut versenkte ihre Wange, sie klebte regelrecht an ihr. Es gefiel ihr in dieser Zweisamkeit aufzuwachen, aber der wirre Ausdruck Tonis brachte sie schneller in die Realität zurück, als sie die Position genießen konnte.

Toni war mindestens genauso überfordert gewesen, als sie die Augen geöffnet hatte mit einem besitzergreifenden Griff um die Taille ihrer Schlafnachbarin. Zuerst hatten sie das nach Kirsche riechende Haar umnebelt, sie glaubte, noch in einem lebensechten Traum festzustecken. Außerdem bot sich ihr der niedliche Anblick einer vor dösenden Cheryl, die in dem blauen Licht des Winters eine einzigartige Makellosigkeit ausstrahlte ähnlich einer Marmorstatur. Der Kontrast zum Auftreten der selbstbewussten, schlagfertigen Queen der Riverdale High war unfassbar. Hätte Toni sie so kennengelernt, dann könnte sie sich niemals vorstellen, zu welcher Schikane und Gemeinheit die Schülerin fähig war. Es durchdrang sie eine sehnliche Liebe, die dem jungen Mädchen unbedingt eröffnet werden musste.

Für Jahrhunderte hätte sie diesen Moment einfangen können, aber Cheryl war aufgewacht. Das Gefühl war nicht wirklich unangenehm, sich in Unentschlossenheit anzuschauen. Die Welt könnte gerne aus ihren perfekten Dunkelschokoladenaugen bestehen, die voller Hoffnung, dass dies nicht nur ein Traum sei, erfüllt waren.

Beim Abschied dann hatte Cheryl zum ersten Mal etwas zu ihr gesagt. Sie wolle, dass sie sich nie ganz entzweien. Sie brauche Toni. Daraufhin schob sie ihre Hände versprechend ineinander und zog den Rotschopf schwungvoll zu sich.

»Du hast alles auf den Kopf gestellt«, sie trat so nah, dass keine Luft zwischen ihre Körper passte, »Ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass ich dir bis zum Ende auf die Nerven gehen werde und vielleicht noch ein Stück länger.«

„Du bist das Beste, was ich je haben werde.«

Cheryl strich über Tonis Wange, wenn sie denn schon so nah beieinander waren. Dann trat sie zurück und schloss sie die Tür. Sie beobachtet durch den Türspion, wie Toni in Trance davonging. Ihr Herz raste wie gestern Abend und auch ihr Atem war röchelnd. Es hatte sie alle Anstrengung gekostet, die Fotografin nicht gegen die Wand zu drücken und die Süße auf ihren Lippen zu probieren. Es wäre schließlich zu einfach, sie zu küssen. Plus auf diesem Themengebiet war sie so unerfahren, dass sie darauf wartete, dass Toni ihr eine Anweisung gab.

Das Krankenhaus Riverdales unterschied sich nicht von anderen Klinken. Die Gänge waren weißer als Hochglanzpapier. Patienten verströmten den Geruch nach Medizin und der Bemühung nicht zu sehr ihre Schmerzen zu zeigen. Es könnte sogar sein, dass ein kleines Echo der Gewalt durch den hohen Gebäudeeinfang fegte, das seit einem Amoklauf vor dreißig Jahren verweilte.

»Kann ich Ihnen helfen?«, sprach eine junge Angestellte hinter dem Empfangstresen Cheryl an.

»Nana Rose wurde gegen Mitternacht hier eingeliefert.«

Cheryl musterte die Frau, die nicht älter als dreiundzwanzig sein musste. Sie hatte diese braune Haut, die Cheryl an mit viel Milch verdünnten Kaffee erinnerte. Sie beneidete diese Menschen dafür. Die Angestellte sprühte Lebensfreude und Freundlichkeit aus, selbst in den wenigen Worten, die sie mit einem spanischen Akzent betonte.

Cheryl überlegte, ob sie sie nicht schon einmal gesehen hätte. In den letzten Monaten hatte sie viele von Tonis Freundes- und Serpentkreis kennengelernt, vielleicht war sie dabei gewesen. 

Cheryl schüttelte sich, dieser Nachforschung konnte sie später nachgehen.

Sie tippte schnell im Zehnfingersystem. Ihr Gesicht überzog Verwirrung.

»Ich finde keine Patientin mit dem Namen Rose.«

»Oh, sie wird unter dem Namen Roseanne Blossom laufen. Sorry.«

Die Details wurden auf dem alten Computer geladen. Wann das Krankenhaus neue bereitstellen würde, konnte sich nur um Jahre handeln.

»Sind Sie Cheryl Blossom?«

»Du, bitte.«

Toni beaufsichtigte ihr Motorrad auf dem Parkplatz. Sie vertraute der Northside nicht. Jetzt wünschte Cheryl, sie wäre hier, um ihr den Namen der Angestellten, wahrscheinlich eine Freundin, zu sagen.

»Toni erzählt viel von dir.«

Cheryl lächelte. »Du bist mit Tee-Tee befreundet?«

„Eine meiner liebsten Menschen.«

»Sie ist ein Engel.« Cheryl lernte durch Toni, dass Komplimente nichts Hinterhältiges mit sich trugen. Es fiel ihr noch immer schwer, diese auszugeben und wahrhaftig anzunehmen. Außer bei Toni selbst, sie liebte es, Gutes über sie zu verbreiten.

»Das arme Mädchen hatte nie viel Glück in der Liebe.«

»Du bist Gabes Freundin, von letzten Dienstag?“, fragte Cheryl unglaublich stolz darauf, dass sie sich plötzlich an diesen Typen erinnerte. Er war der Barmann im Whyte Wyrm gewesen, der sich die Lieblingsgetränke jedes Kunden merkte und ab und zu einen schlechten Flachwitz raushaute.

»Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage.«

»Toni hat mit ihren Verkupplungs-Fähigkeiten angegeben. Sie hat euch einander vorgestellt.«

»Sie ist ziemlich stolz darauf«, lachte die Angestellte. In einer anderen Welt hätte Cheryl sich wahrscheinlich in die Schönheit verguckt, wie sie lachte als würde sie ein Liebeslied singen, aber ihr Herz hatte bereits eine Schwäche.

»Du bist Shannon.«

»Ich muss also Eindruck hinterlassen haben.« Sie schrieb das Zimmer von Nana Rose auf ein Blatt Papier, daneben eine Telefonnummer.

»Wir sollten uns mal treffen.« Die Spontanität überraschte Cheryl selbst. Doch die freundliche Erinnerung an den Abend in der Bahn, die einfachen Gespräche mit Tonis Serpent-Familie und deren Liebsten brachte eine angenehme Interesse an den Leben der Anderen.

»Das würde mir gefallen. Ich versuche ein wenig sozialer zu sein.« Sie wusste nicht, woran es lag, dass sie so locker mit Shannon sprach. Sie fühlte sich in der Gegenwart der Serpentfreundin wie ein Buch, das bereit war, aufgeschlagen zu werden.

»Also gut, Cheryl Blossom, hier musst du hin. Zimmer 314, zweite Etage, fünfte Tür rechts.«

»Ich dank dir.«

»Ich glaube, wir sind jetzt sowas wie Freundinnen.« Sie streckte Cheryl einladend die Hand entgegen, diese wurde sofort über den Tresen ergriffen. Gabe kam durch die Eingangstür getreten, als sich Cheryl losmachte. Sie fühlte sich mit Shannon verbunden, die grinste, als sie ihn entdeckte.

Der Blossom Sprössling saß fast zwei Stunden lang mit ihrer Nana im Krankenzimmer. Sie hielt das abgegriffene _Lied des Achill_ in der Hand und versuchte, sich von den Geräuschen der Maschinen zu abzulenken.

Eine Piepsen zeigte die Herzfrequenz—es war stetig. Ein anderes Piepsen die Gehirnaktivität. Mit jedem Ton kroch die Befürchtung in ihr Herz, es wäre das letzte Mal.

Sie war sich sicher, dass Penelope nun wusste, dass ihre Tochter auf irgendeine Art herausgefunden hatte, was sie mit ihrem Spiel bezweckte. Der herausfordernde Blick im falschwarmen Licht der Einfahrt hatte es ihr verraten. Sie musste sich nun doppelt so sehr anstrengen, die »normale« Tochter zu geben, obwohl sie mittlerweile überlegte, ob es nicht Zeit wäre einfach davonzurennen. Ihre Mutter war bestimmt über die Beziehung, die tiefer ging, als sie durfte, informiert und es würde nicht mehr lange brauchen, bis sie zur Zielscheibe wurde. Solange das nicht beinhaltete, Toni zu verletzen, sagte sich Cheryl, würde sie es ertragen wie sonst auch.

Aber im Augenblick war das drängendste Problem sowieso nicht ihre Sorge, was in Zukunft passieren könnte, sondern der heikle Plan, ihre Nana Rose vor einem weiteren Mordversuch zu beschützen. Blöd nur, dass der nächste Schachzug im Dunkeln lag, sie hatte keine Chance eine Verteidigung aufzubauen.

Cheryl zog in Erwägung, mit ihrer Großmutter davonzufahren. Sie würden es auf jeden Fall in die nächstgrößere Stadt schaffen, ehe ihr Verschwinden bemerkt werden würde. Dann wären sie in Sicherheit vor ihren Monstern. Sie könnte natürlich auch dem Beispiel Achills folgen, ihre Feindin bekämpfen, vielleicht schließlich töten, für das, was sie jenen antat, die sie liebte. Sie hatte in den Minuten neben dem Bett schon öfter mit diesem Gedanken gespielt.

Momentan hielt sie davon das Wissen ab, dass sie damit nur beweisen würde, dass sie nicht besser als ihre Mutter wäre, ein Dämon schlimmer als der Teufel selbst. Und Toni, die sie nie wieder mit ihren Haselnussaugen festhalten würde. Denn ein Monster würde es nicht verdienen, von ihr geliebt zu werden.

Cheryl machte sich auf, einen Arzt ausfindig zu machen, der ihr sagte, wie es tatsächlich um ihre Großmutter stand. Die Aussagen von Penelope waren nicht die verlässlichste Quelle, spätestens seitdem sie der Grund für den Treppensturz war, dessen war sich Cheryl totsicher.

»Ich werde das hier klären, Nana Rose. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie uns verletzen. Bitte, werd‘ wieder gesund.« Sie küsste sie auf die faltige Stirn. »Ich bin bald zurück.«

Doktor Sheppard erläutere der jungen Blossom die merkwürdigen Ergebnisse der zahllosen Tests ihrer Großmutter. Mit beruhigender Stimme und abwechselndem Lächeln, wie schwer diese Gespräche waren, beantworte er Cheryl Fragen nach dem Wieso, Wodurch und Was dagegen half. Er hatte dunkle Augen, in denen viel Schreckenserfahrung lauerte, aber es war lange her, seitdem eine Vergiftung solcher Gnadenlosigkeit behandelt hatte.

»Ihre Großmutter wurde mit Eisenhut vergiftet. Bei der Untersuchung stellten wir fest, dass die Dosierung gerade gering genug war, um sie nicht zu töten.«

Cheryl plauzte gegen die Wand. Das war es also, was Onkel Claudius als Teezugabe verwendet hatte.

»Mrs. Blossom hatten uns gemeldet, dass die Patientin des Öfteren verirrt im Garten Pflanzen gepflückt hätte. Im Treibhaus sollen einige blaue Eisenhutpflanzen wachsen, deren Blüten sie gekaut haben muss.« Der Doktor setzte kurz seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. »Sie hat großes Glück gehabt, dass die Eigenvergiftung und der Sturz nicht tödlich endeten.«

Eine solch absurde Theorie hatte Cheryl schon vermutet, die alles entschuldigen würde, aber sie lachte die Ärzte dafür aus, dass sie sie nicht erkannten. Gerade mit ihrem professionellen Blick hätten sie den Widerspruch erkennen müssen. Keiner aß aus Versehen so viel Gift, dass es ihn nicht umbrachte. Vor allem nicht ihre Nana Rose, die es manchmal nicht schaffte, den richtigen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung zu treffen. Schon als die Zwillinge im Kindergartenalter waren, konnte sie nicht mehr scharf sehen. Daher kam es, dass Cheryl ab und zu in den Sachen ihres Bruders herumgelaufen war, bis ihre wütende Mutter ihr am Nachmittag ein Kleidchen überzog.

»Sie wird noch einige Tage bei uns bleiben müssen, bis sie nachhause geholt werden kann.«

Die Farbe wich aus Cheryls Gesicht.

»Zurück zu Mutter und Onkel?« Vielleicht hörte Doktor Sheppard die Ablehnung. »Sehen sie, die beiden haben –«

»Cheryl!« Es brannte die Schuldzuweisung aus Cheryls Mund, als Penelope Blossom durch den Korridor das Personal beiseiteschob, besser gesagt, sie vor ihr zurückwichen.

Cheryl tastete in ihre Hosentasche, um zu realisieren, dass ihr Handy im Krankenzimmer lag. Sie war in der Situation gefangen, vor der sie davongerannt war: ohne Unterstützung der Rage ihrer Mutter ausgesetzt.

»Du siehst etwas mitgenommen aus. Die Arme hat seit Tagen nicht geschlafen, müssen sie wissen«, meinte Penelope mit falscher Sorge. Die Hand des Doktors fuhr zurück, an die Stelle platzierte sich der kontrollierende Griff Penelopes.

Cheryl spannte sich an, in ihr tobten Angst und Wut zugleich.

»Ich schlage vor, dass wir Doktor Sheppard in Ruhe lassen und ich dich nachhause bringe.« Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, lieber schob sie Cheryl bereits zum Aufzug.

Cheryl warf dem Doktor einen nervösen Blick zu, hoffte, er könne zu ihrer Rettung eilen, aber wie jede andere Person in Riverdale konnte er nicht hinter die falschen Persönlichkeit ihrer Mutter schauen. Schon in der Drehung übernahmen Kälte und Machtgier die Fassade.

Unfähig ließ sich Cheryl aus der Hintertür zum Auto führen. Ihr Herz streckte seine Arme dem Aufblitzen von Tonis Gestalt entgegen, aber sie lachte mit Shan und Gabe am Motorrad. Cheryl prägte sich die Fröhlichkeit und die entstehende Falte über ihrer Braue genau ein. Sie glaubte gerade fest daran, dass der eisige Handgriff, der an ihr Handgelenk gewandert war, sie nie wieder loslassen würde und sie ihren Lieblingsmenschen nie wieder vermochte anzusehen. 

Zuerst fuhr das Auto noch in die Richtung der abgebrannten Villa Thornhill. Dann bog es auf die Seitenstraße zum Register ab und fuhr an diesem vorbei. Es kam ein überwuchertes Schild—Sie verlassen Riverdale—es lud ein, sich verbrecherisch zu fühlen.

Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr. Cheryl würde landen, wo auch immer ihre Mutter sie absetzte. Ihr wird die Antwort nicht gefallen, wenn sie danach fragte, aber wenn sie schon verschleppt wurde, dann doch in Konfrontation.

»Du hast Nana Rose mit Eisenhut im Tee vergiftet und sie dann die Treppe heruntergestoßen« Forschend schaute sie dabei aus dem Beifahrerfenster. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie Teile der Landschaft erkennen.

»Du hast deinen Verstand verloren«, antwortete Penelope überzeugt und schüttelte den Kopf über die lächerliche Anschuldigung, »Du lässt uns leider keine Wahl.“

Cheryl fand den Raum auf einmal zu eng. In ihr schrie es, sie solle aus dem Auto springen und rennen, egal ob ihre Knochen beim Versuch brechen würden.

»Aber alles ist gut», versicherte Penelope ihren Blick fest auf die Straße gerichtet, »Wir werden dich wieder gesund machen, ganz gesund.«

Sie verstand, was Penelope Blossom meinte und es durchdrang sie mit einer Heftigkeit der Panik, dass sie lieber ins Koma fallen würde, als zu erleben, wohin sie auf den Weg waren.


	6. Chapter 6

Teddie war in der Vorschule groß und kantig gewesen. Die anderen waren dadurch so eingeschüchtert von ihm, dass sie seinen Forderungen nachgingen, als wären sie Bedienstete des Königs. Einmal prügelten sich zwei Jungen darum, wer ihm die Schaufel holen durfte. Er hatte sein Auftreten jeden Tag ausgenutzt, wahrscheinlich war das der Abschnitt, der ihm beibrachte, dass man alles haben konnte, wenn man gut genug spielte. Heute hatte er nichts von diesem Draufgänger in sich, als er vor seiner Schwester kniete. Seine Hände krallten sich flehend in das Sofapolster neben ihre Schenkel.

»Ich will es wieder gut machen.« Er meinte sein plötzliches Verschwinden.

Toni glaubte ihm, denn ein anderer Grund, der ihr bis dahin unvorstellbar schien, würde sie dazu später verleiten in der Schule zusammenzubrechen.

»Ich gebe dir die Chance.«

Seine ausgehungerten Augen erwachten zum Leben.

»Wie wäre es, wenn wir Essen gehen, uns unterhalten?«

»Heute nicht. Ich muss nach meiner Freundin sehen.«

Toni bereute den Ausdruck, sobald sie in verwendete. Dafür gab es zwei Gründe: Zum einen war zwischen Cheryl und ihr noch nichts passiert, nur beinahe, und zum anderen stach ihr Teddies Reaktion im Herzen. Er hatte sich erhoben, die Reue seiner Tat löste sich in Luft auf und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer irritierten Grimasse.

»Freundin?« Er sprach mit Abweisung in seinem Ton.

»Problem?« Warnend reckte sie den Kopf nach oben.

Keinesfalls würde sie ihrem Bruder erlauben, jeglichen homophoben Gedanken zu formen. Er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte, solange er herumstreute, aber in Riverdale hatte er seine Klappe zu halten. Um ihren Standpunkt klarer zu machen, stellte sie sich vor ihn. Sie war immer noch einen Kopf kleiner, aber mindestens doppelt so temperamentvoll.

»Nein.« Es schien ihn anzustrengen. Die Ablehnung seiner verschränkten Arme war kein Symbol dafür, dass er empört wegen der Anschuldigung war. Dafür war sein Blick zu wild.

»Wer?«

»Cheryl Blossom«, sagte Toni nüchtern. Sie sah keinen Grund mehr, nicht länger für ihre Zuneigung einzustehen. Ihre Annäherungsversuche und Flirtereien waren offensichtlich für einen Blinden.

Toni war auf jede Reaktion gefasst. Teddie verschluckte sich an seiner Spucke.

»Bist du wahnsinnig? Eine Blossom!«

Wie dieses Gespräch in zwei Sekunden kippte. Man hätte vieles erwarten können, aber wie sollte man voraussehen, dass Teddie Topaz ein Arsch war. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er es fertiggebracht, Tonis Sexualität, ihre Existenz, zu kritisieren, und in seiner Art wie er _Blossom_ herausspukte ihren Lieblingsmenschen zu beleidigen. Er besaß die Frechheit, zu einem Ratschlag anzusetzen, wie böse diese Familie sei, als wäre er ihr Buder. Er sprach mit ihr, als hätten sie die letzten neun Jahre miteinander verbracht, sein Ungestüm war der Gegenbeweis; er war ein Fremder.

Teddie verurteilte Cheryl, als wäre sie Penelope Blossom, obwohl er doch nichts mitbekommen hatte von den Konflikten und Intrigen und Familienmorden.

»Ihre Familie ist nicht die netteste, um es freundlich auszudrücken, das hast damals schon mitbekommen. Aber Cheryl ist wunderbar. Sie ist weder herzlos, wie Penelope, noch skrupellos, wie Clifford es war. Sie ist nicht widerwärtig.« Toni nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, sie musste jetzt unbedingt Cheryl verteidigen, »Bei ihr ist alles wie eine Achterbahnfahrt, aufregend. Mein Herz schlägt schneller als es gesund wäre. Du wirst mir nicht sagen, dass ich eine Blossom nicht lieben kann. Sie ist nicht wie ihre Mutter.«

»Du sprichst über sie, als wäre sie Magie.« Teddie ließ seine Arme sinken.

»Sie zeichnet viel, sie will lebendig sein, sie liebt, sie lacht auf diese süße Art, als hätte sie zum ersten Mal entdeckt, dass man aus Schnee einen Schneemann bauen kann. Sie ist _besonders,_ Teddie.«

Sie trat bei ihrem Schlusssatz gefährlich an ihren Bruder, um ihm zu vermitteln, dass sie dieses Mädchen, um jeden Preis beschützte.

Teddie nickte lahm. Er hatte kein Argument, dafür wusste er zu wenig über das _besondere_ Mädchen.

»Ich setze bei dieser Sache mein Vertrauen in dich. Wenn sie dir das Herz bricht, ist das deine Schuld.« Er formulierte die Warnung mit einer Eindringlichkeit, die zuließ, dass man schlussfolgern mochte, er wäre genaustens informiert über die Details von Cheryl Umständen.

Vertraulich klopfte er ihr auf die schmalen Schultern, die seine Geste zurückstießen. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und beendete die hitzige Konversation. Bevor er sich die Jacke mit dem Drachen auf den Rücken überzog, tadelte er, dass Toni sich die schwierigste Beziehung rausgesucht hätte. Sie hörte in ihrer Wut nicht richtig, was er sagte. Erst als sein Motor aufheulte, blinzelte sie.

Sie schrieb seine heftige Reaktion mit der Entschuldigung ab, dass er zu lange fort gewesen war. Früher hatte er die Blossoms, Vorzeigefamilie der Northside, hassen gelernt, aber er würde sicherlich noch zur Vernunft kommen. Schließlich hatten sich die Dinge verändert, ein Serpent und eine Blossom verliebten sich ineinander. Ein wenig Angst sollte ihnen das schon machen, in diesem Punkt stimmte Toni ihm leider zu. Es war fast, als verliebte sich der Teufel in einen Engel, wer auch immer wer war, und bei denen hatte es nicht gut geendet.

»Warum habe ich nur auf sie gehört?« ohrfeigte sie sich selbst. Sie war von Anfang an nicht begeistert gewesen, sich Teddie gegenüber zu öffnen. Jetzt hatte sie den Schlamassel.

Sie nahm die Schlüssel und fuhr zur Villa der Blossoms, um Cheryl wie versprochen ins Krankenhaus zu ihrer Großmutter zu bringen.

Sie hatte der Blossom nicht mehr von den Neuigkeiten erzählen können. Nachdem sie sie in die klinische Einrichtung gehen ließ, war sie verschwunden. Dieses Mal nicht in der Ich-bin-wütend-und-kapsle-mich-ab-Art, sondern mit einer Stille, die nach unfreiwilligem Handeln und furchtbaren Müttern stank.

Shan hatte sie noch gesehen, hatte ihr Lächeln noch erfahren dürfen, bevor Cheryl nicht mehr aus fünften Etage zurückgekehrte. Leider wussten sie, dass keine Laune des Rotschopfes hinter ihrem unbekannten Aufenthaltsort steckte, denn wenig später hatte Penelope Blossom das Gebäude betreten, wie sich Toni hatte berichten lassen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie Cheryl irgendwohin verschleppt hatte.

Dieser schreckliche Moment war achtundvierzig Stunden her. Toni schlich durch den Trailerpark wie ein mutloser Löwe, wie Simba, der gerade alles verloren hatte. Sie war bereit, sich mit jedem anzulegen, der es wagte zu fragen, was mit ihr los sei.

Das positive Erlebnis der Zeit beschränkte sich auf Teddies zerknirschte Rückkehr und Entschuldigung, er könne nicht erklären, warum er sich nicht einfach hatte für sie freuen können. An anderen Tagen hätte Toni ihm die Meinung gegeigt und ihn schmoren lassen, bis ihr Frust abgeebbt wäre, aber so drückte sie ihn an sich, als könne sie ohne seine sehnigen Arme nicht stehen. Sie nahm das kleine Pflaster auf dem Riss ihrer Seele bereitwillig an. Zudem beteuerte er ständig, wie leid ihm sein Verhalten täte. Er habe sie nur kennenlernen wollen und nicht mit ein solchen Enthüllung gerechnet.

Auch Shan und Gabe kamen vorbei, um anzubieten in der Stadt nach Cheryl zu suchen. Sie waren einer der wenigen die ihr glaubten, als sie darauf bestand, dass Cheryl etwas zugestoßen war. Die Vermutung festigte sich bald, dass Penelope sie an einen gut versteckten Ort gebracht hatte. Für Toni hatte sie mit dieser Aktion offiziell den Kampf eröffnet.

Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass ihr ungewöhnlich aufgekratztes Verhalten eine Warnung sein sollte wie abhängig ihre Freude von dem Rotschopf geworden war. Sie schob die Sorge beiseite. Ihr war außerdem klar, dass Cheryl nicht in der Stadt in einem leicht zu findendem Haus sitzen würde und mit ihrem Onkel zur Ablenkung Monopoly spielte.

Bestätigt wurde jeglicher Verdacht, nachdem Toni und ihre drei Helfer die Einwohner befragten. Weder das auffällige Auto noch die roten Haare hatten sie gesehen. Und als sie im Zweifel aller Zweifel zu der Hauptverdächtigen marschieren, besaß diese die Dreistigkeit, Cheryls vergangene Schwärmerei als kranke Obsession zu verkaufen. Sie hatte eine Zeichnung gefunden, dessen Datum mehre Monate alt. Darauf erkannten sie ein fantastisches Bild von Josie McCoy in Cheryls Armen. Penelope hielt Josie, die sich kurzfristig der Aktion angeschlossen hatte, vor die Nase. Ihre Anschuldigung: passierte Drohungen und das unangenehme Denken, beobachtet zu werden, lagen in Cheryl Verantwortung. Sie habe die Nerven verloren, als Josie mit einem Jungen angebandelt kam und ihr ein Schweineherz als Drohung geschickt. Natürlich waren es Lügen, aber die naive Josie rannte daraufhin davon und verfluchte Cheryl Blossom.

An dem Abend, als Toni zum ersten Mal nicht wusste, dass Cheryl in Sicherheit in einem Bett schlief, hatte sie einen Albtraum, der mit einem quälenden Aufschrei ihrerseits endete. Teddie war sofort von der Couch zu ihr geeilt und hatte sie solange festgehalten, bis sie weiterschlief.

Der Plan, Cheryl aus den grässlichen Fängen ihrer Mutter zu befreien, wurde am Montagnachmittag geschmiedet. Toni hatte den entscheidenden Anruf von einer ungewöhnlichen Person bekommen.

»Antoinette Topaz sofort ins Büro des Schulleiters. Antoinette Topaz bitte sofort ins Büro des Schulleiters.«

Als sie den Namen aus dem Lautsprecher hörte, ihren vollen Namen, den sie gerne verbannte, schaute sie zuerst unsicher zu Veronica.

Mittlerweile hatte diese sich dem Team angeschlossen. Ihr kam die Abwesenheit der HBIC ebenfalls verdächtig vor und sie hatte ein Gespräch belauscht, dass sich zwischen ihrem Vater Hiram, dem Hauptkriminellen der Kleinstadt, und Penelope Blossom stattfand. Sie sprachen über eine Übergabe.

Auf dem Weg zum Büro hoffte Toni inständig, dass ihr Aufruf mit Cheryl zu tun hatte. Sobald sie an dem Schreibtisch des Sekretariats angekommen war, gab man ihr den Hörer eines Schnurtelefons.

»Hallo?«, fragte Toni nervös.

»Sie kann nicht weit weg sein«, erklang eine kratzige, erstickende Stimme.

»Wer-wer ist das?« Toni glaubte, die Stimme zu erkennen.

»Cheryl, sie ist nah.« Toni erleuchtete es. Nana Rose war seit gestern aus dem Krankenhaus raus. Bestimmt hatte sie etwas aufgeschnappt.

Oh Gott, wie viel Anstrengung musste es die alte Frau kosten, das Telefon von ihrem Rollstuhl aus selbst zu erreichen. Es hing sonst außerhalb ihrer Reichweite an der Wand.

»Nana Rose! Nana Rose, wo ist sie?«

»Bei den Schwestern–«

Ein Knacks unterbrach die Verbindung. Danach kam nicht mehr als ein Rauschen.

»Hallo? Nana Rose?«

Toni hatte gar keine Zeit, sich Sorgen darüber zu machen, was am anderen Ende der Leitung passiert sein mochte. Ihre Gedanken galten sofort der brennenden Frage, wer diese Schwestern waren. Sie fühlte in ihren Knochen, dass sie sie bei ihnen finden würde. Endlich hatte sie einen Vorsprung.

Nach dem Cheerleader Training versammelte Toni ihre Freunde auf dem Parkplatz. Shan kam ohne ihren Freund, aber sie versprach, dass Gabe alles erfahren würde, sobald er von der Arbeit kam. Dafür brachte sie eine Idee mit, die eine bücherreiche Recherche abverlangt hatte. In der Stadtbibliothek wurde ihr nach mehreren Stunden erfolglosen Blätterns ein Plakat für ein Umerziehungscamp vorgelegt, das in den 1980er Jahre grelle Werbung für sich machte. Sie nannten sich »Die Bruderschaft der jugendlichen Reue«, _BJR_.

»Was ist, wenn _die Schwestern_ auch so eine Art Camp sind?« Shan rieb aufgebracht über ihre Stirn. Wenn sie gestresst war, tat sie das dauernd.

»Ich habe mal von den Schwestern der Stillen Gnade gehört. Das ist aber eher ein Waisenhaus, soweit ich weiß«, schaltete Veronica dazwischen. Sie setzte sich mutlos auf eine Bank. Ihre Haltung war elegant, ihre Ausdruck fiel in sich zusammen.

Toni hatte auch von diesem Waisenhaus gehört. Ihr Großvater Thomas warnte sie davor, sich in der Gegend dieses düsteren Gebäudes herumzutreiben. Dort kämen die merkwürdigsten Kinder hinein. Und wenn die Gestalten wieder hinausschritten, dann wären sie nur noch stolpernde Hüllen. Als Kind hatte ihr das genug Angst gemacht, um sich dem Unbekannten nicht auf einen Kilometer zu nähern, obwohl sie als Kind einfach zu gern mit Gabe und ihrem Kindergartenfreund Ricky an die gefährlichen Orte der Stadt gezogen war. Damals brauchte sie das Adrenalin, um ab und zu ihre Familie zu vergessen.

»Oh mein Gott, natürlich!«, rief Veronica plötzlich aus. Toni zuckte zusammen, nicht ohne sie vorwurfsvoll anzuschauen. Sie machte sich keine Mühe ihren Geistesblitz zu erklären, sondern sendete eine energische Nachricht. Dann zog sie Toni und Shannon nach drinnen.

Das Schulgebäude müsste mittlerweile schülerfrei sein. Einige Sportler tummelten sich wahrscheinlich noch zum Nachmittagstraining auf dem Platz und ihre Freundinnen beobachteten sich schmachtend von der Tribüne. In diese Richtung wurden die Freundinnen nicht gezerrt. Veronica strebte auf das Fotokabinett zu.

»Was hat das denn mit den Schwestern zu tun?« Verwirrt drehte sich Toni im Kreis. Der Raum war im seichten Rotlicht der Lampen getaucht. Es ergab keinen Sinn hier einen Plan zu schmieden. Man sah in der farbigen Düsternis weder die Buchstaben eines Buches noch wurden Fotos entwickelt, die ihnen hilfreich wären.

»Das wäre dann wohl ich«, erschrak eine Jungenstimme das Trio. Aus dem Nebenraum erschien der hagere Körper von Kevin Keller. Seine braune Haaren streiften beim Eintreten den Türrahmen, so niedrig war er angelegt. Die von Aly & AJ signierte Lederjacke weitete seine Schulter, sodass er fast als Footballspieler durchgehen könnte. Die Anwesenden wussten aber, dass er durch und durch der Junge fürs Theater war.

»Ich denke, mit euren Schwestern sind absolut die Schwestern der Stillen Gnade gemeint, wobei man nicht wirklich von Schwestern reden kann. Dort arbeiten nur hinterhältige Nonnen.«

Ein Fragezeichen erschien über den Köpfen Shans und Tonis. Veronica ließ sich anmerken, dass Kevin aussprach, was sie befürchtet hatte.

»Es ist einer der wenigen Orte des Landes, an denen Homosexuelle _umerzogen_ werden—unter der Hand selbstverständlich.«

»Was für ein Jahrzehnt ist das hier?«, empörte sich Toni. Sie schlug angeekelt von der Existenz dieses Ortes auf den Tisch. Ein Foto fiel daraufhin von der Leine und fügte sich um die Silhouette von Tonis Faust. Ironischerweise war es ein Bild der Cheerleader. Cheryl grinste zufrieden mit der Performance zu der Person auf der menschlichen Pyramidenspitze. Sie verkniff es sich, das feuchte Blatt zusammenzuknüllen.

Konversationstherapien waren verrückt, brutal und überhaupt das, was gegen die Natur war. Alles, wobei den Teenagern damit geholfen wurde, war die Entstehung eines Dranges, sich verstecken zu müssen, und der Stärke endlose psychischer Folter zu ertragen. Die Sexualität war doch um Gottes Willen keine Krankheit. Toni schrie in ihren Gedanken. Sie hasste dieser Ungeheuer mit ihrem Bibelverständnis, dass Heterosexualität als einziges akzeptabel wäre, und sie hasste Penelope Blossom mit derselben Leidenschaft, wie sie Liebe für Cheryl empfand. Klar hatte sie vorher schon eine negative Meinung zu ihr gehabt, aber das Loch, in dem sie diese Frau begraben wollte, wurde soeben sechs Kilometer tiefer. Ohne Wenn und Aber würde sie sie hineinwerfen, sobald eine Gelegenheit in Sicht kam. Es fehlte nur noch, dass herauskäme, sie hätte Cheryl bereits zuvor versucht in eine Einrichtung zu schicken, um sie dort der Gewalt des Irrsinns auszusetzen. Es wäre ihr zuzutrauen, dass sie diese Möglichkeit schon in dem Konflikt mit Heather in Betracht gezogen hatte.

Toni würde ab jetzt dafür leben, Penelope Blossom aus ihren Leben zu verbannen. Sie würde sich persönlich darum kümmern, dass die Hölle sie begrüßte.

»Während der Prohibition hatten die Schwestern eine Destillerie in ihrem Keller«, fuhr Kevin stockend fort. Der kleine Anfall hatte ihn doch verunsichert, ob Toni nicht zu viel in Cheryls Verhalten, als das er das Verschwinden noch wertete, interpretierte. Sie war schon mal für eine Woche auf ein Internat gegangen, weil sie, wie sie danach behauptete, Langeweile an der Schule gehabt hatte. In der neunten Klasse fiel ihnen nicht auf, dass sie mit einem blauen Fleck am Arm zurückkehrte und ihre Stimme ein wenig kleiner geworden war.

Es dämmerte ihm. Ihm entfuhr ein erschrockenes Oh.

»Sie haben durch einen Tunnel Schnaps zum Sweetwater River geschmuggelt, der heute noch existiert.« Er streckte den Rücken durch.

»Ein Tunnel, den wir auch benutzen könnten, um zu Cheryl zu gelangen?«

Veronica warf Toni einen Blick zu, der sie nach ihrer Zustimmung fragte. Deren Gesicht war gezeichnet von den Gedanken an Rettungspläne und einem Einbruch.

»Möglicherweise ja«, antwortete Kevin ehrlich, zu viel Hoffnung konnte er nicht in die Idee legen, »Schwule Jungs nutzen ihn, um sich herauszuschleichen, um sich mit Männern wie mir zu treffen.«

»Kannst du uns zu diesem geheimen Fluchttunnel bringen?«, trieb Shannon die Andeutung voran. Toni war nicht mehr fähig zu sprechen, aber ihr Haltung zeigte Bereitschaft, auf der Stelle loszustürmen. 

»Wir sollten nachts gehen.«

Der Plan war somit beschlossen. Toni löste ihre Faust.


	7. Chapter 7

Sie starrte lange durch ein winziges Fenster mit Gitterstäben dahinter und dahinter wiederum war modriges Efeu an einer Hauswand. Die Tapeten waren von innen hässlich graublau und von außen, verriet die Wand, war es nur noch grau.

Die Drogen verloren schnell ihre schläfrige Wirkung. Der neblige Traum von braunen Marmoraugen verblasste Minuten nach ihrem Erwachen. Sie wollte zurück in diese Fantasie. Aber die Schwestern, ihr zugeteilt: Schwester Livingston, bemühten sich wie die Ameisen, jeden Ausblick auf Freude in einen Albtraum zu verwandeln. Sie wurde verhöhnt, wenn sie den Namen Toni flüsterte. Abend saß sie im Schneidersitz, als würde sie meditieren, und wiederholte die Worte wie ein Mantra, das sie dazu brachte, sich in den Serpent zu verlieben.

Schwester Livingston überdeckte die wage Erinnerung an einen Abend mit Freunden und dem Hauch eines beinahe Kusses mit pampigen Essen auf Krankenhaustabletts. Je mehr sie von dem Brei aß, desto mehr redete ihr der gehässige Umgang ein, dass sie tatsächlich weniger wert wäre. Sie hatte Momente, da war sie felsenfest überzeugt, dass sie es verdiente in diesem Raum—Zelle—zu verrotten. Sie hätte Toni doch eh nur mehr Kummer und ungehobelten Umgang gegeben. Hier nun hatte sie endlich Ruhe vor ihrer Mutter und den Schikanen und sie musste nicht mehr das Mädchen sein, hinter deren Rücken getratscht wurde. Es erschien wie ein anderes Leben. Den letzten Hinweis darauf gaben die verwaschenen Mascara-Stränge, die sie oft versuchte, sich ganz von der Wange zu rubbeln.

Es gab dementgegen die euphorischen Momente. Natürlich nur in dem Umfang, wie sie möglich waren, wenn man täglich Sandsäcke hin- und herschleppte, um danach in Erschöpfung sich von einem Film eintrichtern zu lassen, die eigenen Gefühle wären unnatürlich, verboten müsste man sie sich selbst. Manchmal versank sie während der Filme in der Euphorie, die sich bot, wenn sie von einem Vorstadtleben mit _ihrer_ Fotografin tagträumte. Sie schmeckte die Zuckerwatte der Straßenfeste auf der trockenen Zunge und sie hörte die Lieder, zu denen sie tanzen würden, dafür hatten sie extra die Wohnzimmermöbel auseinandergeschoben, weil ihr Apartment kleiner war als geplant. Am deutlichsten fühlte sie die Hitze der weichen Hände um ihre Hüfte. Wenn sie einen letzten Wunsch hätte, bevor sie in dem Gebäude verblasste, würde es die Berührung dieser Hände sein, die sich um ihre Gesicht schlangen, einmal noch ihren Daumen über die Lippen fahren lassen. Genauso sähe ihre einzige Bitte aus.

Dann schnipste sie zurück in die Realität, wenn der Filmmoderator sagte, dass zwei sich küssende Männer, nicht in die Gesellschaft gehörten. Sie war wieder gefangen zwischen den verschwörerischen Stimmen auf dem Gang, die an Zivilisation zweifeln ließen, und der weiten Sehnsucht nach Toni Topaz. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Serpent keine Ahnung, wo sie war, im besten Fall, hatte sie sie bereits aufgegeben. Cheryl wollte nach Jason Hand greifen, er war überall in ihrem Kopf, aber _er_ war nie da.

So ließ sie zu, dass die Nonnen sie brachen.

Die Zeit war eine Erfindung der Außenwelt, die sich in dem Gebäude unorthodox anfühlte wie die Schwerkraft auf dem Mond. Auf dem eisernen Bett könnte sie zwei oder zwanzig Mal geweint haben; die Säcke könnten von rechts nach links oder von links nach rechts getragen worden sein. Augenblicke, Qualen, Filme rannten flüchtig vorbei, bedachten sie eines abschätzigen Blickes, pflanzten Schmerz in jede Erinnerung. Die Stränge wurden verwaschener und ihre Augen röter.

Cheryls rissige Haut ruhte auf dem schmuddeligen Raumfenster, als würde sie nur durch die Berührung das Glass verschwinden lassen können, was die echte Welt abschirmte. Was würde sie nur geben, um ein wenig frische Luft zu atmen.

Was würde sie nur alles geben, um Toni Topaz zu sehen.

Cheryl drehte sich von dem Fenster weg, als Schwester Livingston verkündete, dass es einen Film gäbe, den sie sehen müsste. Das sadistische Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht.

In durchschwitzten Stoffschuhen führte man das Mädchen in einen Raum mit einem alten Laufbildprojektor. Eine Handvoll anderer Jugendlicher wartete bereits auf den harten Holzbänken. Man sah ihnen die Gemeinsamkeit, die keinesfalls in Aussehen, Verwandtschaft oder sexueller Orientierung lag, gleich an. Sie teilten die leeren Blicke, die eingerissenen Mundwinkel und die bleiche Haut. Es tat Cheryl im Herzen weh zu wissen, sie würde bald eins mit ihnen sein.

»Ich denke, ich habe herausgefunden, was das Ungleichgewicht bei dir auslöst, Cheryl.«

Ihre Aufpasserin verpasste ihr mal wieder eine der sinnfreien Besuche, in denen in verdrehter Analyse festgestellt werden sollte, woher die »Krankheit« kam. Es war bereits das fünfte Mal, dass sie erklärte, den Auslöser erkannt zu haben.

»Und das wäre?«, säuselte Cheryl. Sie machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe aufzublicken, ihr erschien das Buch über Homöopathie wissenschaftlicher. Sie lachte der Nonne schweigend ins Gesicht für jeden Versuch ihr zu verklickern, dass sie falsch sei oder wohl eher verrückt oder abartig oder ihre Liebe zu Toni nur ein Konstrukt, um sich der gesellschaftliche Pflicht zu entziehen.

»Ich habe mit deiner Mutter über Jason geredet.«

Auf einmal galt ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Nonne.

»Eure geliebte Großmutter soll euch manchmal sogar verwechselt haben. Sie hat dir Jasons Sachen angezogen und er trug deine.«

Das Gesicht der Schwester verzerrte sie zu einer Grimmasse, sodass sie beinahe enttäuscht wegen der Entdeckung wirkte.

»Nana war schon immer halb blind, Schwester, Grauer Star«, Cheryl spielte gerne ihre Spielchen mit, »Wenn es etwas gibt, das meine Psyche beeinflusst hat, dann der Rundummissbrauch meiner Eltern.«

Sie begann das Buch weiterzulesen. Der Ausdruck der Nonne erkaltete.

Seitdem sie von der Imagination, die perfekte Tochter zu sein, abgelassen hatte, konnte sie wirklich erfassen, wer Clifford und Penelope Blossom waren. Er beschränkte sich auf einen selbstsüchtigen Kleinkriminellen, der letzten Endes zu feige war, sich den Konsequenzen seines Kindermordes zu stellen. Penelope Blossom war der Strippenzieher hinter seiner arroganten Fassade. Sie tressierte ihn in der höchsten Kunst der Manipulation, durchtrieben, bösartig, narzisstisch. Nach diesem Bild hatten sie auch Cheryl geliebt, besser gesagt, verstoßen. Sie konnte die Gefühle nur zurückgeben. Ihre Liebe war auf eine Person komprimiert, die ihr verboten wurde zu lieben. 

Aber wenn es so falsch sei, warum fühlte es sich so richtig an?

Cheryl hatte sich dieser Frage oft gestellt, als sie begann Gefallen zu finden an Tonis willkürlichen Tanzeinlagen, ihrem sicheren Griff und den Worten, die versprachen, sie bis zum Ende zu halten. Bei ihr zu sein, ließ sie sehen, was vorher unmöglich entfernt lag: bedingungslose Liebe. Ein Gefühl voller Fürsorge, Rücksicht aufeinander und dem Bedürfnis, nichts dafür zu wollen außer die gegenseitige Nähe. Vielleicht war es das, was sich richtig anfühlte.

»Du hast sehr viele Traumata erlitten, das ist wahr», nahm Schwester Livingston den Machtkampf wieder auf, »Das entschuldigt dennoch nicht dein starrsinniges Verhalten. Du wirst dich sofort in der Krypta melden, wo du solange einer Behandlung unterzogen wirst, bist du bereit bist zuzuhören.«

Cheryl bewegte sich nicht. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Therapie von hier brauchte. Die Art von Therapie, die sie brauchte, fand man nicht bei den Schwestern der Stillen Gnade. Stattdessen sollte sie zu einem Spezialisten gehen, der ihr die Verarbeitung ihrer Familienprobleme erleichterte.

»Ich sagte, unverzüglich«, drohte die Nonne. An den Armen wurde Cheryl durch die Gänge geschliffen. Sie erhaschte kurze Einblicke in die Zellen der anderen Patienten. Einige erwiderten ihren Schock und alle sagten ihr, dass es keinen Weg hinausgeben würde.

Keuchend sank die Siebzehnjährige schließlich über den letzten Sandsack zusammen, den sie auf den Stapel geworfen hatte. Dieses Mal glaubte sie, hatte man die Gewichte extra erhöht. Ihre »Extrabehandlung« gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Schon beim ersten Durchgang, bei dem sie alles fünfzehn Säcke in die rechte Ecke stapelte, hatte sie keine Energie mehr. Allein an der eintretenden Dämmerung konnte sie ausmachen, dass sie für mehrere Stunden beschäftigt wurde.

Körperlich und geistig erschöpft wollte Cheryl nichts lieber, als in ein Bett zu fallen und zu schlafen, niemals aufzuwachen. Tonis warnende Stimme, nicht nachzugeben, war eine der verbliebenen Stützen ihrer Vernunft. Auch sie verblasste mit den zunehmend anstrengenderen Aktivitäten. Am Anfang schrie sie, dann bettelte sie, jetzt wimmerte sie. Sie nahm mit jeder Abstufung ein Stück Lebenswillen mit sich. Cheryl kam nicht drum herum, sich zu fragen, ob das nicht ein Zeichen für sie war, sich diesem elenden Dasein zu fügen.

»Filmabend!«, donnerte die Ansage dumpf an ihr Ohr. Cheryl kämpfte gegen den Schwindel an, als sie sich vom letzten Sandsack hochdrückte.

»Geh dich erst waschen. Du stinkst.«

Cheryl seufzte, als sie aus dem Untergeschoss stolperte. Sie überlegte, wie lange sie bereit war, die Belastung zu ertragen.

Sicher, wenn Toni jemals herausfand, was sie getan hatte, würde der Serpent sie hassen. Cheryl hatte so gefühlt, als sie erfuhr, dass Jason tot, nicht verschwunden wie ausgemacht, war. Aber Toni würde schließlich ihrer Wege gehen. Niemand brauchte Cheryl, niemand wollte sie. Niemand würde es interessieren, wenn sie sterben würde. Immerhin schien sich niemand genug Sorgen zu machen, dass sie hier zur Verdammnis verurteilt worden war.

»Aber ich sorge mich«, jammerte eine schwache Stimme, Tonis Stimme. Sie schüttelte sich. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hatte sie ihr Kraft gebracht, aber nach der heutigen Behandlung wollte sie wegen ihr nur noch in die Ecke kauern, um die vergeudete Liebe zu beweinen. Sie hatte keine Ecke dafür, aber sie hatte den Filmabend.

Heute zeigten sie »Unzüchtiges Verhalten zwischen Frauen«, was hieß, statt einer Männerstimme, würde eine strenge Frau berichten, wie schädlich die Liebe zueinander sei und ähnliche Bilder einer lesbischen Romanze würden vor ihren Augen fliegen.

»Cheryl?«

Toni verstummte nie. In ihren lächerlichen Gedanken von Freiheit und dem Vorstadtleben erblühte eine Halluzination. Die Tatsache, dass heute Frauen das Thema waren, verstärkte jede Regung. Cheryl fühlte sich angegriffen von den harschen Worten. Sie glaubte nicht an die Gotteslästerung durch einen Kuss und den Kindesmord durch gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe. Kein Film der Welt könnte sie dabei umstimmen. Ihr Problem war, dass sie die Falschheit der Behandlung nicht länger sehen wollte.

»Cheryl?«

Die schmerzende Sehnsucht produzierte Hirngespinste realistischer als je zuvor. Es klang, als würde ihr Lieblingsmensch tatsächlich irgendwo in den Gängen nach ihr rufen. Mit jedem Rufen wurde sie lauter, der Dolch ein wenig schärfer wurde öfter in ihr Herz gestochen.

Cheryl ließ den Tränenstrom einfach passieren. Das Licht war ausgeschalten und ihre Peiniger trafen sich zum abschließenden Gespräch des Tages, keiner sah wie die Teile ihrer Menschlichkeit bröckelten. Und wenn Toni sie nun auch liebte, wie sollte Cheryl jemals in der Lage sein, sie zu verlassen?

»Cheryl?« Hoffnungslos, laut, verzweifelt.

»Cheryl!« Hoffnungsloser, lauter, verzweifelter.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich Cheryl der Qual. Alles was sie jemals für dieses Mädchen gefühlt hatte, strömte auf sie ein und wie aus einem vollen Fass lief die Flüssigkeit Wettrennen nach unten. Es war fast, als ob ihr Verstand versuchte, sie im Höhepunkt ihrer psychischen Grenze zum Zerbersten zu bringen, indem er sie mit einem flüchtigen Gedanken an die eine verbliebende, wirklich bereuende Sache, verspottete, die sie glücklich gemacht hatte.

Wenn man über die schrecklichen Geschehnisse eines Krieges schreibt, wird man die gesamte Grausamkeit erfassen. Stattdessen erinnert man sich an die fallengelassen Halskette für immer in den Brückenboden gestampft.

Cheryl war der Krieg. Toni war jedes Detail dieses Krieges. Und sie wurde zu dieser gottverdammten Halskette, als sie die Tür zu dem abgedunkelten Raum aufriss. Cheryl erinnerte sich an nichts mehr außer ihrem Anblick.

Sie hielt eine Hand vor die Augen, um gegen das Projektorlicht das rote Haar zu erspähen. Sie hatte nicht viel bei sich; eine Taschenlampe in jener Hand, eine schwarze Jacke über dunklem Shirt und Hose. Toni sah immer schön aus, aber Cheryl dachte entgegen jeglicher Absurdität, dass sie wohl nie einen atemberaubenderen Menschen sehen würde als das Sie dieser Szenerie.

»Cheryl bist du hier?«

Sie war von Verwirrung überwältigt, sie sprang auf von ihrem Sitz. Vielleicht könnte sie die echteste Halluzination sein, noch ein Lächeln und sie würde tot umfallen.

»Toni?« Ihr Rachen war rau beim Sprechen. Sie zögerte nach vorn zu gehen.

»Wir sind hier, um dich zu retten«, sagte die Halluzination atemlos.

Sie lächelte. _Nicht umfallen, Cheryl_.

Es musste Realität sein.

»Wirklich?« Toni nickte zur Bestätigung, die siebrauchte, um in ihre Richtung zu eilen.

Es durfte Realität sein.

Bestimmte Hände schlangen sich um ihren Schultern und der Duft nach sonnigen Wintermorgen und Kuscheln vor dem Fernseher umhüllten sie. In Tonis Armen war sie sicher, keine Chance, dass sie das jemals änderte. 

Es war Realität.

Und es war brennendes Feuer, das die Mädchen intuitiv zueinander zog. Niemals wieder würden sie zulassen, dass Penelope es löschte.

Mit zärtlichen Fingern auf den tränengetrockneten Wangen schaute Toni in Cheryls Augen, die sie vermisst hatte, mehr als sie ausdrücken konnte. Es brauchte keiner Heimlichkeit oder Verleumdung mehr, ein Blinder sah, dass sich in ihnen Liebe spiegelte.

Als die Fotografin die Lücke zwischen ihnen schloss, entzündete eine Leuchtfackel in Cheryls Bauch. Nichts hätte sie auf diesen Moment vorbereiten können. Ihre Hände zittern vor Aufregung und ihr Herz klopfte sogar noch heftiger als bei ihrem Beinahe-Kuss. Der Moment war gierig und eingenommen, bevor eine der Beteiligten der Flucht Priorität zuteilen wollte. Sie waren einfach zu lange umeinander herumgetanzt, aber die Wartezeit war das explosive Endergebnis definitiv wert gewesen.

Für Cheryl war dies der Moment in der Geschichte, in der der Ritter in glänzender Rüstung auftauchte, um die Jungfrau zu retten. Sie fand es sogar noch besser, dass ihr Ritter eine Lederjacke trug und Motorrad fuhr. Sie lächelte an Tonis Lippen. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, dass sie ohne Zögern hinnahm, für immer in den Augen ihrer Familie falsch zu sein. Das hier war das einzig Wahre, darauf hatte Cheryl gewartet. Sie hatte auf jemanden gewartet wie Toni Topaz—ein Mädchen, das alles auf den Kopf stellte.

Keiner traute sich, den Kuss zu beenden, selbst als der Atem knapp wurde. Sie hatten endlich das, was sie am meisten ersehnt hatten. Und jetzt gingen sie auf Nummer sicher, dass es verweilte.

»Cheryl, Toni!«, unterbrach Veronica den romantischen Moment. Wäre das Leben Cheryls ein Comic würde ein »Blop« über ihrem Kopf erscheinen, als die kleine, zufriedene Blase zerplatzte.

»Da kommen ein Haufen Nonnen. Wir müssen verschwinden, los!«

Veronica stürmte aus dem Raum, und Toni ging ihr nach, blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Cheryl um, die verloren dastand.

Sie würde in aller Ernsthaftigkeit freikommen. Toni ließ keine Zeit, die Unmöglichkeit der Situation zu begreifen, denn sie schnappte sich die Hand ihrer Freundin und rannte los. Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen, um ihren meisterhaften Fluchtplan zu vollenden.

Das Trio rannte den Korridor entlang. Nonnen liefen im schnellen Schritt hinter ihnen wie eine Horrorarmee auf dem Feldzug ihrer Karriere. Toni fluchte. Die Nonnen rückten näher. Ein schriller Alarm tauchte die Länge der Räume in leuchtendes Rot. Sie rannten so schnell, dass die schmalen Gänge verschwammen, bis ein Exit-Schild in Cheryls Blickfeld rückte, das an diesem Ort schrecklich sarkastisch wirkte. Wer auch immer den Ausgang aus diesem Höllenkäfig gebaut hatte, wurde soeben zu einem Heiligen.

Die nächtliche Luft erweckte neue Energien in Cheryl. Sie wäre am liebsten über den Waldboden gesprungen, hätte die Bäume umarmt und vielleicht mit einem schweren Ast Schwester Livingston niedergestreckt. Jemand knallte die Tür hinter ihnen zu und Kevin bohrte ein Brecheisen zwischen die beiden Klinken. Die Nonnen hämmerten wütend gegen das Metall. Die Stange hielt dem Ansturm stand. Trotzdem bestand nicht das Bedürfnis, länger herumzuhängen, um zu sehen, wie lange das Material seinen Zweck erfüllte.

Das Trio lief im zügigen Schritt zu dem nah geparkten Auto. Die beiden hielten sich die ganze Flucht über an den Händen. Toni biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich ein zweites Mal in den kleinen Raum zu wagen. Cheryl gab ihren einen Kuss auf die Wange und versprach, sie habe sie. Deshalb hielt sie sie weiter an den Händen, während sie sich unbeholfen anschnallten. Cheryl verstärkte ihren Griff, als Kevin das Auto mit einem Siegesruf zurück in die Stadt lenkte. Toni versteckte sich in ihrer Halsbeuge. Die Hinfahrt hatte sie schon kaum überlebt, aber da hatte sie noch die Motivation, Cheryl zu befreien, abgehalten aus dem Wagen zu springen. Den Job übernahm die Wärme der geretteten Person neben ihr.

Sie hielten sich an den Händen für den Rest der Fahrt und kümmerten sich nicht darum, was irgendjemand von ihnen dachte. Wahrscheinlich interessierte es auch keinen mehr, dass Cheryl in ein Mädchen, ausgerechnet einen Serpent, verliebt war.

In der Stille des Motorgeräusches verarbeiteten die Insassen die berauschende Flucht. Besonders die Gerettete im Mittelsitz musste noch verstehen, dass sie erstens befreit worden war und zweitens um sie gesorgt wurde.

Sie hoffte, in einigen Tagen würde sich die Verschleierung lichten, sodass sie die Ereignisse Revue passieren lassen könne. Zu gern würde sie in der Erinnerung des Kusses schwelgen, sich danach an die Stirn fassen, wenn sie das Adrenalin in ihren Adern pochen hörte. Die panische Stimme getrieben von Liebe, die vielen Tränen, ein grünes Schild, Veronica in hohen Schuhen rennend—das war alles irgendwie da und wartete darauf, sie in Träumen zu überfluten. Einige Albträume würden auf sie zukommen, wiederum aber auch paradiesische Wiederkehrer dieser weichen Lippen. Cheryl errötete, zum Glück war das Rücksitzlicht aus.

Shan hatte ihren Arm auf die Sitzlehne gelegt und strich ihr ab und zu über den zitternden Rücken. Sie war nicht in dem Gebäude gewesen, aber allein die Gruselgeschichten reichten ihrer Vorstellungskraft aus, um nie wieder in diesen Wald zu kommen. Die Gesten hielten für Cheryl die Realität fest. Zwar ruhte Toni auf ihrer einen Schulter, die ihr bewies, dass alles in Ordnung sei, aber ihre rechte Hand hielt sich stabilisierend an Shannons Oberschenkel fest. Cheryl hatte Angst, der Erfolg verschwinde, wenn sie sie losließe. Je näher sie dem Ortschild kamen, desto unechter erschien es, dass sie ohne Konsequenzen, ohne Verletze geflohen war. Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl ihrer »Therapie« entkommen zu sein—nicht ein Stück.

Cheryl sprang zwischen ihren Zweifeln und der Perfektion ihrer Vereinigung hin und her. Sie wollte Toni nicht wecken, die vor sich hindöste. Für den Serpent war heute Aufregung genug. Cheryl konnte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie verrückt sie geworden wäre, wenn jemand statt ihrer Toni entführt hätte.

Eindeutig dachte sie zu negativ und an zu viele Dinge in einem rasanten Rundenlauf und alles zog sich zu einer Zentralfrage zusammen: Was passierte, wenn Cheryl Blossom nach Riverdale zurückkehrte?

Es war nicht so, dass sie nach Thistlehouse spazieren könnte oder wollte und mit ihrer homophoben Mutter weitermachte wie gehabt. Sie konnte das nicht tun, denn sie wusste zu hundert Prozent, dass Penelope sie zurück zu den Schwestern der Stillen Gnade zerren würde.

Wusste Penelope Blossom schon, dass sie ausgebrochen war? Cheryl vermutete es. Zu wissen, dass ihre Mutter sie heimsuchen würde, jagte ihr zusätzlich Schauer über den Rücken zu wissen. Shan drückte sie daraufhin fest an sich.

»Teddie bringt uns vom Treffpunkt nachhause«, erklärte Toni den weiteren Plan. Sie hatte sich beruhigt und beobachte die Lichtblicke im Wald, wenn der Mond zwischen den Ästen hervorgluckste.

»Wo ist zuhause?«, fragte Cheryl und geriet bei dem Gedanken in Panik, dass Toni sie nach Thistlehouse zurückbringen könnte. Natürlich war der Verdacht lächerlich.

»Solange du willst, wäre das der Trailer.«

Cheryl brauchte einen Moment, um darüber nachzudenken, was Toni Topaz ihr gerade gesagt hatte. Sie würde sich liebend gerne daran gewöhnen, neben ihr aufzuwachen. Kein Morgen würde mehr schlecht beginnen.

»Teddie?«

»Wir haben uns für den Moment ausgesprochen.« Darauf hätte Cheryl eine Menge dubiose Fragen stellen wollen, aber _für den Moment_ sollte man manchmal genießen lassen.

»Er mag mich nicht, oder?« Es war nur so eine dämliche Vorahnung.

»Bei uns bist du in Sicherheit.«

Toni verbarg eindeutig etwas, aber darüber wollte sie in dem beklemmenden Wageninnenraum keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen. Sie arbeiteten Problem nach Problem ab.

»Ist es nur meine Familie, die ein so großes Tamtam wegen mir macht?«

»Ich würde deine Familie diesbezüglich vorerst auf deine Mutter beschränken« Toni fiel auf, dass Cheryl ja gar nichts von Nana Roses Heldentat wusste, »Wenn deine Großmutter nicht den entscheidenden Tipp geliefert hätte, wärst du noch immer da drin.«

»Wenn du heute Nacht nicht gekommen wärst…«

Toni warf der Rothaarigen einen kritischen Blick zu, denn plötzlich wurde ihr klar, wie kurz die Schülerin vor einer mörderischen Tat gestanden hatte. Sie presste den Rotschopf an sich, als würde dieses Mal ihr Leben davon abhängen. Cheryl rollte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel und verschmolz mit den Gliedern wie ein Kind am Bein der Mutter, das Angst vor der Welt hatte. Sie war zerbrechlich in den Armen, nicht mehr wie eine Bombe, sondern wie eine aus kalten Tagen erblühende Lilie. Toni fragte sich, ob Cheryl sich ihr öffnen würde. Sie betete zu Gott, dass sie ihr die Wahrheit erzählen würde.

Das Auto hielt vor einer Hütte. Es parkten bereits zwei weitere Fahrzeuge auf dem Kiesplatz.

»Es ist Zeit ins Bett zu fallen.«

»Ich will nicht aufstehen. Können wir nicht für immer hierbleiben?«

»Für immer«—Toni grinste spitzbübisch—»ist eine lange Zeit.« Sie hob Cheryl im Brautstil vom Sitz.

„Hallo?«, stöhnte diese, „Nicht fair!“

»Nicht meine Schuld, dass meine Freundin fünf Gramm wiegt und obendrein ein müdes Kleinkind ist.«

Cheryl wollte schmollen, aber sie konnte nicht anders, als mit glänzenden Babyaugen aufzuschauen. »Du hast mich deine Freundin genannt, das gefällt mir.«

Toni küsste sie.

»Wie soll ich dich denn sonst nennen?« Beide strahlten abscheulich kitschiges Glück in die Nachtluft. Im Film fehlte nur noch, dass sie eine leuchtende Aura umgab.

»Stellst du mir deine Braut auch vor, Schwesterchen?«

Wenn Blicke töten könnte, wäre Teddie Topaz soeben zu einem Aschehäufchen geworden. Er überging das Gift in Tonis Starren und hielt Cheryl, die wieder auf ihre Füße gestellt wurde, die Hand hin.

„Teddie der Name.«

Cheryl griff zu und ließ eilig los. Seine Hand war so groß und fest, dass es unangenehm war, sie zu halten. Lieber verschränkte sie ihre mit Tonis frische Wäsche weichen, zierlichen Fingern.

»Du hast wohl doch eine gute Wahl getroffen, Schwesterchen“, lobte Teddie. Entweder machte er dauerhaft wenig Notiz von seine Umgebung oder er entschied jegliche Unhöflichkeit der Mädchen zu ignorieren.

Ein leises Auto schoss mit der Motorhauben zur Fratze vorbei. Cheryl knickte glatt das Bein weg, weil sie annahm ihre Mutter säße darin. Toni, die einen liebevollen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte, entging der kurze Aussetzer nicht.

»Sie ist es nicht.«

Cheryl schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich bin nur paranoid, Überreaktion. Tut mir leid.«

»Muss es nicht, Kleines«, Teddie sprach als wären seine Worte die eines Königs, »Bei den traumatischen Methoden der Schwestern ist es kein Wunder, dass du verstört bist.«

Sein fürsorgliches Lächeln wusch die Verwunderung, dass er anscheinend einiges über die Schwestern und ihre Methoden wissen musste, davon.

Toni nickte zustimmend.

Sie verabschiedeten Shan, die Gabe von der Schicht abholen musste. Sie versicherte, dass er morgen früh anrufen würde, um sich zu erkundigen. Veronica und Kevin folgten ihrem Beispiel und teilten die Neuigkeiten auf dem Rückweg mit dem restlichen Frühstücksclub.

Cheryl nahm sich vor, noch einmal ordentlich ihren Dank auszusprechen, sobald sie die Energie dafür besaß. Sie legte sich auf die Rückbank ihrer Mitfahrgelegenheit und schlief noch im Niederlegen ein.

Teddie stopfte seine Pranken in die ausgebeulten Jackentaschen.

»Gib ihr Zeit.« Er beäugte Toni, die ihrer Freundin misstrauisch musterte.

»Ich habe Angst, dass sie sich wieder distanziert nach alledem«, sie fuchtelte in ausholenden Bewegungen herum, »Was ist, wenn sie alle wegstößt?«

»Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass du mit Konsequenzen zu rechnen hast, wenn du dich in ein Mädchen verliebst, das mit dem Feuer spielt.« Eine Beschwörung lag auf der wirren Warnung.

»Fick dich, Teddie.«

»Überreaktion—tut mir leid«, äffte er Cheryl nach.

»Hat nicht den gleichen Effekt, wenn du es sagst«, brummelte seine Schwester und trottete davon. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und brachte die Mädchen zurück nach Riverdale.

Im Trailer zog sich Teddie sofort auf die Couch zurück. Sie lag zum Glück auf der anderen Seiten des Wohnraumes, sodass in Tonis Zimmer weder sein Schnarchen noch ihre Bettaktivitäten rein oder raus kamen, viel wichtiger die gehaltenen Konversationen.

»Tee-Tee, ich möchte ganz ehrlich sein. Dein Bruder ist merkwürdig.«

»Ich weiß, ich weiß.«

»Wo ist er all die Jahre abgeblieben?«

»Ich weiß nicht.«

Sie war schon einige Male in Tonis Zimmer gewesen, aber nach dem Aufenthalt in einer tristen Stahlzelle hatte sie das Bedürfnis, der Einrichtung mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Es war anders als man es sich es bei einem Gangmitglied vorstellte, irgendwie fröhlicher. Das mittige Doppelbett war niedrig angelegt, darauf eine akademische rot-grüne Tartandecke, und für einen nebenstehenden Nachttisch war kein Platz übrig. Modern funktionale Schränke waren unpassend aneinander geräumt, aber Cheryl schätzte es, dass keine dunklen Eichenwaldmöbel darunter waren. Die eischalenfarbige Tapete schimmerte kaum durch die angeklebten Fotografien, Poster und Einrichtungsgegenstände. Einige Bilder waren neu, auf ihnen präsentierten sich Northsider wie Veronica und Kevin, größere Exemplare zeigten sie mit Cheryl oder die fotogene Blossom allein—diese wurden von der Fotografin selbst geschossen. Drei quadratische Poster ähnlich Schallplattencover verteilten sich im gleichmäßigen Abstand. Das größte war eine Schwarz-Weiß-Aufnahme von Tonis Lieblingssängerin FLETCHER. Cheryl erkannte es aus ihrem Instagram-Feed wieder. Eines Tages wollte sie Toni zu ihrem Konzert nach Toronto bringen. Sie fuhr mit dem Finger über die Bücherrücken, darunter las sie die Namen so mancher eigener Lieblinge: »Der große Gatsby«, »Das Lied des Achill«, »Wenn du stirbst, zieht dein ganzes Leben an dir vorbei, sagen sie« (ein wahnsinnig langer Titel).

Toni warf dem Rotschopf ein großes Schlafshirt zu und verzog sich selbst in das anhängende Bad, um beiden einen Moment der Privatsphäre zu gönnen. Sie war schneller zurück als gewöhnlich, im Bedrängnis Cheryl genaustens im Auge zu haben. Die Bettdecke, die nicht wirklich für zwei Personen konzipiert war, zwang sie, sich eng aneinander zu legen.

»Ist Nana in Sicherheit wie ich?«

Toni atmete flach. »Als sie mich anrief, wurde ihre Verbindung gekappt. Seitdem habe ich nichts mehr gehört.«

»Was ist mit ihr passiert?«, flüsterte Cheryl ins Leere. Am ehesten könnte Penelope die Antwort geben, aber die würde ihr nicht gefallen. Sie rechnete schon damit, dass sie ihre eigene Mutter unter dem Vorwand geistiger Labilität in ein Heim bringen ließ. Und dieses Heim würde nicht nur zehn Kilometer von der Kleinstadt entfernt sein.

»Sie hat sich von dem Sturz erholt.« Das war gut.

»Sie muss irgendwo auf dem Grundstück versteckt sein. Gabe hat rund um die Uhr Wache gestanden.«

»Ich werde ihm morgen dafür danken.«

Cheryl rückte das Kissen zurecht. Sie entschloss, ihre Sachen aus ihrem Zimmer zu holen und ihre Großmutter ebenfalls aus den Fängen der Furie zu holen.

»Du gehst nicht allein dorthin, Cheryl«, antwortete Toni wissend, dass das ein Selbstmordkommando sei. »Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich euch beide sofort in eine europäische Stadt verfrachten.«

»Bitte nicht. Du weißt, ich würde alles tun, was du verlangst.«

Cheryl platzierte Küsse entlang ihrer Handknochen. Sie ließ ihre Lippen in der Kuhle zwischen Tonis Zeige- und Mittelfinger verweilen.

»Versuch nicht, mich aufzuhalten.«

»Du bist wahnsinnig, wenn du denkst, dass ich dich jemals wieder aus den Augen lassen werde, obendrauf mit Penelope allein in einem Haus.«

»Ich kann mich nicht verstecken. Wenn ich nicht jetzt kämpfe, dann niemals.«

»Du kannst nicht weitermachen, als wärst du nicht traumatisiert.« Cheryl drehte ihr abwehrend den Rücken zu, »Ich sehe, wie du dauernd hin und herblickst, als erwartest du jederzeit einen Angriff. Du schwitzt, obwohl deine Füße unter der Decke hervorgucken. Du stockst, wenn du über deine Mutter redest. Das nennt sich Trauma.«

Toni brachte die beiden in Löffelchenstellung und Cheryl gab ihr bereitwillig ihre Hand zu halten. »Wir können das nicht ohne Weiteres ignorieren.«

»Wir können.«

»Können wir nicht, Liebes, und du weißt das.«

»Mir geht es gut.«

»In diesem Haushalt wird nicht gelogen.«

»Toni...«, seufzte sie und ihr Griff verstärkte sich.

»Cheryl«, ahmte sie die gleiche Resistenz nach. Ihre Hand an Cheryls Brustkorb fühlte nach einem stetigen Herzschlag. Sie hatte die Nähe vermisst und das Heben und Senken des anderen Körpers. »Glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass du dich verlieren wirst, wenn du deine Probleme verdrängst.«

»Nur für den Augenblick.« Eine kurze Pause des Überlegens folgte.

»Okay«, flüsterte Toni zurück und dann, »Ohne dich zu sein war ein tagelanger Tiefpunkt.«

»Dito.«

Toni sog Cheryls angenehmen Geruch ein. Es streifte sie der Gedanke, ihr zu sagen, dass sie sie liebte; es wäre die einzige Wahrheit, die ihr bedeutend erschien. Sie liebte sie in diesem Augenblick an sich gedrückt und in voller Zweisamkeit.

Stattdessen sagte der Serpent: »Ich tue alles, damit sie dir nie wieder wehtun.«

»Soweit wird es nie mehr kommen.«

»Sie müssten vorher eh an mir vorbei.«

»Ich liebe deinen Beschützerinstinkt.« _Ich liebe dich._

Tonis Lippen strichen über ihren Nacken und hinterließen eine Spur der Gänsehaut. »Glaubst du, das Schicksal befürwortet uns?«

»Eine merkwürdige Frage«, schmunzelte Cheryl. Sie wollte Tonis Gesicht sehen und wandte sich auf den Rücken, ihren Kopf einige Grad weiter.

»Weißt du, warum ich glaube, dass wir unvermeidbar waren?«, Cheryl lehnte sich gebannt vor, »Ich kann mir keinen besseren Lebenssinn vorstellen als diesen.« Toni streckte sich, um Cheryls Stirn zu küssen.

»Und diesen.« Sie fuhr die Konturen ihrer Wange nach.

»Und besonders diesen«, sie verband ihre Lippen federleicht, »Und das kann ich machen, wann immer ich will.« Cheryl kicherte. »Bonne Nuit, Toni Topaz.«

»Du und dein Französisch«, verdrehte sie spielerisch die Augen.

»C'est la langue d'amour.«


	8. Chapter 8

Man sollte meinen, nach einer Entführung wäre es angebracht sich einige Tage auszuruhen, aber so jemand war Cheryl Blossom nicht. Sie stand sogar eine halbe Stunde, bevor der Wecker klingelte, auf. Toni schlief fast über das lautstarke Vogelgezwitscher hinweg. Teddie hatte den Trailer verlassen, als sie aus dem Schlafzimmer trottete. Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte, der der Junge Ärger mit sich gebracht hatte; ihre Vernunft appellierte an das Gute im Menschen. Wie Shannon vorhergesagt hatte, rief der Barmann Gabe, der sich alle Lieblingsgetränke merkte, an. Er bot an, ihr bei ihrer _»_ Wiedereingliederung in die Gesellschaft« unter die Arme zu greifen, sie wenigstens zur Schule zu fahren. Sie nahmen an, denn Tonis Motorrad hatte am Wochenende vorrübergehend den Dienst quittiert und Cheryls Cabrio stand auf dem Familienanwesen. Auf der Fahrt bemühte sich Toni, ihre Angst vor dem mechanischen Gestell zu überwinden. Tapfer hielt sie sich an Cheryl fest und atmete in langen Zügen. Sie wollte wirklich über ihrem Kindheitstick stehen.

Die Ereignisse hatten letztendlich nicht nur die Überwindung zur Beziehung, sondern auch unverhoffte Freundschaften hervorgebracht. So warteten Veronica mit ihrem Freund Archie und Kevin auf dem Parkplatz, als würden sie dies schon jahrelang tun. Sie waren die ersten und einzigen, die Bescheid über den Beziehungsstatus wussten. Die Freundinnen wollten sichergehen, dass das noch eine Weile so blieb. Die nächsten Tage sollten erstmal ihnen gehören, danach dürften Schultratsch und Tuscheleien alles schwerer machen, Cheryl Meinung. Deshalb ließ Toni von ihrer stützenden Hand ab. Sie schritten Schulter an Schulter ins Gebäude, die anderen in Gefolgschaft.

Selbst die Urzeitmenschen dieser Schule hatten mitbekommen, dass etwas Aufregendes passiert war, nicht nur ein Gerücht vor dem Pausenautomat geboren aus Neid. Augenpaare folgten jedem Wimpernschlag der fünfköpfigen Gruppe. Cheryl kam sich vor wie eine Angeklagte auf dem heißen Stuhl. Die Lehrer könnten Richter und Geschworene sein, das Schülerpakt eindeutig die lügenden Zeugen und stillen Gaffer. Auch Cousine Betty schaute blöd drein, als sie ihre beste Freundin mit der HBIC herumstolzieren sah. Jughead Jones, ihr Freund und infolge merkwürdiger Ereignisse Stiefbruder, kniff argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen. Die Szene wäre nicht ungewöhnlich für eine Fata Morgana. Er machte sich sofort Notizen in seinen Schreibblock.

Der Mut schwand, je weiter sie sich in den Gängen verworren. Früher hatte Cheryl das Flüstern und die Neugier nicht übelgenommen, aber es war jetzt anders, Toni war bei ihr. Sie wollte nicht, dass falsche Annahmen kursierten und sie zum Überdenken ihrer Gefühle brachten. Toni sah ihre Freundin forschend an. Der heimliche Zweifel schimmerte hinter starr nach vorne gerichteten Augen.

Flüchtig streifte sie über Cheryls Handrücken. Diese klammerte sich plötzlich an ihren Zeigefinger, obwohl sie doch am Morgen aufgrund ihres Bitten eine Abmachung getroffen hatten. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Gerüchte dich mir wegnehmen, hatte sie gesagt. Und Toni versprach, jede Bedingung zu befolgen. Und Cheryl war ausgerechnet diejenige, die auf den Abstand pfiff. Sie brauchte den Halt dringend. Sie drückte ihre Hand um den Knochen, so wie Toni sich vor Tagen noch an Teddies Arme festgehalten hatte; als wäre es das letzte, was einem vor dem Umsturz bewahrte. Ihre Finger verflochten sich und die Berührung gab ihr genug Kraft, dass ihr egal wurde, ob ihre Beziehung am ersten Tag herauskam. Dieses Mal hatte sie nichts zu verstecken. Als sie Archie Andrews geküsst hatte, wollte sie es verstecken und als sie Jughead von einem Kuss zwischen Betty und Archie erzählte, wollte sie ihre Eifersucht verstecken. Doch dieses Mal war es ihr wichtig, dass man die Wahrhaftigkeit erkannte.

Die Stimmen wurden erregter, die Verwunderung verrenkte mehr Hälse. Es flogen viele Fragen durch die Gänge. _Waren die alle man hassende Northsidern und der temperamentvolle Serpent ein Paar?_ Davon waren sie nach Sekunden überzeugt. _Welches Weltwunder war dafür nötig?_ Tonis wundervoller Charakter, beantwortete Cheryl. Sie schritten hoch erhobenen Hauptes durch die Gänge. Gemeinsam fühlten sie sich siegessicher. Weniger begeistert von dem Auftritt waren Klassenkameraden wie Ethel Muggs und Josie McCoy. Letztere weinte ihrem egoistischem Verhalten hinterher und vergrub die Scham unter bösem Augenschein. Was Erstere betraf, Ethel, sie stiefelte wütend Cheryls Namen rufend auf die Gruppe zu.

»Und was«—Cheryl verschränkte die Arme in aufrechter Position—»wird das?«

Ethel gluckste in Erwartung und ging einen anscheinend androhenden Schritt vorwärts. »Das würde Miss Perfect gerne wissen, nicht wahr?«

»Wie ich eben fragte, hinterwäldlerische Eule.« Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass Ethel in ihrem konservativen, fixierten Denken Cheryls Frauenwahl schlechtreden wollte. Southsider zu akzeptieren war kein leichter Akt. Sie stand bereit für ein Wortgefecht. Dann hatte sie später einen guten Grund, Ethel und Josie abschätzig zu bewerten und ihre Autorität würde sie im gleichen Atemzug wiedererlangen. Nur weil sie bewiesen hatte, dass sie ein Herz besaß, mussten die Schüler nicht aufhören, vor ihr zu erzittern.

»Nun, ich für meinen Teil würde Josie fragen«, Ethel deutete auf ihren Kompagnon, »Andererseits bezweifle ich, dass sie mit dir reden will, nachdem, was du ihr angetan hast, Schlampe.«

»Hey!«, holt Toni aus, derlei Ausdrücke duldete sie nicht.

»Josie?«, fragte Cheryl verwirrt. Toni hatte das ekelerregende Gefühl, dass es sich um jenes Bild handelte, das Josie in die Flucht geschlagen hatte. »Was ist es, dass ich ihr angetan haben sollte

»Tu nicht so dumm, du hast sie gestalkt und ihr gedroht.« Die Unfassbarkeit über Cheryl unwissende Reaktion kochte in Ethels zusammengeballten Händen.

»Bitte was?« Cheryl hatte die Zeichnung schon lange in Vergessenheit geschickt, deshalb dachte sie gar nicht erst daran, die Situation damit in Verbindung zu bringen. Toni stieß einen kleinen Fluch aus, wofür sie einen Seitenblick von Cheryl erntete.

»Wir wissen, dass du hinter dem Schweineherz im Musikzimmer steckst.«

»Du meinst, das Schweineherz, was der Blödmann Chuck hinterlassen hat«, schwang Toni dazwischen, »Hast du vergessen, dass er nur Rache fürs Josies Abfuhr wollte?« Sie griff Cheryls Hand fester. In ihrem sensiblen Zustand würde sie dem Aufprall von Josie und Ethels Vergeltungsdurst nicht lange trotzen. Eine Aggressivität, die sie zurück in das Büro der Schwestern versetzte, durchdrang die Atmosphäre. Cheryl war bemüht, das Zittern zu unterdrücken. Sie sah nicht mehr Ethel an, sondern Schwester Livingston dämonisches Grinsen. Sie hörte ihre Tadel: »Sieh wozu dich die Krankheit schon zwang, eine Schweineherz-Drohung, Cheryl. Ich bin enttäuscht von dir.«

»Das ist unter der Gürtelline selbst für dich.« Schwester Livingston verschwand, wo Ethel ihren Platz einnahm, nicht mit minder wertlosen Blick.

»Ich würde nicht–«

»Wie erklärst du das dann?«, wurde sie hetzend unterbrochen. Josie schmiss ihr das Papier an die Brust. Cheryl starrte die Kunst an.

»Wo-Woher hast du das?«, stotterte Cheryl, sie löste ihre Haltung auf, um Tonis Handgelenk zu greifen. Ihr war die Situation über den Kopf gewachsen.

»Thistlehouse«, sagte Josie, ihre Stimme ohne Emotionen, wo vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Sympathie lag.

»Das war privat.«

»Du gibst also zu, dass du es gezeichnet hast?«

»Warum hast du das?“, interessierte sie mehr die Gegenfrage, als dass die anderen wussten, es war ihre Bild.

„Oh, deine Mutter war erfreut, es mir zu zeigen, mich Gott sei Dank über deine Obsession aufzuklären.“

»M-Meine Mutter? Warum warst du bei mir Zuhause?«

»Eigentlich, um deinen dämlichen Arsch zu retten, aber nach dieser Aktion war ich raus.« Sie machte eine spannende Pause, »Ich bin raus, Cheryl. Ich bin fertig mit dir und deiner verdrehten Wahrnehmung der Realität.«

»Warum warst du bei mir zuhause?«, wiederholte Cheryl fordernder. Sie riss sich zusammen, sie durfte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie tief Josie einen Dolch in ihr Herz gerammt hatte.

Mitgefühl zeigte ihr Gegenüber kein bisschen. »Ich bin überrascht, dass deine tolle Freundin dir noch nichts von unserem Besuch erzählt hat.« Patzig verlagerte sie das Gewicht auf ein Bein wie ein Model an der Spitze des Laufstegs.

»Du hast es gewusst?«, wandte sich Cheryl mit brüchiger Stimme um. Sie vermochte nicht zuzuordnen, ob ihr das Verschweigen einer Konfrontation mit Penelope, Penelopes Lüge selbst oder Tonis schuldhaftes Gesicht den Atem raubten, vielleicht ein Teil von allem. Der Serpent nickte langsam und schaute weg.

»Ich wollte dich nicht zusätzlich belasten.« Cheryl hatte gedacht, es gäbe keine Geheimnisse. Aber das Vertrauen gab Toni ihr wohl noch nicht.

»Denkst du, ich bin so instabil, dass ich eine falsche Anschuldigung nicht handhaben kann?« Es tat ihr weh, die Gedanken laut zu sagen, unterbewusst war ihr wahrscheinlich klar, dass es lächerlich war so zu denken. »Wolltest du deshalb, dass ich Zuhause bleibe?« An diesem Punkt ließ sie Tonis Hand los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

»Cheryl, nein. Ich wusste gar nicht, was das Bild bedeutete und das Schweineherz hat Josie zuvor nie erwähnt. Sie ist danach sofort abgehauen und zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat es mich einfach nicht interessiert, was in der Vergangenheit zwischen euch vorgefallen war. Ich wollte nie, dass es scheint, es hätte ich Geheimnisse vor dir. Alles was ich beabsichtigt habe, war dich zu beschützen.«

Cheryl verstand, dass es die Wahrheit war; das Vertrauen, das sie vollends in Toni legte, hielt sie davon ab, an nur einem Wort zu zweifeln. Sie sah ihre Freundin an und den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme zu hören, und die kaum verborgene Wut zu sehen, wie der Serpent Josie ansah, war genug, um zu glauben. Das Gedränge an Schülern, die dem Gespräch lauschten, blieb mit angehaltenem Atem stehen, während sie darauf warteten, dass Cheryl antwortete. Einige schlossen Wetten mit sich, dass die Beziehung so rasant enden würde, vielleicht an dieser Stelle, wie sie begonnen hatte. Einige erwarteten, das Cheryl zuschlagen würde, so wie sie die Fingernägel in den Handinnenflächen versenkte. Eine kleine Prügelei mit Josie würde für eine Musterschülerin wie sie nicht viel Ärger bedeuten.

»Ich vertraue dir«, versprach Cheryl, »Es tut mir leid, deine Absichten infrage gestellt zu haben.« Sie errötete und schaute zu Boden.

Toni hob mit zwei Fingern ihr Kinn an und wischte die Anwesenheit der andern hinfort. Für alle, die noch sahen, was die Umgebung preisgab, konnte man sowieso nur positiv überraschte Gesichter und Ethel sowie Josies mürrische Grimassen festhalten. Ihr Plan, Cheryl bloßzustellen, war gescheitert. 

»Du hattest alles Recht dazu. Ich werde dir ab sofort alles erzählen.« Cheryl nickte Toni dankbar zu und richtete ihren Blick auf Josie. Die Realität schnellte zurück an ihren Platz, aber sie hatte ihr Fassung zurückerlangt. Ihr Feuer war noch nicht bereits auszugehen.

»Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Gefühle für dich hatte. Es gibt nichts, wofür ich mich schämen müsste.«

»Du hast mich gestalkt, mich beobachtet und mir ein Schweineherz geschickt, dafür solltest du dich sehr wohl schämen.«

»Hör zu, Josie, du warst meine beste Freundin. Du hast mir eine Hand gereicht, als ich sie brauchte und ich kann nicht genug betonen, dass das die Welt für mich bedeutete. Aber ich habe dich niemals gestalkt oder dich bedroht, weil du einen Idioten gedatet hast.«

»Und das soll ich dir einfach so glauben?«

»Mir ist egal, was du glaubst. Ich kann dir nicht mehr als meine Worte geben, dass ich dir niemals Schaden zugefügt habe oder einen unglaublichen Menschen wie dich verletzen wollte.« Freundschaftlich streckte Cheryl ihr die vergebende Hand entgegen.

»Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung, auch wenn ich denke, dass du es warst«, sie schlug ein, »Wir sind ab jetzt Fremde, Cheryl Blossom.« Dann drehte sie sich um und vereinte sich mit ihrer Band.

»Und schließlich«, verkündete der Rotschopf an Ethel gewandt, »möchte ich dir sagen, dass du ein gierige Bitch bist, Muggs.«

»Genug–«, begann Toni warnend.

»Du gibst vor, das süße unschuldige Mädchen zu sein, aber in Wirklichkeit, folgst du dem Drama und findest Spaß daran, andere Leute runterzuziehen. Beweis Nummer A: Dieser Mob hier wurde bestimmt von dir zusammengetrommelt, um meinen Untergang zu bezeugen.« Ethel blickte finster.

»Du bist nur ein unsichtbarer Nachzügler, der unbedingt bei den Großen mitspielen will. Aber weißt du, was passiert, wenn du in der oberen Liga angekommen bist?«, sie schnippte mit den Finger, »Du wirst ausradiert.«

Die Vorklingel verkündete den baldigen Unterrichtsbeginn. Die Menge löste sich augenblicklich auf. Der Höhepunkt war vorbei.

»Jetzt geh besser zum Unterricht“, entließ sie das andere Mädchen aus der Zwickmühle, »Stolz kommt vor dem Fall, Ethel, und die stolzesten Menschen fallen am tiefsten.«

„Dann kann ich kaum den Tag abwarten, an dem du fällst«, brodelte Ethel und verschwand im Biologiezimmer. Sobald sie außer Hörweite war, lachte Cheryl ironisch.

»Das bin ich schon längst«, sie betrachtete Toni, »aber mich hat jemand aufgefangen.« Dann nahm sie sie bei der Hand und lief glücklich zur ersten Stunde.

Die Inhaftierung von Penelope Blossom hatte nach der Schule Priorität. Cheryl konnte nicht anders als sich auf einen Krieg mit ihrer Mutter zu stürzen. Wenn sie nicht sofort anfing ihren Schlachtplan zu formen, würde ich bedingungslos untergehen. Für Toni war das seit dem unerfreulichen Aufeinandertreffen im Flur klar. Penelope pflanzte absichtlich Störfaktoren, sie konnte mit ihrer falschen Unschuld alle auf ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut hetzen. Deshalb bestand die erste und hoffnungsvollste Maßnahme im Besuch der Behörden, jemand mit einem derart weitreichenden Einfluss und in erster Linie einer Kenntnis über die Zwielichtigkeit der Kleinstädter. Sie dachten, es wäre die einfachste Lösung und Sheriff Keller musste sie verhaften, sobald Cheryl ihre unfreiwillige Aufnahme bei den Schwestern zu Protokoll gegeben hatte.

Aber er stammelte eine Entschuldigung, als sie vor ihm saßen. »Es ist eine Tragödie, dass du das erleben musstest.«

»Und sie können mir dennoch nicht helfen«, erwiderte Cheryl trocken. Sie streckte den Rücken durch und wechselte schwungvoll das Bein auf dem anderer.

Sheriff Keller nickte niedergeschlagen. »Wir haben außer deiner Aussage keine Beweise gegen Penelope Blossom. Wir können bei einer so ernsten Sache kein Risiko eingehen.« Das Schuldbewusstsein saß bedrückend auf seinen Schultern.

»Ich bin auch eine Zeugin, Sheriff«, sagte Toni endlich auch etwas. Sie hatte bis dato beunruhigend still an der Wand gelehnt und zwischendurch ihr Knöchel knacken lassen.

»Du hast weder den tatsächlichen Tathergang noch die Behandlungen gesehen. Du wirst keinen Wert für das Gericht haben.«

»Man braucht doch keine Augen, um zu wissen, was da drinnen abgeht!«, schupste sich Toni mit dem Fuß ab. Sie ging auf den Sheriff zu, als wolle sie ihm die Augen öffnen.

»Sie ist also mal wieder zu mächtig, als dass der Sheriff sie aufgrund einer bürokratischen Anzeige hin verhaften würde«, seufzte Cheryl, bevor die Nerven ihrer Freundin durchbrannten und sie etwas sagte, was man niemals zu einem Beamten sagen sollte.

»Jeden Zeugen, den ich aufrufen könnte, deine Großmutter und Freunde, Miss Topaz, sie stützten ihre Nachforschungen auf Vermutungen und leider auch Vorurteile, die nicht als Beweis aufgenommen werden können.«

»Verzeihung, aber–«

»Danke, dass sie uns wenigstens angehört haben, Sheriff.« Cheryl erhob sich eilig, um den Serpent mit erhobenen Armen aus dem Büro zu lotsen, als wehrte sie einen Angriff beim Basketball ab. Diese presste wutentbrannt ihre Zähne zusammen.

Cheryl verstand, warum gerade sie ihre Energie in den Fall steckte. Ihr Bruder Teddie wurde damals nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen, als er die Fahrerflucht der Ghoulies in Selbstjustiz regelte. Die Polizei hatte ihn an der Grenze aufgegeben und das Problem dem neuen Zuständigkeitsbereich überlassen. Außerdem würde Cheryl genauso reagieren, wenn jemand Toni sagte, ihre Wahrheiten bedeuteten praktisch nichts. Sie empfand die Unfassbarkeit der Aussage nach, aber zurzeit traute sie sich nicht, ihrer eigenen Wut darüber Platz zu machen. Das würde nicht gut ausgehen.

»Ich kann nicht glauben, dass jemand Nutzloses wie er die Stadt beschützen soll«, schnaubte Toni im Flur. Sie kickte die herumliegenden Papierbälle und Plastikabfälle herum, als könnte ein Tor in den Mülleimer alles besser machen. Vielleicht doch lieber aufs Land statt des Vorstadtlebens, da konnte sie wenigstens nur die Kühe jagen.

»Sie hat ihn mit irgendwas erpresst«, murmelte Cheryl. Jeder hatte in Riverdale bestimmt Dreck am Stecken und Penelope wusste es zu nutzen.

»So ein Scheiß!« Toni wirbelte ihre angespannten Hände gen Himmel.

»Es war eine Botschaft.«

»Eine Botschaft?«, Cheryl hielt ihr die Tür auf, »Warum sollte es eine Botschaft sein?«

»Mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass das ihre Art ist, uns zu zeigen, dass wir auf dem gesetzlichen Weg keine Chance gegen sie haben. Sie will ein unfaires Spiel.«

»Dann geben wir ihr eins.« Sie stieß erneut eine Faust in die Luft.

»Nein, Tee-Tee. Das ist, was sie will, dass wir glauben sie durchschaut zu haben. Wir dürfen den Köder nicht schlucken.« Toni seufzte frustriert.

»Wenn sie ihre Psychospielchen mit dir spielt, gib niemals preis, was deine Schwäche ist, egal wie verzweifelt du bist. Das ist das Einzige, was ich jemals von ihr gelernt habe.«

Die Mädchen machten sich zu Fuß auf, um ihre Freunde im Pop’s zu treffen. Sie hatten zugestimmt, bei der Vernichtung Penelope Blossom mitzuwirken. Nach den persönlichen Rachegründen des Einzelnen fragte man lieber nicht, obwohl Cheryl bei Betty sicher sein konnte, dass sie sie verantwortlich für den Ehebruch ihrer Eltern machte. Toni schob das Motorrad, Cheryl trug ihre Helme. Das Wetter war unpassend sonnig für den Rückschlag. Aber sie konnten sich nicht nehmen lassen, sich davon die gemeinsamen Stunden zu ruinieren.

»Meine Schwachstelle kennt sie bereits.«

»Und was soll sie dir mit Schokoeis antun?«, witzelte Toni in der Hoffnung, den Spaziergang in eine bessere Richtung zu lenken.

»Ich glaube, wir wissen beide, dass du vor Schokoeis kommst.«

»Du kommst auch vor Kinderschokolade.« Cheryl lachte auf und zog Toni für einen Kuss auf die Stirn an sich. Dann nahm sie sie noch ein Stück näher an ihre Lippen. »Nur falls es nicht deutlich war, du bist meine größte Schwäche und die einzige Person, die ich über alles stelle. Dich lasse ich nie wieder gehen.«

Ihre Freundin errötete stark. Wozu brauchte man Schmetterlinge, wenn sich bei dieser Zärtlichkeit ein Zoo einquartierte. Die Schwere des kleinen Geständnisses war ihr noch nicht bewusst, aber Cheryl nahm es als ein Versprechen auf. Es galten für sie nicht mehr die normalen Regeln: ich bleibe bei dir und beschütze dich, bis es mir schadet. Nein, ab sofort war es: Ich stehe bedingungslos an deiner Seite und selbst wenn du auf dem Weg in die Hölle bist, werde ich dich begleiten, wenn das heißt, ich darf deine Hand noch ein wenig länger festhalten.In der Sache musste Cheryl einfach egoistisch sein, sie würde sich nicht dafür entschuldigen, den Serpent mit jeder Faser ihres Daseins zu lieben und sie plante, ihr das zu sagen, bevor sie davonrennen wollte. Cheryl lehnte sich Kopf and Kopf und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Solche Moment dürften ruhig ewig weilen.

»Sie wird versuchen, mich zu verletzen, um an dich ranzukommen«, stellte Toni wahrheitsgemäß fest. Ein ohrenbetäubender Lastwagen rauschte an ihnen vorbei. Sie trat zurück, Sorge zwischen den Sternenaugen.

Cheryl, dessen Glück zurück ins Schneckengehäuse kroch, wurde von einer Welle Schuld überrollt. Wäre sie nicht in einer Beziehung mit einem Mädchen, würde sie sich langsam Gedanken machen, ob sie nicht schwanger sei bei ihren Stimmungsschwankungen. Es machte sie krank, sich nicht entscheiden zu können, was denn das richtige Gefühl für den Moment war. Denn immer dann fühlte sie alles auf einmal. Und das stärkste von allen, war nicht mehr der Kummer, der Jasons Tod brachte, sondern die Anziehung zu Toni Topaz. Cheryl schiffte ziellos durch den Ozean und irgendwie war es möglich, dass die Flut sie wieder und wieder zu dem gleichen Leuchtturm trieb.

Aber sie zerschellte heute an den zweifelnden Klippen. Wie sollte sie Toni vor dem Gift ihrer Mutter bewahren, wenn sie sich nicht einmal selbst schützen konnte? Wie könnte sie mit dem Wissen leben, dass sie ihren Lieblingsmenschen absichtlich ins Messer rennen ließ? Sie hatte diesen Gedanken zuvor gehabt, diesmal präsenter, heftiger. Cheryl entkam dem Gefühl nicht, dass sie Toni vielleicht ein einfaches Leben kaputt machte, wenn sie sich an ihr festkrallte wie ein Oktopus. Dadurch würde sie eines Tages mit ihr untergehen, denn auch an einem Leuchtturm brannte das Licht nur solange, bis der Wächter nicht mehr zurückkehrte.

»Es tut mir leid«, detonierte Cheryl, der Sonnenschein lachte ihr ins Gesicht, »Du hast nie danach gefragt, Teil dieser Katastrophe zu sein und jetzt bringe ich dich sogar in Gefahr.«

»Gefahr war noch nie so schön«, widersprach Toni und schob erregend Cheryls Strähne nach hinten. Sie überquerten die Straße, denn dort kam das Pop’s in Sicht. »Alles worüber du dir deinen hübschen Kopf zerbrechen musst, ist, wie du mich davon abhältst, dich sofort nach Venedig zu entführen und dich auf der Ponte di Rialto zu küssen, bis wir keinen Atem mehr finden. Wir sind zusammen und für dich überfahre ich jeden Feind mit meinem Bike.«

Toni stellte das Gefährt auf den Ständer und lehnte sich lässig dagegen. Sie schaute Cheryl mit diesem unvorhersehbaren Blick an, der vielleicht in einer Kitzelattacke oder aber einer romantischen Erklärung mündete. Cheryl hatte aufgehört an etwas anderes zu denken außer wie sie händehaltend durch Venedig schlenderten. »Und das ist der Moment, um alle Sorgen zu vergessen und mich zu küssen, Cheryl.« Sie tat wie befohlen.

Ihre Liebe in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen war ein neues Level der Intensität. Ihretwegen hatte sie sich geöffnet und sie versuchte es mit jedem Atemzug neben ihr aufzuwiegen. Das Versteckspiel hatte in Cheryl eine Erwartung aufgebaut, die herausbrach, wenn sie sich vor der Schule oder dem Diner küssten. Sie flogen plötzlich in einem Heißluftballon, über ihnen das Feuer, das sie aufheizte, Gott ihr wichtigster Zeuge. Das Kribbeln der Höhe sagte ihr, dass es nichts mehr gab, dass kunstvoller wäre, als Toni Topaz zu lieben. Ausnahmsweise scherte sie sich nicht darum, wann sie zur Erde fallen würden und die negativen Stimmen hielten endlich den Mund. Und drei Sekunden mit ihr waren genug, um ein Leben lang niemand anderen zu wollen.

Die Mädchen waren die letzten der Gruppe, die das Diner betraten. Immerhin waren sie auch nur nach drinnen gekommen, weil ein unerwartetes Blitzlicht ihren Kuss unterbrochen hatte. Tatsächlich hatte es sich Veronica nicht nehmen lassen, die Turteltauben von ihrem Tisch aus zu fotografieren. Sie zeigte es den beiden begeistert. Es war ein farbenfrohes Bild. Die neonfarbenen Umrisslinien des Schildes hinter ihnen fokussierte sie so, als wären sie die einzigen Leuchtkörper in dunkler Nacht. Cheryl lächelte an Tonis Lippen. Sie hatte nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass die Sterne einen Geschmack hatten, bis sie die Fotografin geküsst hatte. Es stellte sich raus, sie schmeckten nach glühendem Ehrgeiz und griechischem Feuer, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Selbstzerstörung, Zielstrebigkeit und dunkler Materie und der betäubenden Angst, jemals von ihr zurückgelassen zu werden.

Die Siebzehnjährige deklarierte, es sei nun ihr Lieblingsmoment.

Die männliche Seite, Jughead, Kevin und Archie, war weniger angetan von der Szene. Ihnen war es nicht wichtig, ein Pärchenbild als sein Hintergrund zu speichern und sie erfassten die Wichtigkeit nicht, wenn ein Mädchen lächelte, während man es küsste. Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, Cheryl sah darin den Jackpot.

Sie bestellten ihre ungesunden Burger und Milchshakes, wie es jeder normale Teenager in einer Stadt tat, und begannen die Komplexität der Situation zu analysieren. Das war eine Sache, für die Jughead Feuer und Flamme war und auch Betty steigerte sich ein bisschen zu sehr in die ausgefeilten Überlegungen hinein. Nichtsdestotrotz schätzte Cheryl jeden Beistand. Sie hätte sich vor einigen Monaten einen solchen Freundeskreis nicht erträumt können und nun grinste sie Veronica ihr gegenüber an, während Tonis Streicheleinheiten auf ihrem Oberschenkel Blitze in ihr Unterleib scheuchten.

»Bist du glücklich?«, raunte ihr Veronica gegen Ende zu. Archie erzählte gerade von seinen Musikplänen. Toni interessierte sich für jede Kunstfertigkeit, egal wie sinnfrei.

»Sie macht es einfach«, dabei schaute Cheryl zu dem Mädchen mit den pinken Strähnen. Es war besonders, wenn Toni ihren ausgehungerten Blick erwiderte, aber dieser Anblick, als sie unbekümmert lachte, streckte sie mit verbotener Intimität nieder. Ihr wurde erlaubt, die Fotografin, ihre Muse, in vollendeter Freiheit zu betrachten und es euphorisierte sie, dass ein so einzigartiger Mensch geschaffen worden war und sie die Ehre hatte, in ihren Armen zu sein.

Ihr Blick verweilte und sie versank in der Realisation, wie wunderhübsch Toni war. Ihr Haar floss unbekümmert an den Seiten herab, voll und dunkel im Neonlicht des Diners. Cheryl verspürte den Drang, hindurchzuwandern, danach zu greifen, zu beweisen, dass sie so weich waren, wie sie aussahen. Ihre Lippen waren zu einem neugierigen Lächeln geschwungen, das Glück auszusendete. Cheryl wollte wissen, was in ihrem süßen Kopf vorging, an wen sie dachte und ob sie auch für sie lächelte. Ein wenig Neid drängte sich vielleicht auch zwischen das Staunen. Toni war frei und im Gegensatz zu Cheryls aufgeschlagenen Seiten, beherrscht durch ihre Mutter, war sie ein liebliches Mysterium, das darauf wartete, entschlüsselt zu werden. Cheryl würde sich glücklich schätzen, diejenige zu sein, die ihr Leben damit zu verbrachte, das Innerstes zu entwirren.

»Und was guckst du so unverhohlen an, meine Liebe?«, holte Toni sie aus dem Nebel. Ihre Bitterschokoladenaugen wischten eine gute Entgegnung davon. Der gesamte Tisch beäugte die Blossom. Diese errötete und die Anwesenden lachten schief auf.

Kurz darauf machte sich das Paar auf den Heimweg. Sie wollten durch den Wald und den betrat man lieber im Hellen. Das Motorrad mussten sie zwar mitnehmen, aber anders als der Wetterbericht sagte, hatte der Regen noch nicht eingesetzt, die Erde am Waldrand hielt dem Gewicht stand. Leider musste Toni beide Hände am Lenker haben, um nicht mit der Mächtigkeit umzukippen, weshalb Cheryl missmutig ihre Hände in die Taschen fummelte. Sie mochte die winzigen Fusseltaschen nicht.

»Triffst du dich morgen mit Shan?«, fragte sie nach einer Weile.

»Vormittags. Sie hat noch ein Date.«

»Möchtest du auch eins haben?« Mutig machte Cheryl den nächsten Schritt. Ihre Handflächen schwitzten, sie hatte noch nie ein Date gehabt.

»Also m-mit mi-mir?«, hängte sie zaghaft an, als niemand antwortete.

»Liebend gern.«

Cheryl starrte geradeaus, aber sie hörte Toni lächeln.

»Gott sei Dank«, schnappte sie erleichtert nach Luft.

»Hattest du wirklich Angst, dass ich nein sage?«, stichelte Toni.

»Ich habe vor gar nichts Angst.« Das war nicht ganz die Wahrheit.

»Ich schon«, sagte Toni so beiläufig, dass es nicht nach Überwindung aussah. Sie war vom Weg abgewichen, um nach einer hübschen Blume zwischen Brennnesseln zu greifen. Sie steckte sie in Cheryls Hosentasche, die rosa Blüten guckten freudig nach oben.

»Das sind Primeln. Sie stehen für Liebe.«

»Ich habe Angst, dich zu verlieren«, platzte Cheryl heraus. Wissentlich lächelte Toni zu ihr auf. Und sie lehnte sich nach vorn, behutsam. Sie atmete und dann nicht und die Herzen der Mädchen starrten einander an, während sie im Rhythmus tanzten. Sie war nah, so nah und Cheryl fühlte ihre Beine nicht mehr den Boden halten. Ihre Fingerkuppen brannten, die abendliche Kälte schwand. Die vergängliche Einsamkeit sog aus ihren Knochen, ihre Welt war Tonis Untertan. Sie konnte nur den Serpent fühlen, wie ihr Atem ein- und aussetzte—überall, wie sie alles ausfüllte.

»Erzähl mir etwas, dass ich nicht weiß«, flüsterte sie in ihren Mund hinein. Dann küsste sie Cheryl. Ihre Bewegung war weich, aber heftig, wie Zuckerwatte zwischen den Zähnen und geschmolzene Schokolade, wie schwereloses Treiben im Wasser. Es war verlockend, es war so leichtfüßig verlockend.

»Du holst mich morgen ab?«, fragte sie am Ausgang des Paradieses.

»Zieh dir bequeme Sachen an.«


End file.
